Language Barrier
by Tomo223
Summary: Kagome is a normal, average 15 yr old. Only problem is her family died in a plane crash! Now an American family has adoped her and brought her to America. She can speak some english but not much, when she meets someone can they break the language barrier?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yet another Inu-Yasha story!! Like there aren't enough out there, right? Well this is going to be different (I hope) than anything else. ^_^ Now then I suppose I should start the fic!! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or anything affiliated with it.  

Summery: Kagome is a normal, average 15 yr old. Only problem is her whole family dies in a plane crash and an American family adopts her and they take her into their home in NY State. She has a hard time speaking English so when she meets a certain someone will they be able to defeat the language barrier?

Chapter 1- Why Is It Always Me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Kagome sat down on the fluffy couch with her bowl of ice cream. Her family had gone on a trip to Kyoto but she couldn't go because the travel team she was on had a tournament that weekend and she just couldn't miss it. She picked up the remote and turned the T.V. on, absentmindedly she flipped through the channels trying to find something good to watch. She was about to turn it off when she came to a news channel; apparently flight 233 to Kyoto had tried to make an emergency landing and had crashed instead. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'No, it can't be. There are more than one flight going to Kyoto… right?' she thought. Then pictures of the unfortunate that died were displayed on the screen. To her horror she saw her mother's drivers license picture, Souta's most recent school picture, and her Grandfather's passport picture displayed on the T.V. 

'No…I-it can't be! I won't accept it' Kagome thought even though the truth was displayed on the T.V. She quickly hit the remote and the television went off. By this time her ice cream was on the floor and melting. She sat in the pure silence of her house for quite sometime until a knock on her front door jarred her from her thoughts. She slowly got up and walked to the door. The knock came again, louder. "One minute" She said to whomever was on the other side of the door. She finally made it to the door and she opened it. There was an official looking man on her front steps. 

"Is this the residence of Higurashi Kagome?" He said with no emotion in his voice 

"Y-yes. It is" Kagome meekly replied 

"I am sorry to inform you but your family was killed in an airplane crash. You'll have to come with me to the orphanage" He said dead serious 

"Y-you're kidding. I don't need to be in an orphanage! I can support myself, I'll get a job" She said utterly terrified that she was loosing so much so fast. 

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to stay here. You are a minor and I'm to bring you to the orphanage once I have given you this news. I know how much it hurts to lose your family but you will not survive if I allow you to live here on your own" He said with a finality in his utterly monotone voice.    

Kagome could feel tears stinging her eyes but she held them back "I'll get my stuff then" She said finally giving in. As she walked up the stairs to her room she wondered 'What have I done to deserve this?' As she reached her room she pulled out a few suitcases and packed her clothes, books, and anything of value to her. Especially one necklace, it had a round, almost marble look to it but it shined brilliantly. She now wore it to make room for other things she couldn't leave behind. 

Kagome walked down the stairs with her things and the officer helped her put those things in the car. "What will happen to the house and everything else in it?" She asked 

"The house will be sold and everything in it will be given to the Salvation Army" He said 

"Wait a minute? There's one last thing I need to get before I leave" Kagome hurried up the steps in the front of her house and dashed inside. The ice cream was right where she had left it so she picked it up and cleaned it. She went into her mother's room and pulled out a beautiful purple Kimono with white flowers on it. This was the thing her mother had prized most of all out of her possessions and she couldn't let it be just given away. She slowly walked out of the house glancing in Souta's room and the game system he was basically attached to, she looked at her room for one last time and it was almost bare, then she just took in everything for one last time and left. 

A/N: I know the people don't take you away on such short notice but it's a fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update almost everyday except on volleyball practice days (Saturday). As always R&R! Flames welcome…just don't make me have fourth degree burns…please? Aufweidersehen (I don't know why I persist with the German.oh yeah that says bye) 


	2. Just Like A Private SchoolBut Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha…. no matter what anyone else says. 

A/N: YAY!! This is a very big change for me! I got not one, not two, but THREE reviews!! I'm so glad everyone likes my story so far!!

Itsuko: Yeah, I had another idea and just had to write it so here I am…again!! Hope you enjoy this story as much as my other one. ^_^ 

Kody leigh: Thanks for your awesome review! Don't worry I always finish my stories and I actually feel kinda bad I put her through all that now after the fact. 

Moonlight-Miko: Thanks for the awesome review, and I tend to over dramatize on the sad parts of the story. So when they're sad they're really sad!! Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  

Chapter 2- Just Like A Private School….But Not

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready to go?" The man said as Kagome came back out to the car. She looked back and couldn't believe this was happening to her. Thirty minutes ago she had been a normal teenager and in an instant everything was taken away. She turned back to the man and nodded yes. She didn't trust her voice; it would come out cracked and give her away. She was actually holding back tears and there felt like there was a lump in her throat. She got into the passenger side of the car and they drove to the orphanage. 

When they got there she got her bags from out of the car (it consisted of one suitcase, a duffel bag, and her school bag). She carried them up the stairs to the old looking building and entered the front double doors. When she got inside she saw that there was an entrance hall and it looked exactly like a dormitory. She followed the man into a room on the left and she sat down in a chair in front of a desk. "Wait here a moment" The man said then left. There were a few other secretaries but no one else. Then a young woman came to the desk and sat down. She had straight brown hair, cold eyes, and rosy cheeks. 

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself" She said almost monotone "My name is Yokohama Kikyo (couldn't think of any other good last name). I will be your councilor while you are living here. Now let's get you registered" she said almost cheerily. "What is your name?" 

"Higurashi Kagome" Kagome answered she wasn't too happy about being here (who can blame her?) 

"Your current age, weight, and height?" Kikyo asked 

"I'm 15 years old, I weigh 120 pounds, and I am 5' 6" tall" Kagome said 

"Hair color, eye color" 

"Black and Brown" 

"What happened to you that you had to be picked up?" 

Kagome didn't answer this question. Kikyo looked up and could see the distress on her face. 

"I know it's still early but I need to know" 

"They all died in a plane crash, they were going to Kyoto and they had to make an emergency landing. But the plane crashed instead" 

"Were you a survivor or not present?" 

"If I was present do you really think I'd be here?" 

"I'll take that as no then" 

Kikyo asked a few more questions on where she attended school and things like that. She tried to get Kagome's mind off of what happened but Kagome didn't pick up on it. As Kagome talked to Kikyo she opened up more and Kikyo also started to talk to her in a non-monotone voice. When they were finished Kagome was led up to her room and she started to unpack her things. Another girl came in the door as she was unpacking. She looked about her age and was a bit taller than herself. This girl had cold eyes that hid everything so she seemed like walking steel. Behind that guard though there was a flaming anger and confusion.  

"Looks like I have a new roommate" The girl said walking around Kagome to her bed and dresser 

"Yeah, I just came here about thirty minutes ago" Kagome said to her

"What's your name" the girl asked with slight curiosity 

"Higurashi Kagome, yours?" Kagome answered 

"My name is Kagura" she said "I don't know my last name so I can't use it" A little sadness peeked through her guard. She quickly caught herself but not before Kagome caught it. 

"Oh, how long have you been here?" 

"About ten years counting this year" 

"Wow, that's a long time" 

"Well, everyone who is a potential foster parent takes one look at my past and how I am now and says 'She's too unpredictable, let's get a more predictable child'" 

"That's really mean, I can't imagine anyone saying that" 

"The thing is they do. Or if you're too old they don't want you; it's really cruel but I guess I'm used to it" 

"Oh, I guess I'm going to be here for awhile then" Kagome said she then turned back to unpacking as Kagura turned away and stared out the big window that looked over the gardens. When Kagome was finished unpacking she stretched out her arms. 'Now what do I do?' she wondered. Kagome didn't have to wait long before another girl came in. She looked about seven. 

"Hey, Kagura. It's time for dinner. Oh! Hi, you must be new!" the girl in the door said as she spotted Kagome "My name is Rin, what's yours?" 

"Kagome" Kagome answered 

"Nice to meet you Kagome. You should come down too; it's chicken cutlet day…YUM!" Rin said this then stepped back into the hall and went to the next door to alert others of dinner. 

Kagome made her way to the door and as she stepped into the hall she realized she had no idea where anything was. She turned around and Kagura was right behind her. 

"Why are you stopping?" Kagura asked 

"I don't know where the dining hall is" Kagome said 

"Just follow me" Kagura said a hint of annoyance was detected in her voice. 

They got to the dining hall quite quickly and got on line for dinner. Kagura handed Kagome a tray and took one for herself. When Kagome got up to where the food was being served the food actually looked good.  She wasn't expecting this in the least bit; she had imagined it being like school food. When both girls had their trays filled Kagome followed Kagura to a table; other girls were already seated and talking to each other. They sat down and at once the talking stopped. All girls fixed their gaze on Kagome and finally one spoke up. It turned out to be Rin that spoke up; she acted more like she was a grown adult than a child. 

"Everyone this is Kagome, she just got here today" Rin said to the rest of the group. 

"Nice to meet ya" A red headed girl on her right said 

"Same here" A girl with purple shaded eyes and black hair said. She was sitting across from Kagome. She was wearing a purple shirt, a purple sweater and had a shockingly green hair tie in her hair.  

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Rin said trying to get everyone to talk. It was a bit quiet at the table. "we'll start with Ayumi" Rin gestured to the red headed girl. 

"Oh, ok. Well my name is Ayumi and my room is B24 on the second floor" Ayumi said 

"My name is Yukari. My room is A30 on the first floor" 

"My name is Sango. My room is C12 on the third floor" 

"And you already know me, my name is Rin and my room is B14 on the second floor" 

"I'm your roommate as you know and we live in B18, if you didn't notice" Kagura said 

"That's everyone at this table but I'm sure you'll get to know the other kids here. Now that we're all acquainted let's continue our conversations"  

The table quickly resumed it usual loudness and Kagome talked with them and soon other girls joined them at their table. 

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! Sorry it's fairly late in the day that I'm posting but I type slowly and all HW should really burn!!! MUA HAhAhAhaHAHAHA!!! Ok I'm done. This coming Monday is Midterm day so I'll prob update more than once when I get home. Aufweidersehen (math should take a hike and never come back) ^_^


	3. Kagura's Haunting Past

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inu-Yasha…at all. 

A/N: Yay! Another review! I'm glad everyone likes my story so far and this is actually the most reviews I've gotten so far for my stories. THANK YOU ALL!!! 

Skitzoflame: Thanks for the review and that information is with held at this time. (But shhh…My pairing is gonna be so weird!! And Sessy WILL make an appearance…more than one)      

Chapter 3- Kagura's Haunting Past 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Kagome went back to her room with Kagura and they got dressed for bed. Kagome flopped on her bed and sighed heavily. She recounted all the events up until now. She rolled over onto her side; facing away from Kagura. She didn't move and after awhile she fell asleep. Kagura looked over at Kagome and it was evident that the girl was asleep.  'Good, she's asleep' Kagura said she let down her guard totally like she had for the past ten years of her life. At night everyone was asleep and no one could analyze her; that was what she feared most. Was someone trying to help but only prying into her private affairs that she didn't want to remember. Kagura slid under her covers and rested her head on her pillow, almost silent tears slid down her face as the memories came back and played before her eyes.       

Kagome woke up little by little as she heard a soft sobbing. Kagome was trying to figure out what it was but failed; then she recognized a voice speaking to herself. "Why? Why my family?" Kagome heard the voice cutting the silence of the room and realized that it was Kagura speaking. Kagura sounded very sad and not like her monotone self at all. Kagome wondered what was going on but decided to not let her know she was awake. Kagome reminded herself that many girls and guys had been here for a long time and probably felt alone in the world. She herself was still getting over the shock of losing everyone in one instant. 'No, don't think about it. It'll only be worse than it already is' 

 Kagura lay in her warm bed as the memories came dancing before her eyes. Haunting her, never letting her rest. A particular scene came, which was the worst one of all. It was always the one that played out fully and she couldn't stop it until it was over. A little girl was seen sitting in her room playing with her tea set. The girl was only about seven years old and had dark straight hair, and somewhat alarming red eyes. She heard the front door slam open downstairs and the girl dropped the doll and the plastic teacup she was holding. Her eyes opened wide as she heard shouting from downstairs, it was her mother and father. They were fighting again and it sounded worse than all the other times. The voices drifted upstairs and to the ears of the little girl. She had extremely good hearing and instead of hearing muffled voices she heard the words distinctly. 

"Get the fuck out of my way!!!" a man yelled 

"No, I won't let you hurt our child" a woman yelled back at him. 

SLAP "Ahh! No, I've told you! You're not going up there" The woman yelled again 

"You are not going to stop me!" the man said a little slurred; he was drunk 

The little girl went and hid in her closet. She concealed herself so no one could find her if her father did get past her mother. The clothes however didn't help in muffling what was happening. They fought some more and she heard her mother crying, another hit was heard. But this time her mother didn't get up from the floor. Blood was coming out of her nose. The father made his way slowly up the stairs but failed to hear his wife get up. She went to the phone and called the police. When she was certain they were coming she went running upstairs so she could prevent her alcoholic husband from hurting their daughter. The little girl prayed he wouldn't find her. He was close to her hiding spot but before he could open the closet her mother pulled him away and she was smacked away again. This didn't prevent her from jumping on her husband and locking his arms behind him. She was trying to stall for time. 

The little girl peered through the clothes and to what was going on. Eventually her father got her mother off of him and pushed her away. While her mother was down her father pulled a gun and fired three shots. One to his wife's arm, chest, and leg, blood pored from these wounds and she died instantly. The girl's eyes widened as she saw this. What happened next was totally unexpected. Her father raised the gun to his own temple and shot. He fell to the floor and died. The little girl ran out of the closet and the scene displayed before her eyes was ghastly. Her calm green carpet was covered in red and still more was coming from the gun wounds. Her father was facedown on the floor; her mother was slumped against her bed. The little girl skirted around the bodies and made her way downstairs. The police were in the front hall but they were too late. The little girl's white shoes were covered in red. "What happened here?" the police officer said 

"They're upstairs. I think they were playing with paint though because everything is covered in red paint. But they're not moving" she said 

"Oh my god…." All but one officer rushed upstairs. The one that stayed asked the little girl some questions that she knew. 

"What's your name?" The officer said 

"What's your name?" The girl countered 

"My name is Hojo. Now can you tell me yours?" 

"My name is Kagura"  

Kagura snapped out of the memory and turned over. "Damn it!! Why?" She cursed under her breath. Then she fell into a troubled sleep. 

~~The Next Morning~~ 

At breakfast Kagome noticed that everyone had his or her school uniform on. She had hers on too and looked for similar ones to hers. She spotted Kagura, Rin, Sango, and Ayumi at a table talking in hushed voices. Kagome joined them and they stopped discussing whatever it was they had been talking about. "What? You can keep talking, I don't mind not being included" 

"It's not that" Sango said, "It's that it's a very delicate topic" 

"You don't have to tell me," Kagome said   

"Oh, everyone I have news. It's sort of good but in a way not" Sango announced

"Just spit it out" Kagura said  

"Ok, I'm getting to it! Chill a minute. I'm getting adopted" Sango said 

"That's great news Sango!" Rin exclaimed, "So who is it?" 

"It's really not that great news because the people who want to adopt me are from the United States" Sango said, "So I couldn't even see you guys if I wanted to visit" 

"What state?" Ayumi asked 

"New York" Sango replied 

"It won't be that different than here. I mean the language is obviously different but I'm sure you'll be ok. Isn't that what English class is for?" Rin said 

"I guess it won't be that different but it's still half-way around the world" 

"Just go you'll be better off than here. It's not like you'll be here forever like some of us" Kagura said 

"That sounds like fun though! I would want to go to the United States" Kagome put in  

"Hmm…I guess it would be cool. Only thing is I'm leaving this afternoon after school" Sango said    

"WHAT?" Kagura, Rin, and Ayumi yelled    

"Oh yeah but I won't be going until oh say 6:00pm, and LOOK at the TIME! I really must be getting to school I suggest you do the same well ta ta!" Sango got up very quickly and walked rather ran out of the dining hall. 

Everyone else: 0_0… 

"Well we should be going. I don't want to be late" Kagome said as she got up and also walked out of the hall. As she walked out the door a young American looking couple walked in. 'that might be the one's that are adopting Sango' Kagome shrugged it off as she made her way to the train station.     

A/N: Alright I put in some very delicate umm…subjects I guess you'd call it. So if the domestic violence reminds you of your household or anyone you know household I advise you to talk to a trusted teacher or counselor. Right I just felt I had to put that in there because of the nature of the problem is much too common. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and another one will be up tomorrow. Aufweidersehen ^_^


	4. Detention Really Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha…short and to the point. Oh yeah I don't own The Wizard of Oz either.

A/N: Alright well I managed to get down my basement stairs (computer is down there) after volleyball (a miracle) so I'm updating!! YAY! Plus I really don't want to do a coversheet for history ^_^; so enough chitchat I have to thank all my WONDERFUL reviewers!! You guys are so nice to me. THANK YOU! 

Anti (.)Poptarts: I'll do better than Sunday! I'll update today. Glad you like my story and things will be getting lighter from here on out. 

Chapter 4- Detention Really Sucks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ding Dong Ring Dong The bell signaling the start of class rang out through the town. Kagome was currently outside the school running to it like her feet were on fire. She dashed up the stairs two at a time and burst into her class. Everyone turned their heads away from the front of the class and looked to see who came in late. Kagome stepped into the class and shut the door quietly behind her. She went to go to her desk but instead had a pink detention slip handed to her. "Late again I see Miss.Higurashi. Please take your seat" The teacher then went back to the front of the classroom and resumed speaking to the class. Kagome sat in her seat and took out her history notebook and started to copy down the notes on the board.  

~~At Lunch~~ 

"Hey Kagome, what happened? You're never late" One of her friends asked 

"Well seeing as I had to cross the whole town just to get here I think I made pretty good time" Kagome answered 

"Not good enough though. You were still late by a couple minutes" Another girl said 

"And you got detention" The first girl said 

"Oh well, it's not like I missed the whole lesson or anything" Kagome said quite snappily. She was running out of patience and just wanted to go home. 'Oh wait I can't go back home. Only back to the Orphanage' She got gloomier and her head hung down until no one could see her face through her hair. 

"What's the matter Kagome?" One of her friends finally asked 

"Well, do you guys watch the news at all?" she asked 

"No" All four girls answered at once 

"My mom, Souta, and Grandfather all got in a plane crash. None survived" Kagome's voice got softer as she talked. 

"Are you serious?" One asked 

Kagome didn't answer. Her head snapped up and she stared at all of them in disbelief. They had no idea that a plane crash had happened at all much less that her family was killed. Then she spotted someone coming towards her. It was a boy in her grade but he wasn't in her class. Nonetheless she knew him, he had on a few occasions tried to ask her out. All failed but he was just as dim as everyone else she attended that school with. 

"Oh! Look, it's Hojo-kun. He probably wants to ask Kagome out again. You should accept, at least go to the movies with him" A friend on her right gushed.  

He went up to Kagome and stood in front of her. He then sat down across from her and said, "I am truly sorry for your loss, Kagome-chan. I hope you will accept this white rose as a sign of my sympathy" He gave her the flower and walked away as fast as he came. Leaving a dozen gushing girls and one stunned Kagome. 'Hmm..Maybe he isn't so dim after all' 

~~Fast Forward!! (I'm lazy today)~~ 

Ring Dong Ding Dong! The last bell of the day rang out and Kagome made her way down to the classroom that served as a detention hall. She walked in the door and handed the pink slip to surprise! The very teacher that issued her the pass in the first place. 'This is gonna be SooO much fun' She thought as she took a seat and stared at the white wall for the hour of boredom she was there for.  

When she finally got on the train to go 'home' the sun was almost below the horizon and dusk was setting in. She stared at all the beautiful colors in the sky. From red, to orange, to pink, to purple, to light blue, to dark blue. The night sky had not yet set in at all. She sat and felt the car rocking slightly with the warm light of the half set sun washing over her. When her stop finally came she took her time to get 'home' but when she walked in the door Kikyo came out of nowhere and scared Kagome half to death. "Just where have you been?" She asked, "I am responsible for you and you spoke of no after school activities"  

"I got detention so I had to stay after school for an extra hour" Kagome replied 

"What did you get detention for?" Kikyo asked 

"I was about a minute late for my first class. I go to a school all the way across town so I guess I have to leave earlier from now on to make it in time" Kagome said 

"Yes I suppose you will" Kikyo said and walked away leaving Kagome in the front entrance hall. Kagome went up to her room and stayed there. She wasn't hungry at all but she was very tired. She decided it was best to just go to sleep and in the morning she would get to class on time. She climbed under her covers and melted into them. She was remarkably tired and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Kagura came in after dinner and was curious as to why Kagome wasn't at dinner tonight. Everyone had said goodbye to Sango already and she had left with the American couple to catch an 8:00pm flight. As she opened the door she saw why, Kagome was fast asleep and she didn't even bother to get into pajamas before going to sleep.  Kagura carefully walked as silently as she could as to not wake up Kagome. 'Already asleep, I bet that long train ride might've worn her out. Not used to long commutes I see. No matter she'll get used to it. But she missed saying goodbye to Sango. Why should I care? She's just some priss that's going to get adopted and leave me to have no roommate again. Such is the way the world works' Kagura sneered as she thought of this. She then turned out her light and went to bed. 

~~Three Months Later~~ 

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kagome turned over to turn her alarm clock off. She got up and put on her school uniform then hurried down to breakfast. She stuffed some pancakes down her throat and some milk then ran out of the dining hall wiping her face with a napkin. Everyone just stared at this spectacle when someone finally said something. "She should try out for a pancake eating contest" Everyone in the room murmured their agreement with the little girl that spoke up.  

Kagome hopped on the train just as the doors were closing and found a seat despite the morning rush. Then her stop came and she ran out of the station, up some stairs and sprinted the rest of the way to her school. She sat down at her desk just as the bell rang and the teacher entered the room.   

"Good Morning class!" the teacher said 

"Good Morning, Miss.Yukari" 

"Now yesterday we left off at the year 720ad. After the decline and fall of…." Miss.Yukari started. After awhile Kagome stopped listening and fell asleep with her arm propping her head up. She looked like she was merely looking down at her paper so Miss.Yukari called on her to answer a question. When Kagome didn't answer the boy in front of her poked her and her forehead slammed on the desk.  

"Huh?" She woke up to find the boy that sat in front of her turned around and staring at her. "What? What's the matter?" she inquired 

"You falling asleep in my class is what the matter is Miss.Higurashi" Miss.Yukari stated as she stood over Kagome. "You haven't listened to a word I've been saying have you? That just earned you a week's worth of detention starting this afternoon" Miss.Yukari handed the poor girl a detention pass and walked away back to the front of the class. Kagome was then forced to listen to the achievements of the ancient world. *Scoff*like she wanted to hear about THAT. 

A/N: I hope this will suffice. I take a really long time to type so no one's prob gonna read it till tomorrow (Sunday) anyway. But I might be surprised. Ok, advanced warning! Next Saturday (the 30th of January) I will absolutely NOT be updating I will say this at the end of each chapter from now till next Sat. I have my first Tournament and it's in New Jersey so I have to leave my house by 5:00am and I'll get home at about 10:00pm the coaches said. So please don't waste time by looking to see if it is. I won't be mean and leave a cliffy on the Fri. before though. Well just figured I'd tell everyone that so it's not a surprise. Aufweidersehen! ^_^ 


	5. I Don't Think We're In Japan Anymore, To...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the Wizard of Oz (this time it'll show up). 

A/N: Hey hey!! How's everyone doing? Well I hope you're all good because the story is going to evolve in this chapter and get to the real story. Also just a reminder I will not be updating January 31st but I will not leave a cliffhanger because that's just evil…. hmmm…I AM evil but not that evil so on with the fic!! 

Skitzoflame: Glad you liked it but I had to have some time skip before Kagome gets adopted because then it would just be weird if Kagome got adopted about two days after she showed up. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^  

Puppkid: Thanks for the review! Umm.. Yeah everyone in the town is really either dumb or could care less. I made the teacher a mold of all of mine so she's basically a bitch. Wonderful right? 

Chapter 5- I Don't Think We're In Japan Anymore, Todo 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kagome walked into the entrance hall of her 'home' Kikyo once again surprised her by jumping out at her.  "Late again. At this rate you'll never eat dinner" She said to Kagome who was still trying to get her heart rate back to normal. 

"I got detention again. I fell asleep in class by accident and the teacher caught me" Kagome explained, "I have detention for the next week" 

"That might be changed" Kikyo said "Come with me, there are some people I'd like you to meet" Kikyo motioned for Kagome to follow her as she turned around and walked in the direction of the office. Kagome followed and as she walked in she saw the backs of two people's heads in the chairs in front of Kikyo's desk. Kagome took a seat in the third chair that was in front of the desk and waited for Kikyo to speak. "Kagome I would like you to meet Mr. And Mrs. Becker. They wanted to adopt you, but you'd be going back to New York with them" 

Kagome stared at Kikyo in disbelief. These people wanted her as their daughter? "Ummm…ok" Kagome had no idea what to say. 

"I'll leave and give you time to get to know one another" Kikyo said, got up and walked out of the office. 

"So Kagome, is there anything you would like to ask us? We already know a lot about you" Mrs. Becker asked in Japanese 

Kagome was taken aback by the fact that she knew Japanese so well, but she quickly recovered from the shock. "Why do you want me as your daughter?" Kagome asked the both of them 

"We really don't want a little child, and we like to adopt kids like yourself in all age groups below the age of 16" Mr. Becker said 

"Oh, you don't care about what happened? That I'm influenced already and almost nothing can change my mindset?" Kagome asked she certainly didn't want to be stuck here for the rest of her teen years but she also wanted to live with people that would accept her as her. 

"What happened in the past is your own business. We have no right to know about it if you don't want us to" Mrs. Becker said, "Actually we have a couple kids that wanted to forget their past and have a new start. That's what we gave them, a fresh start with different surroundings"  

"Hmm… I like you both and I really don't want to be here until I'm of legal age to leave so… yes, you can adopt me if you like" Kagome said finally 

Mr. And Mrs. Becker's faces both lit up in joy. Mr. Becker went to find Kikyo and have the paperwork done. Once everything was filled out and Kagome was the legal daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Becker they left and she went up to her room. She would leave the next afternoon after her assigned detention. She walked in the door of her room and Kagura was at her desk doing schoolwork for the next day. "I see you finally came back" Kagura said without looking up. 

"Yeah, I had detention again today. Then Kikyo wanted me to meet these two people. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon" Kagome said. She turned her back to Kagura as her head suddenly lifted. Kagome got her p.j.'s and slipped into them. 

"What? You got adopted?" Kagura asked

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't want to leave you without a roommate but I don't want to be here. So when the opportunity arises you take it" Kagome said as she sat down at her desk and opened her textbook to the assigned pages. She started to do the schoolwork for that night. Even though she would be leaving the next afternoon she still had to go to school the next day. 

"It's alright, I understand. It's a never-ending cycle I guess I'm just not wanted. No one wants a daughter that has had that sort of past" Kagura looked down at her work again. 

"What happened? I don't understand why no one would want you. You're studious; you are organized, great with kids. You keep referring to your past and now I'm curious" Kagome said to her 

"I guess I should tell you. You are one of my better friends here. Basically my Father was an alcoholic and one day he snapped. My mother prevented him from getting to me by taking his hits. He got to my room but I hid in the closet, my mother came behind him and jumped on him, he threw her off him and pulled a gun. Once he had killed her he killed himself. My mother had already called the police so I made my way past the bodies and went downstairs. I had no idea what happened but I saw it. I peeked out of the closet and saw it all" Kagura willed the tears to go away but they wouldn't. They threatened to slide down her face. 

Kagome was stunned. That made what happened to her seem a little less bad than what Kagura went through. At least Kagome hadn't been there and was the only survivor. "oh, I'm sorry I asked" They both went back to their work and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Eventually they both went to bed and the next morning was just like the one before except that Kagome stuffed waffles down her throat, not pancakes. 

~~After Afternoon Detention~~ 

Kagome sat on the train and couldn't believe that in just a few hours she'd be on a flight headed to LaGuardia Airport in New York. She'd miss Japan and all of her friends but somehow she wasn't sad at all. She was going to get a fresh start with people that didn't know what happened and that wouldn't really care what happened. It was refreshing to think she wouldn't be getting weird glances in the hallway from people she didn't know. As the train stopped at her stop she got off and took her time going back. She wanted to remember Japan and everyone. That's why she had a camera with her, she had taken countless pictures of everyone she knew and got an exceptionally good picture of a blushing Hojo-kun.  

As she walked through the doors of the orphanage she dashed up to her room before Kikyo could jump out at her. She got out her suitcase and packed everything away hastily. Everything except her mother's kimono. That was placed very carefully in her suitcase and was on top of everything else. She had a small duffel bag that she would walk on the plane with and her school bag. There was nothing in her school bag save some binders, pencils/pens, and a graphing calculator. All her textbooks were given back and she got to get out of detention, which seemed to annoy Miss. Yukari. 

Kagura was watching her do this and just kept reading her book. "Hey, Kagura. Thanks for being nice to me while I was here. I'm glad I had you as my friend" Kagome said 

"No problem, hey call once in awhile kay?" Kagura handed Kagome a piece of paper with a phone number on it. 

"Will do, so I guess I'll see ya on the flip side" 

"See ya" Kagura said as Kagome turned and left the room.  Once Kagome was out of ear shot Kagura added to herself "One more down. I wonder how many others will get to be my roommate" She then continued reading the book she was holding. 

As Kagome walked down the stairs she saw many of her friends that she made there seemingly waiting for her. "Hey Kagome" Rin said, "You didn't tell us you were leaving" 

"It just slipped my mind this morning. I was in such a rush to get to school that I didn't tell anyone. Sorry guys" Kagome said to the little girl in front of her. 

"Where are you going?" Rin asked 

"New York, it should prove interesting" Kagome answered her. 

"Hey write ok? And if you see Sango say 'hi' for us" Ayumi said 

"I don't think I'll see her but if I do I'll tell her"  

"Kagome" Kikyo was standing behind all of her friends "Come on you have to leave now"  

"I'm coming. Maybe I'll come back in a few years and visit" 

"We'll be here" Yukari said then turned and left in the direction of the dining hall. Everyone else followed her after saying his or her goodbyes. 

"Ready to go Kagome?" Mr. And Mrs. Becker was waiting with Kikyo. Kagome went with them to the car and waved goodbye to Kikyo from the backseat. Kikyo waved back and then disappeared inside. Kagome was now on her way to New York, one of the biggest cities in the U.S.A (at least I think it is). 

~~Four hours later~~  

The intercom on the airplane crackled on and a woman's voice came through it. There was a flight attendant at the front of the plane motioning to the words over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts, we are due for takeoff momentarily. Please note that in case of emergency there are two exits at the front and back of the aircraft. Thank you for choosing Air Japan and have a nice flight" Then the woman said the same thing in three other languages including English, German, and Spanish. 

Kagome was sitting by the window and soon felt the aircraft taking off. She looked out the window as Japan disappeared below them and soon they were flying over the Pacific Ocean. It was dark and there was nothing to see but blackness. She eventually was lulled to sleep by the subtle vibrations in the airplane. When she woke up it was morning and someone was shaking her to wake up. "Kagome we're here, it's time to get off" Mrs. Becker was next to her trying to gently wake her up. 

"Oh, ok. I'm up" Kagome sat upright and her neck was very tense. It was from sleeping wrong on it the whole night, now she had a crick. "Ouch" she muttered as she moved her head around to stretch out the muscles. She got up and followed her new parents off the airplane and into the airport. They had to go through customs and get their bags from the baggage claim. Once they had done this they walked outside and were met with spring air, although the engine exhaust from the planes masked it a little.

Kagome looked up to the sign above the airport and it said 'LaGuardia Airport'. She said this in English and sounded out the word. Even though she could understand, read, and write English she had a hard time forming sentences that made sense to speak. That was what she would work on while she was here. All three waited at a bus stop for fifteen minutes before the shuttle bus going to where they wanted came. Kagome got on the bus and looked out the window. It seemed like forever but eventually they reached the stop they wanted and got off. Kagome wondered where all the tall buildings were and the subways. They had passed many tall buildings and bridges on the way here so where were they? 

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but where exactly are we?" Kagome asked Mrs. Becker 

"We're in New York dear. I thought you knew" 

"I did but where are all the tall buildings? I don't see any" 

"Oh, we don't live in the city. It's too crowded and the air is very polluted. No we're on Long Island dear. It's just south of the city, the suburbs basically" 

"Oh, ok" 

"Don't worry you'll see the city. There are plenty of school trips there and plus out here on the Island you don't have to wear a uniform to school. You can wear whatever you like" Mrs. Becker said. Then she turned and started to walk up the side road they were dropped off on. Kagome followed and let the cool, fresh breeze wisp around her. 

A/N: YAY!! Finally she's in NY. I really don't have that much idea what it's like to actually LIVE in the city so I don't really want to try to explain it. I go in there like once or twice a year and most people look like they're going to have a heart attack very soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and there will probably be another update later after I do some stuff cause I got out of school early!! Well, Aufweidersehen! ^_^


	6. Who's The New Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. YAY!!!!   

A/N: Alright well I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter and I won't talk very much right now so enjoy!! 

Skitzoflame: Yes I know that a 'normal' person wouldn't but I don't classify Kagome as a very 'normal' person…hmmmm…. hope you like this chapter!! ^_^  

Chapter 6- Who's The New Girl? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome walked behind Mr. And Mrs. Becker when they turned up a driveway. It wasn't a very long driveway and was cracked in places. It looked fairly old and had not been treated with the utmost care. Then she looked at the house. It wasn't anything special, a two-story beige sided house with a few windows in front. The windows were open and she could hear the commotion going on inside the house. " SARA!! GET BACK HERE!!" A girl was seen at the bottom of a flight of stairs being held back by two other girls. The girl she was after had something in her hand; it looked like a piece of paper with writing on it from where Kagome stood at the front door. 

"Nah nah Na nan na!!! (That stupid annoying singsong thing kids do) is Emily mad? Heh heh heh heh!! Guess I hit a sore spot then!!" She then went running into a back room. 

Kagome stood watching this and trying to follow the conversation. She sort of understood wheat they were saying but only slightly. Of course she didn't know the cause but it was pretty easy to tell that the girl named Emily was pretty pissed. Mrs. Becker opened the door to the house and rushed in pulling Kagome in behind her. "What was that all about?" Mrs. Becker demanded 

"Sara took a letter I was writing and wouldn't give it back. Then to make things even worse she READ it. That's my private letter and why the hell were you guys holding me back?" She turned on the two holding her. 

"Ummm…you would've killed her and we didn't want to have to hide you from the cops?" The girl on Emily's left said. She had straight brown hair with bright orange at the bottom. She was tall, had ripped jeans and an 'Ataris' tee shirt on. She wore a long zip up sweater; which was open and her eyes were brown with a green rim of color around the outside of the iris. 

"Well I don't like Sara at all but still…violence isn't the answer" The girl on Emily's right commented. She was shorter than Emily and the other girl but her arms looked powerful. She was wearing a white shirt with the letters 'OH' on the front and on the back it said 'Outside Hitter'. She had short, black, curly hair and dark brown eyes with specks of gold. She wore cargo pants and blue sneakers with the 'Nike' symbol on the side.  

The girl Emily herself had shoulder length light brown hair with blonde sun streaks. Her eyes were a subtle shade of green, they sparkled with anger. She wore a red shirt with a volleyball on the back top of the shirt; it was barely visible beneath her hair. It had the words 'My Passion' on the front with the 'Nike' symbol. "Oh NOW you say 'violence isn't the answer'" Emily said mocking the girl "But I could've sworn about a month ago you were trying to beat the crap out of someone that took your Planner" 

The girl with black hair looked like she was about to run for it when the girl with orange hair pointed something out. "You do know that there's someone else here. Right? Do you feel it would be the best first impression to be FIGHTING the first time she meets us?" She pointed straight at Kagome; Kagome looked surprised at this and looked around nervously. 

"Well, I'll take the initiative then seeing as you people won't" The girl with orange hair told Emily and the other girl. She walked up to Kagome and held out her hand in a hand shaking position. Kagome took it and was taken by surprise at how strong this girl was. "My name is Bryanna, but most people call me Bry (pronounced: Brie)" She turned away from Kagome and gestured to the girl with short black hair. "And this is Skye and you probably have caught on that she's Emily. What's your name?" 

"My name is Kagome" Kagome said with ease. She could do this but Kagome knew the questions would get more intricate but she was sort of fluent…she hoped. 

"We'll help you get settled if you like. Then all four of us can hang out before volleyball practice today" Bry motioned for Kagome to follow her, Emily, and Skye up the stairs. Once Kagome got up there she noticed it was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There were more than five rooms crammed onto the second floor. It wasn't very cramped either; two to a room and it was evident what type of personalities the others had just by looking at their walls.  

Emily motioned for her to walk into one of the rooms. Once she walked in she noticed that only one side of the room had very light green walls and the other side was bare and white. There were two beds and two bookcases and two desks in the room. "Guess I'm gonna have a new roommate! YAY! I was getting quite tired of looking at that white," Emily said as Kagome put her luggage down on the bed. Kagome looked at Emily's half of the room. There was a border of phrases in all-different languages. She looked at it until she came across Japanese writing. It said "Independent and strong". As she looked over to the bookcase Kagome saw it jam-packed with books of all sorts. Books were piled on top of books yet it seemed to have a kind of order to it. It was done by genre with the mystery on one side then the horror, comedy, novels, classics…and the list goes on and on my friends cause this is the book list that never ends.  

Kagome started to unpack and by the time she was done her half of the room looked almost as empty as it did before. She looked around and sighed in disappointment. She didn't take any of her posters or wall scrolls that were on her wall in her old room. "What's the matter you look like something's wrong" Bry said from her position leaning against the doorframe. She didn't look like she cared by the bored look on her face. 

"It just that" Kagome started in English "I would like a room that's full of my own personality and that screams 'me' when you walk in. Like Emily's half of the room" Kagome finished struggling for words. 

"That'll only happen with time. Hell it took me close to six months before I actually got the effect I wanted" Skye said from her new spot in the doorway, shoving Bry to the side. "But for now what do you guys want to do?" 

"How about we…go annoy some people and get a certain letter back. You want to help Kagome? It's a lot of fun" Bry suggested 

"I forgot about that. Sara is going to pay!" Emily said and then rushed out of the room and down the hall. Kagome didn't have anything else to do so she hurried behind them. "So what's our plan of attack?" 

"Ok" Skye whipped out a white board and a marker from nowhere and started to write. "This is the perps current location, we'll split up and surround her, then we move in for the kill. Emily, Bry, and I will hold her down while new agent Kagome takes the letter" All three girls stared at Skye. 

"Where did you get the whiteboard?" Emily asked 

"E-Bay" was her one word answer "Now let's go!" All four girls quietly and quickly made their way down the stairs and to the back den. There Sara (a 10 yr old with blonde hair and brown eyes) was giving a special reading of the letter. Emily, Skye, and Bry snuck up behind Sara and tackled her. She was surprised as Kagome ran up and plucked the letter from her grasp, then she ran upstairs to her room, shut and locked the door. Soon after Emily was banging on the door to be let in but Kagome couldn't get the lock to unlock. It was stuck. 

'CRAP! Why did I have to lock it? And on my first day too" Kagome mentally scolded herself. Kagome heard the screams of the three girls as they were advanced upon. Right before the crowd supporting Sara got them Kagome got the door to unlock and grabbed them then closed and locked the door. 

"Phew! That's what I call a close one. But it's all fun and games, now then what was on this letter that you didn't want us to see?" Bry said easily snatching the paper from Kagome. She quickly read the contents of it before Emily hit her in the head and took it back. 

"It's not for you to look at" She stuck it in a desk drawer and locked it. "Now then what do we do now?" Emily said cheerfully and nicely. 

'These girls are weird' Kagome thought. Then her conclusion was proved once more. "Hey everyone lets do the octopus dance!! w00t w00t!" Skye began to sway and twist her arms and legs while still 'dancing'. 'I take that back, they are very very weird!!'  

"How bout no?" Emily said saving them all from the horrific 'dance'. "We can introduce Kagome to everyone else that lives here" She said 

"Sounds good. Who do we start with that's not just scary until you know them? We'll introduce those people first" Bry said 

"There is not one person here that's not like that. When I first saw you I thought you were a freak!" Skye commented to Bry 

"Look who's talking Octopus girl" Bry countered. From there it was an all out insult war ending with vulgar words and Bry eventually winning because of a low comment on an event that had occurred a few months past. 

'I can understand everything they're saying and I've only been here what? Two hours at the most?' Kagome was about to say something when Emily grabbed her and pulled her into the hall. Skye and Bry followed after, still bickering about something. "They always do that. Just ignore it they've never got into such a bad fight that it didn't end with them on the ground laughing" Emily whispered to Kagome 

"Let's go see what Jill is doing" Skye said, "She got a new manga and that's all she's been doing today"  

"Ok, well a little bio first on her. Her name is Jill and she came here when her mother died after having lived with cancer for four years. Her father left but Mrs. Becker is her aunt so she came here" Emily told Kagome. They then entered a room in which lay a huskier girl about their age. She was laying on her back on her bed and had a book stuck in front of her face. She didn't look over when the door was opened. 

"Yeah" came a voice from somewhere within the depths of the book. 

"Hey Jill, we just came because there's someone new that just arrived about an hour or two ago" Skye said 

Jill finally looked up and saw Kagome "Oh hey, welcome to the Becker residence and as a new Becker yourself you get a free guided tour of every room in the house but my room because I am busy and cannot be bothered right now. Good day to you" And she stuck her face back into the book. 

They walked out of the room and closed the door. "Yeah she's like that sometimes but usually she's nicer" Emily said 

"Sometimes being the key word" Bry cut in 

"There is another girl but she's at work right now, so I guess we'll go meet someone else then" Emily said them walked across the hall to another room. Christina Agulera music was muffled due to the door being closed. 

A/N: Oooooh, who in the world can be listening to that crap they call music?? Heh heh heh!!! I tried to give them somewhat American names for the first couple people. There are more people soooo, get ready!! Oh I WILL be updating this upcoming Saturday because the pple in charge of the day of the tournament decided to move it to Sunday. T_T NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SUPER-BOWL!!! I really wanted to watch it this year too! Who do you want to win??? I don't really know who I would like to win just as long as someone wins!. Aufweidersehen! ^_^ 


	7. School?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Wow…I never thought I'd see the year when my district would allow not one but TWO snow days in one month… well this is good news for you because I swear that later on tonight I'll update once again. To tell the truth I really despise snow…well enjoy! "blah" means that the word came out of Kagome's mouth in Japanese. 

Skitzoflame: Thanks for the review!!  Yeah, I kinda suck at leaving cliffhangers…^_^  

Puppkid: YAY!! Yankees are awesome! But it IS football season and there's usually a huge party and now I have to miss it!!! Yes it is unfortunate for Kagome but it'll get a bit better…I think ^_^; heh heh heh

Chapter 7- School? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they stood outside the door of the room they heard the music being blasted. "Ummm…this is Melissa's room, she came here after her mother couldn't take care of her anymore. Well her mother was 15 and just left her at an orphanage. Anyway let's meet her" Emily opened the door and the music blasted in their faces and it was like a whirlwind of music. They staggered in and pulled the door closed behind them. Skye stepped over to the stereo and turned it off. There was an immediate ringing in the ears then silence. 

"Heeeeeeyyyyy!! Why'd you turn it off?" the girl was standing on her bed tacking up some more posters of her favorite singer…Christina Aguleria. She wore too tight pants with an even tighter midriff shirt that covered barely anything. She had two huge hoops of earrings in her ears and way too much make-up on her face. She popped her gum that was in her mouth and waited for an explanation.   

"God why the hell must you blast that crap?" Skye said to her 

"Excuse me? If you wanna talk about crap why don't you just look at your c.d. collection?" Melissa countered. She stepped off the bed and onto the floor. From there she was not very tall but she still didn't back off even as Skye was glowering over her like a giant.  

"We didn't come to argue about music; this is Kagome she just got here a couple of hours ago" Emily said  as she looked around with disgust. 

"Oh, hi! My name is Melissa and welcome. I don't know why you're hanging around those three but if you want I can show you around" Melissa said; then she looked at what Kagome was wearing. She still wore her school uniform from her old school "and while we're at it we'll get you something better to wear" Melissa commented as she took in the green sailor shirt and green skirt. 

Kagome took this as an insult so she tried to come back with something but it didn't work out as well as she thought. She meant to say "Why would I want to look like you? You're basically wearing a piece of cloth" but Melissa understood it as "Why would I blah blah blah? You are blah wear a blah of clot"  

Melissa just looked at her for a minute then laughed at Kagome. Kagome turned on her heel and ripped open the door. She was mad…no she was furious!!! She had plainly said an insult but all that slut did was laugh. She felt the blood rising but she took deep breaths and calmed down. She heard the door slam and the other three girls come up to her. "Hey, I told her what you meant to say and she kicked us out" Bry said "If you want to say something that you don't know how to quite say in English you can tell me in Japanese and I'll translate it for you to English" 

"You know Japanese?"  Kagome asked 

"Yeah, but my problem is I can't write it too well. We should meet the other residents before it gets too late. If you were wondering the other girl that rooms with Melissa is Marisa. Marisa is also small and is a basic clone of Melissa but Marisa has darker skin" Bry finished then Emily went to the door next to Melissa's. 

Emily knocked on the door and a girl about the age of twelve opened the door. "Hey Akiko, just wanted you to meet the new girl here" Emily said 

Akiko looked at Kagome and finally said "Hi, welcome to our humble home. I hope you enjoy being here as much as I do" Akiko didn't sound too happy or excited. She actually sounded bored. Kagome introduced herself and peered into the room. It was half blue and half pink. There were stuffed animals in the weirdest places. They were everywhere; on top of the bookshelf, on the bar that holds curtains up, and just everywhere on the pink side. "Sara is somewhere, not sure where but you'll find her…it's not hard when she's so loud. Nice meeting you Kagome" Akiko then closed the door leaving the girls staring at stickers of cute fuzzy animals. 

In the next hour they met everyone who lived there. It was a total of 13 residents including Kagome; Jill even came out and properly introduced herself. There was Jill- 16 yrs old, Emily-14yrs, Skye-14yrs, Bry-14yrs, Sara-10yrs, Akiko-12yrs, Shippo-12yrs, Melissa-13yrs, Marisa-13yrs, Ben-15yrs, Johanna-17yrs, Keith-12yrs, and Kagome-15yrs. "Oh man! It's already 3:30 pm!! We have to go, right about now!!" Skye said looking at her watch. All three girls dashed into their rooms and a minute later all three came out in identical black shorts, knee socks, kneepads, and sneakers. The only thing really different was the color of their shirts.  Same brand though, Kagome looked at them in question.   

"We all went shopping for our volleyball stuff together…obviously" Bry said as she noticed that Kagome was looking at each of them. 

'Oh wow…that's just weird' Kagome thought as she took in each outfit that was basically the same. "You had better go then if you needed to leave a couple minutes ago" Kagome said. All three went running past her, down the stairs and out to a car where Mr. Becker was already waiting. Kagome went into her room and closed the door. She flopped down on the bed and soon fell asleep amongst the fluffy pillows and comforter.   

When Kagome woke up it was already dark and someone was gently shaking her awake. "It's time to eat dinner, come on wake up" Someone said Kagome opened her eyes fully and saw Emily. Finally, I thought you would never wake up. Let's go eat, it's hamburger night. Dad's making it on the grill because it's a little warmer" Emily walked to the door and left without another word. Kagome got up and followed Emily to the dining room where everyone was already seated around the huge table. There were two seats open and Kagome sat at one while Emily sat at the other. There were mass amounts of food piled up on the table. There were buns, French fries, Potato salad, Macaroni salad, Hamburgers, Cheeseburgers, and various other things Kagome couldn't quite tell what it was. When the clock struck 7:00pm everyone dug in and it was an all out war to get as much food as they could. Kagome was taken aback by it and was timid but Bry shoved food onto her plate and it wasn't a little.  

"You can't be timid, you have to just get the food then you can eat" Bry said to her stuffing bread into her mouth and washing it down with a brown soda in the glass in front of her. Soon everyone stopped fighting for food and ate but there was still a lot of food left on the table. In the next hour everything was finished off and there wasn't a speck of food left on the table. As Kagome got ready for bed she felt she could be maybe happy here. It sure was eventful and fun, and there were a lot of people her age. She slipped under her covers and eventually fell asleep. 

~~The Next Morning~~ 

"Kagome!! If you don't wake up NOW we're going to be late" Kagome heard Emily yell from her dresser. 

"Huh? What am I going to be late?" Kagome asked puzzled 

"It's Monday!! We have to go to school you know" Emily replied 

"School? I have to go to school?"  

"Yes, you do. Everyone does. You might not be able to answer a lot of questions in English but you can understand it"  

"Oh, Where is my uniform?" Kagome asked looking puzzled at Emily who had on a pair of loose jeans, and a pullover sweater. She was pulling on socks as Kagome sat up. 

"Uniform? There are none, you wear whatever you want to wear. We go to the public school not a catholic school" Emily replied shoving sneakers on her feet and grabbing her backpack. "You have exactly ten minutes to get out to the bus stop" Emily turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. 

Kagome then scrambled out of bed and went over to her drawer. She pulled out a green tee shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She pulled her sweater on and grabbed her backpack. She ran down the stairs and pulled on her shoes, then ran outside just as the bus pulled up. She saw everyone get on and the doors were closing as she got there. The doors opened and she stepped on the bus. She looked for a place to sit but there weren't any open seats. Almost everyone was sharing a seat with someone else and the bus was extremely crowded. The only person sitting alone was a boy with silver hair that was a little on the longer side. She went up to him and said, "Could I sit with you? There are no other seats available" 

He looked at her and she noticed that he had golden eyes. "Feh! I guess but you have to sit by the window"  

Kagome nodded her head 'ok' and sat down by the window. She stared out the window watching the houses and trees go by. Then as the bus pulled onto the main road she watched all the stores go by. The main road was more like a highway; there were so many cars. The bus eventually pulled into a bus circle and she got a look at the school. It was fairly big and had pillars holding up a section of roof at the main doors. 'It doesn't look too much bigger than my old school' 

The doors to the bus opened and everyone filed out. When she got outside she looked for Emily or someone and finally found Bry talking to other girls. "Bry!" Kagome shouted as she caught up to her "Can you tell me where I have to go?"  

"Sure, you should probably go to the main office and get your schedule. I'll go with you, maybe you'll be in some of my classes" Bry answered she then turned to the girls she was talking to and said something to them, probably in another language. They waved goodbye and left to go inside the school. "Let's go" Bry started to walk inside and Kagome followed. They entered the doors and turned left in the lobby, at the end of that hall they turned left again and Bry pushed one of the double doors open and walked in. Kagome entered after and they walked up to the big desk. There were teachers milling around and one said hello to Bry. They got the secretary's attention and she came over. 

"What can I help you with?" She asked in a honey sweet voice. 

A/N: YAY!!! Another chapter done…it's really cold out!! 

Yomi: Brrrrr…yes Tomo just state the friggin obvious!!  

Tomo: OK!! Well hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to Read and Review!!! ^_^ 


	8. What Did You Say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Ummm…I kinda got sidetracked last night trying desperately to make my drawings look less chibi; but it's all good because I update everyday basically anyway sooo…yeah. Oh yeah and headaches suck! Well hope you enjoy this very eventful (or not so eventful whichever you think it is) chapter!! ^_^ 

Skitzoflame: Yeah I guess it would… hmmm…yeah it would but such is her luck. Just wait till she goes to English class and well you'll see. Thanks for the review I'm glad that you like it!! 

woodlandsprite: Thank you!! I'm very glad that you like my story!! 

PixiStixPrincess: Yeah I do too. I made it on LI because I'm familiar with the surroundings. It's a lot easier to write about characters when they're in a place you know. Thanks for the review!! I always appreciate it!  

Chapter 8- WHAT DID YOU SAY?? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What can I help you with?" The secretary said in a honey sweet voice.  

"Yes, my friend here is new. She's enrolled in the school but she didn't get a schedule" Bry said to her 

"What is your friends name?" The secretary asked 

"Kagome Higurashi-Becker" Bry replied  

"Just a moment" She went to her computer and typed in something then printed something out. "Here you go, these are all her classes and the rooms" She then went back to her desk and started typing again. 

Kagome and Bry walked out of the office as Bry looked at Kagome's schedule. "Hey! We've got English, History, and P.E. together!" She said excitedly 

Bry handed Kagome her schedule and told her how to follow the schedule. There is a six-day rotation of A, B, C, D, E, and F days. Today is a B day so first period you have health and tomorrow you have P.E. And on and on and on. If you're not sure about you're classroom or schedule and I or anyone else from the house isn't around you can ask your teacher or a teacher in the hall during passing. Never ask any peers though, they're all evil and will not direct you the correct way. Have fun in health!" with that Bry walked away towards her first period class which was Band. 

Kagome looked at her schedule and looked at the room number for her health class. It was room 215 and Kagome had no idea where that was and she saw a teacher so she hurried up to them. "Excuse me?" she said to the teacher 

"Yes?" The teacher said to Kagome 

"Can you tell me where room215 is?"  

"That's up these stairs right here. You go up and make a right. It should be the third door down on your left. Isn't it a little late in the year not to know where your class is?" The teacher inquired 

"I'm new. I just moved here from blah" Kagome said 

"From where?" 

"Ja-pa-n" Kagome said in English 

"Oh Japan" The teacher said   

"Well thank you" Kagome said as she departed for her class. 'Her accent was weird' Kagome thought. 'Everyone at the house didn't have that sort of accent although they did have a slight one' She walked up to the class and actually got the room right. When the bell rang the first time everyone filed in and by the second bell everyone was seated. 

"First off we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi-Becker" Miss. L said butchering the pronunciation of her name. "She just moved here from Japan and I would all like you to welcome her to our class"   

The whole class said in a tired monotone voice "Welcome Kagome" Most people didn't even say that they mumbled something that couldn't be heard if you wanted to hear it. 

'Wow these are an enthusiastic bunch' Kagome thought sarcastically. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the same silver haired boy she asked to sit with that morning. Someone whispered something to him and it seemed like he growled a little from his seat in the back of the class. 'Weird, very weird' 

After a fun 45 minutes of "Alcohol is bad don't drink it, and don't fall asleep while you're drunk or else you might throw up and choke on it and die" Kagome was ready to strangle someone. There were so many interruptions and side comments that she thought were rude and inappropriate that never happened back in Japan it just made her mad. She looked at the schedule and found that there were seven more 45 min periods to go!! 'Ok, next is Earth Science. This shouldn't be so bad' 

She had never been more wrong! The stools they sat on had no back to it so you couldn't lean back, the desks were cold, her lab partner slept the whole class, and her teacher was the most boring person in the world. He kept changing his accent and at those times she couldn't follow what was being said at all. To make it worse it was a double period and she was counting down the minutes until it would be over. After the bell rang she got out of there so fast no one even noticed. She was walking down the hall and looking at the schedule trying to figure out where to go for fourth period English that she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone. She was fell backwards and landed on her butt, but she had hit her head on the other person's head and was now holding it in pain.  

"Watch where you're going, wench!" someone spoke in a low sort of growl. Kagome looked up and she saw the silver haired boy with golden eyes getting up and brushing himself off. He was wearing a tee shirt with an Abercrombie and Fitch label and kaki pants. He wore sneakers and his long silver hair was tied back from his face. 

"Oh, sorry…wait did blah call me blah we-n-chh?" She asked  

The boy suddenly had a confused look and narrowed his eyebrows. "What did you just say?"  

Luckily Emily and Bry were passing in the same hall as them. When they saw the commotion they came over to see what it was all about, then they saw Kagome. Emily and Bry rushed into the circle that formed, Emily took Kagome and steered her away from the boy. Bry took Kagome's place in front of the boy and quickly said, "Hi, Inu-Yasha!! Umm…she said Oh, sorry…wait did you just call me a wench? Yeah that's what she said so bye!" Bry quickly walked away knowing that there was going to be an outburst in three..two..one.. 

"YEAH, I DID CALL HER A WENCH!" He then walked away to his next class huffing and puffing. 

'He can never just let things go, just HAS to get the last word' Bry thought as she went over to where Kagome was. "Ok, let's motor because we're going to be late for English and Mrs. H doesn't like it when students are late so come on! See ya Em!" Bry took Kagome's hand and ran down the hall, some stairs and another hall. They rushed into a classroom and sat down just as the bell rang. 

'Phew that was close' Kagome thought as Mrs. H walked to the front of the class. She was quite small even with her three-inch heels on. She had a book in her hand and it was labeled "Romeo and Juliet". 'Great, old English. This'll be fun'  

"We have a new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi-Becker" Mrs. H said as she handed Kagome a copy of the book. "Today we're going to read act II scene III. We'll interpret the meaning as we go along. Alessandra you can read for Juliet today, Megan will read for the Nurse, Matt will read for Mircutio, and Brendan will read for Romeo. Let's begin" 

Kagome just looked at the words in the book and none of them made any sense to her. She could barely make out regular English much less old English. 45 minutes of puzzled looks later she was thoroughly frustrated. She had read for a small part and couldn't even get a line right. "It's ok. I don't think she expected you to know it anyway" Bry said as they made their way to History. 

~~Three Hours Later~~

Brrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg!! The last bell of the day rang and Kagome flipped open her planner she had been given to use for the remainder of the year.   She had some homework but not too much. Her peers however were all complaining about having so much HW that it was weighing them down. Kagome's bag was fairly light for some reason and she didn't even have a locker yet. An amazing feat in itself. She walked out of her math classroom and to Skye's locker. There were among other people Bry, Emily, a girl Jessica (she had black hair and olive skin. She wore a skirt with a tee shirt and black leggings with converse sneakers), Tova (She was African American and had short hair. She wore a purple skirt with a purple blouse and sandals). It was definitely an odd group of friends. They were all talking above the chatter of their peers when a boy with black hair snuck up behind Bry. Kagome was the only one who saw him and was about to warn Bry but he put one finger to his lips telling her to not say anything. 

Kagome had her mouth open and this looked a bit strange. "Were you going to say something?" Jessica asked Kagome. 

"Oh, no. I was just yawning; it has been a very confusing and tiring day for me" Kagome said as she glanced past Bry to the boy. He then took Bry's braids and directed the ends at her face and tickled her with her own hair. Tova was going to warn her but it was too late. Bry didn't turn around but let out an aggravated sigh.  

"Why the hell do you do that Miroku?" Bry said 

"It's funny to see your reaction" He answered 

Bry turned around and everyone backed away from her. Her eyes were all but flaming. "Uh oh" Miroku said as Bry punched him in the face. It instantly bruised.  

"OWWWWW!!! That was harsh" Miroku said, "At least I didn't do what I usually do" he walked away as her face turned bright red. 

"Sometimes I wish he would disappear one day" Bry said 

"That was weird" Kagome said to the group 

"Yes, and expect a lot more of it. The longer you hang out with us the more loud, obnoxious, and weird you get, just warning you" Tova said   

"I think it'll be all right being here. At first I thought it would be hell but you are so funny and ummm….blah" Kagome said 

"Random? Yeah but that's what makes it fun to hang out with us" Bry said 

"You got that right," Skye said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Oh look there goes loverboy" Everyone turned their gaze to a certain silver haired boy talking to a girl. 

"He should just ask her out already! I mean they're already basically going out" Jessica commented 

"Yep" Emily said. She noted the puzzled look on Kagome's face and explained the 'drama'. "Basically Inu-Yasha is friends with that girl, but they've been hugging and being closer than friends for the past month and he hasn't asked her out yet. It's pretty sad, but it's like they're going out even if they haven't decided it yet"  The girl that Inu-Yasha was talking to left "But now I'm going to go bash his head into the brick wall because maybe then the message will get through his thick skull" Emily went over to him and talked a little; everyone waited in anticipation. Then there was a loud crack heard and Inu-Yasha fell to the floor. His skull wasn't cracked but he would definitely get a big headache. 

There was a chorus of "Ouch" and "Ahhhhhh, that must've hurt" heard within the hallway. "Ok! Ok! I'll do it tomorrow, wench. Just leave me alone" Inu-Yasha said as he stood up again with a exasperated sigh. 

"Good and if you don't I really will crack your skull open" Emily told him 

"Feh! Fine" He rolled his eyes and walked away still rubbing his head. 

Kagome didn't know what to think of this. She just stood there shocked at what happened, she didn't think Emily of all people would smash someone's head into a wall. She would've thought Bry or Skye would do it, Kagome had noticed that they were the overly violent ones. "Maybe we get on the bus? It might leave without us" Kagome said. She was about to say something else when she felt something on her lower back despite her backpack. She whirled around and slapped the person. 'It's the guy that pulled Bry's hair. What the hell was he doing?' 

Before getting over this first shock Miroku grabbed her hand and said with all sincerity in his voice "Will you bear my child?" 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" Kagome yelled. Jessica came over and hit him on the head. 

"I was wondering when he'd do that," Jessica said to Kagome. "Oh don't worry about it he's said that line to every girl in the school…and he wonders why no one likes him. Hentai"   

A/N: Ok! Really weird but I hope you liked it. Oh if anyone was wondering these are the pairings…InuKag…SessSang (she's coming back into the story next chapter)…MirBry…and that's all I have right now. I know Sesshomaru and Sango?? It's a bit weird but I want my story to be a little different than the traditional pairings….well sorta, everyone prob knew it was gonna be a Inu-Yasha/Kagome fic. Anywayz…remember to click that button in the left corner and Review…it'll make me very happy ^_^ ……………………………………………………………………….. 


	9. Old Friends And New Aquaintinces i reall...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha if anyone was wondering…. 

A/N: YIPPIE!! You like my story, I am very glad because I am not only writing for pure amusement but for you the readers!! Sorry it's a bit late but I had to get volleyball court shoes cause I dun have any, then I wanted to get Ranma ½ volume #2 but Boarders didn't have it so now I have to wait a week and I'm VERY upset because my friend gave me vol.#3 …I have no idea what is going on by that point because I didn't read #2 and now I'm rambling so let's get onto the fic shall we? I think we shall. 

Skitzoflame: Thanks! I try to make the chapters as long as possible because just…yeah. I'm glad you like my pairings because I didn't think anyone would. Heh heh heh ^-^!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last.  

Chapter 9- Old Friends And New Acquaintances 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Kagome got on her bus to take her home she noticed that there was not many other people on the 2:45pm bus. She sat in a random seat and pulled out her cassette player that was in her pocket. She put on the headphones and turned her gaze to the window. No one from her 'family' was there because they had to stay after for one reason or another. Be it sports, extra help, or in Ben's (hasn't been mentioned really…yet) case detention.  She tapped her foot along to the beat of her music. She was listening to an old heavy metal group that no one could really understand because the words were screamed. Nonetheless it was good music. As the bus pulled away from the school she saw Miroku sit in the seat across the isle.  

Miroku noticed the new girl from earlier. He motioned for her to take her headphones off and she did. She even turned the music off for the time being. "Yes?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Ouch, I think I might've gotten frostbite" Miroku said noticing the coldness in her voice. Kagome looked at him with a confused face. She had no idea what he had implied but she was sure he didn't get frostbite. 

"What are you talk about?" She asked 

"Ya know cause there was so much coldness in your voice that it…yeah, never mind" He tried to explain it but it was hopeless. If you didn't get it you didn't get it and that was that. "Anyway my name is Miroku Sao, nice to meet you Kagome" 

"How- how did you know my name?" She asked looking very surprised 

"You should pay attention to the people in your classes. I'm in your health class, I sit next to Inu-Yasha. I believe you are familiar with him?"  

"Not really, I think Emily is his friend but other than that I just have bad luck and keep bumping into him" Kagome said 

"So you really have no idea who he is" Miroku said it as more of a statement than a question. 

"No,I" she was cut off though because the bus had gone over a speedbump at a fairly fast speed and everyone came off hi or her seat and came back down hard. You could hear a chorus of groans and "ow, what the hell?" "I don't know him" She finished  

"Hey I know this girl that's in my science class. She comes from the same town as you" Miroku said, "I think her name is Sango. Do you know her?"  

Kagome's face lit up at the sound of her name. Someone she knew! Finally. "Yeah I know her; she was at same orphanage as me. I forgot she came to New York"    

"Maybe it'll be good to talk to her, ya know be able to talk in Japanese with someone" Miroku said 

"I have Bry if I ever wanted to speak Japanese" Kagome commented "but thank you anyway, I can't wait until I can speak to her again. She was very nice to me when I had first come to the orphanage" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot Bry knows Japanese. She also knows German but she takes that in school, she's a language freak. It's not a bad thing because she always says 'the more languages you know the better you can communicate and understand people'. Then she goes into a long speech which I usually tune out of and end up getting my head smashed repeatedly into the brick wall…that usually hurts too" Miroku said rambling. During this time Kagome's eyes glazed over as she tuned him out and stared off into space. "Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" Miroku snapped his fingers in front of Kagome's face. She came out of her thoughts and back to the real world. 

"Oh, hi. Sorry I was just thinking" Kagome covered up 

"Your stop is next"  

"Oh, thanks" Kagome said as she got up as the bus stopped at her stop. She got off and walked up to the beige house. She opened the door and walked up the stairs to her room. For now she was alone, Emily wouldn't be back for another hour or so. She saw a cassette case on her desk and it read "Nirvana: Nevermind". 'Hmm…I wonder who put this here. Oh well I'm just gonna play it anyway. It WAS on MY desk so I can listen to it' She walked over to the stereo and put the cassette in. Soon the lyrics were being blasted out of the speakers and Kagome thought it was the best song ever. She listened to the whole tape and could even sing along to some of the songs. 

~With the lights out, it's less dangerous. ~Here we are now, entertain us! I feel stupid and contagious~ Here we are now, entertain us~ A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido! Yeah! ~ 

Kagome sang along as she did her HW. She didn't hear anyone open the door and come in until it was too late. Emily snuck up behind Kagome and went really close to her then said "Hey you found my cassette. I was looking all over to find it, thanks" Kagome basically jumped out of her skin. She hadn't expected anyone to do that…at all.  

Kagome let her heart rate come back to normal then went over to the stereo and turned the music down. "You really scared me!" Kagome commented still feeling a little shaky. 

"I would get used to it if I were you. I know it's a huge shock the first couple times but after awhile you'll be able to know who's behind you by what they do…be it poke you in the shoulder, pull your hair, trip you, jump out of nowhere at you, or …well not even going to say the last one" Bry said from her place in the doorway. Her face was red and her hair was pulled back into a single braid and there were many stray hairs. Her ears looked bigger than they usually did due to her hair not covering them. They almost looked pointed but not really. 

"That is what scares me. Having to 'get used to' this type of thing. You are all violent and many seem depressed in school" Kagome said to them not thinking it would trigger anything. 

"Well maybe some of us have to be that way. If the guard is always up then no one can get in close enough to hurt you" Bry said her eyes shifting downward "Not all of our stories are as simple as yours" She turned and went into her room. Skye came up the stairs and just stood in the hallway. 

"What was that about?" She asked the two girls staring out the doorway. 

A/N:ok I'm tired and I had writers block..sorta so I'll be updating tomorrow (Saturday) around 9:00am or 10:00 am. Depends on what time I wake up and get my hairdye. I'm getting the tips of my hair bleached and colored. It's really fun to get different colors every time!! Well see ya! ~Tomo


	10. Pay Attention! You Have Been Warned

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Yeah sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had my tournament on Sunday (my club came in 4th place out of five teams…we had really good teams in our pool) and then yesterday (Monday) I went to school and felt like crap. I thought it was just because of the tournament because it had taken a lot out of me, turns out that I had a 101.4-degree F. temp when I eventually went to the nurse around 7th period. So that was fun! -_-…So I slept the rest of the day and voila I was better this morning. YAY!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh great now my phone doesn't work so guess what this'll be posted on Wednesday…I am SO pissed right now!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

Chapter 10- Pay Attention! You Have Been Warned.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome stared in shock at the sudden outburst. "Apparently 'not all our stories are that simple'" Kagome answered Skye as she walked into the room.  

"Oh, that. It makes sense though. It's not very simple what happened, plus it was all over the news and media the morning after it happened. Well see you guys later, I'm going to go downstairs and not even go near my room right now" Skye said to Kagome and Emily. It was directed more towards Kagome though because Emily had been through this before. 

"Wait why not?" Kagome asked as Skye turned to leave the room  

"You'll see soon enough and when you do you will want to be as far away from Bry as possible. Trust me" with that Skye turned and left without another word. 

"Emily will you tell me?" Kagome asked desperate for an answer from someone. "I don't even know what happened, at least tell me that"  

"I don't know Kagome. It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just something that just isn't brought up…at all" Emily replied with a nervous look about her. 

"Can Bry hear us through the wall? I mean it is right next door"  

"No, she can't hear anything through the walls. Not that she would want to anyway" Emily muttered the last part   

"Then just tell me, please. I would like to know what is bothering her so that I know where the source of all that anger is coming from"   

"You noticed then, not many people do. I suppose I can because of this fact and because you're family soooo…ok. I'll tell you" Emily finally gave in "Bry was around eleven when this all happened so it was fairly recent opposed to some. Well not you but you're basically the only exception. Anyway she was sitting in her room and apparently the walls weren't too thick so you could hear through the wall. Her room was right next to a backroom area, and her mother was in there. Her mother was talking to someone that didn't seem familiar. No one thought she was home at the time because she had gone home early that day; her school had early dismissal or something. She made out from the conversation that her mother had arranged for her father, other siblings, and herself to be murdered. The plan went accordingly except she escaped with her siblings, and didn't have enough time to warn her father. They tried to run but they all got shot down before they could get down the street. She survived the shot to her arm but her siblings all died, and her mother was also killed soon after by the hit man because she didn't have enough money to pay for all the murders. It was devastating to her mind the most and I know this because I knew her before. We went to summer camp together; she lived in a different area of the school district so we didn't go to school together yet. Wonderful right?" Emily finished. "I should probably study math for tomorrow" With that she turned to her desk and opened her 'Math B' textbook.    

"That is horrible" Was all Kagome could get out at the moment. "What kind of psycho would want to kill their whole family?"  

"A person that has no goal, no ambition in life. Or rather they are just sick in the head" Emily answered quietly but with ferocity in her voice. 

Kagome was taken aback by this and took a few steps backwards away from Emily. There was a red aura steadily growing around her and Kagome didn't want to be around her when it was unleashed. This was no normal girl; this was a powerful girl that had merely hidden her true identity from the world. "I am going to leave now, okay? Ok, bye!!" Kagome quickly turned around and slipped out of the room closing the door behind her. As she did though she came face to face with a pair of golden eyes. "Ummm…yes?"  

"Is Emily in there?" He almost growled 

"Yes, she is but I would not go in there. Something very strange is happening and there is a red aura growing around her for some reason" Kagome said while thinking of what it could be. Then something clicked in her mind; her grandfather had said something about creature that looked human but were not. 'What were they called? Oh yes Youkai I believe he said, yes that has to be it' Her eyes grew in realization, yet there was something waving in front of her face. It looked like a peach blur but wait it was a hand. She snapped out of her daze and looked up the silver haired boy was still in front of her. 

"Could you move?" He said to Kagome with an annoyed tone in his voice. 

"Fine" Kagome said as she stepped aside and let him enter the room. By this time the whole room was filled with this red light. He went up to Emily and flicked a switch; all the red disappeared and then he put his hand on the back of her head and shoved it down into her desk. 

"That's for almost cracking my skull before; don't worry your nose isn't broken, just bruised. Just like my reputation, getting beat by a girl yeah everyone will have a great laugh at that. Oh and you took the red light again" He took a red light bulb and from the device that displayed it and walked out of the room. "See ya later Emily" He called back when he was at the top of the stairs. 

"DAMN YOU INU-YASHA!" Emily finally picked her head up from the table's surface and yelled this at him. He acknowledged this with a wave of a hand and walked down the flight of steps, out the door and across the street to his house. Kagome watched this with wide eyes and gazed at Emily. 

"You tricked me" Kagome said 

"Yep, and it worked damn well I think…well except for Inu-Yasha always ruining it just when it's at it's best" Emily looked over to Kagome "But it was really funny, you should see the look on your face right now. It's hilarious" Emily then threw her head back and laughed but it wasn't normal it was her evil laugh for when she felt like being evil…very scary!   

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!" Kagome shouted. She had meant to say 'not to me' but she was so mad that it slipped out in Japanese. 

"Ok, what did you just say anyway?" Emily asked   

"She said 'NOT TO ME'" a muffled voice was heard from the next room.  

Emily and Kagome: 0.0…blink, blink…0.0   

~~The next morning (1st period health)~~ 

Kagome sat in her usual seat but was moved to a seat in the back because someone needed to be moved up. She ended up sitting in front of Miroku and diagonal from Inu-Yasha. She wasn't too sure about this seating arrangement because of Miroku. He was a Hentai through and through. She sat straight up and as far away from him as her desk allowed. Which wasn't very far but it was some distance.  

As the class progressed she was so focused on not being near Miroku that she didn't hear anything the teacher said. It was like the grown ups in Charlie Brown, muah muah muah muah muah. Muag muah Kagome muah muah! "Huh?" She snapped her head up and found the teacher at the front of the room asking her a question, "Can you repeat the question?" Kagome asked   

"Exactly my point. You Miss.Higurashi have just gotten yourself after school detention" The teacher handed her a green slip with the date, time, and room she was to report to after school. She slumped back in her seat and stared at the green slip. She paid attention the rest of the period and day not wanting to get another detention for not paying attention. At 2:45pm when the last bell rang she went to her locker that she had been assigned and took the books she needed from it. She said see ya to various people and made her way down to the detention hall. It was literally a room marked with the words 'Detention Hall' on it. In actuality it was a classroom but wasn't used for anything but disciplining students. As she stepped into the room she noticed the desks were in bad shape and had pen and pencil marks all over each one. The whole room looked shabby, light covers were missing, the chalkboard was cracked a little, and the teacher that looked over the students didn't look too well either. She handed the teacher the slip and took a seat in the middle row at the back. She looked around and noticed a couple people from her classes. There was someone who looked remotely like the Inu-Yasha boy but he looked more mature and better groomed. He however still had the silver hair and similar clothes as Inu-Yasha. There was someone she didn't know and then her eyes landed on a familiar red headed boy. He was in the seventh grade and she realized it was Shippo. 'What did he do this time' she wondered Her eyes scanned the room and there was no one else that she could recognize. 

Everyone else in the room basically either had their hair dyed and wore almost all black, or wore tight shirts and pants, or the other extreme insanely baggy jeans and shirts such that the jeans were falling off and the shirts just made them look overly underweight. The teacher walked out of the room muttering something about coffee and the whole room shifted. Everyone talked to one another and it seemed they knew each other quite well. Shippo came up to her and stood there. "Kagome? Could you not tell that I was in detention?" He asked 

Kagome looked at him and said finally "Only if you don't tell anyone I was in detention either"  

"Ok! Done, you got it" He walked over to his seat and sat back down looking thoroughly relived.     

'Heh! What he doesn't know is everyone already knew I had detention, thanks to Inu-Yasha. Hey isn't he supposed to be here too?' Kagome thought to herself (who else can you think to?) She looked around and there was no sign of him. She looked down at the desk and stared into space. 

~~Flashback~~ 

The end of first period hadn't come soon enough for Kagome. For the rest of the class she suffered having her hair being touched by none other than Miroku who 'just CAN'T seem to contain himself'. As she left the classroom she turned on Miroku and punched him in the face for it. 

"Ouch! That was uncalled for" Miroku said as he recovered from the punch. It wasn't as hard as Bry's punch but it still had effect.   

"Yes, it was blah blah" Kagome said in a dangerous tone. Miroku blinked and it seemed he had no idea what she had said. So Kagome said it slower but with the same venom as before "Yes,…it…was…called…for"  

"Oh, well what makes you think that?" 

Kagome glared at him and turned to go to her next class. She felt something brush against her and without thinking she turned around and hit the closest thing to Miroku…Inu-Yasha. "Oh! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to hit you I was actually trying to blah blah blah blah blah" She finished as she slowly backed away from the enraged boy.  There was a mark where she had hit him on his face. He snatched a mirror from a girl passing in the hallway and examined his face. He got even madder when he saw the damage done. 

"You're gonna PAY!" He spat out in her direction. Kagome turned and ran but she was too slow. Soon Inu-Yasha was in front of her and he didn't look like he was gonna just curse her out.  

"Ok, I know you are angry. It wasn't on purpose though, it was a accident. I was trying to hit Miroku" Kagome stuttered. She moved away backwards without looking where she was going and fell backwards. She saw as she fell that if she hadn't fallen at that exact moment her face would have three scratch marks on them, most likely with thin lines of blood coming out.   

Then Inu-Yasha fell to the floor and stayed there. The bell rang but everyone in the hall ignored it. A girl with soft brown hair and violet eyes stood over Inu-Yasha. A teacher came up and handed him a yellow detention slip. The girl went over and helped Kagome up off the ground. "_Long time no see, Kagome_" Sango said  

~~End Flashback~~ 

Kagome snapped her head up from her daze and found that someone else had entered the room. None other than Inu-Yasha himself. He scanned the room and upon seeing Kagome took a seat as far away from her as he could get. She looked back down at the desk and started to read what was on the desk. There was a lot written; things like I 3 Joe, School Sucks, F*** You, School prepares you for the real world and that sucks too… when she was finished reading all the vulgar words she decided to put her own writing on the desk. It was already very cluttered with words but she found an empty space and wrote 'Inu-Yasha is such an a$$hole'. Feeling confident that this was the correct term she looked back up and waited for the rest of the detention duration to be over. 

A/N: EXTRA LONG!! Yay! I didn't think I could write so much but I did. Sorry if I didn't answer anyone's reviews but I haven't been online yet because the phone is not working, so I can't go online. But just know that I am grateful for EVERY review I get and EVERY one of them matters to me. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! ^-^ Aufweidersehen 


	11. Manhunt And Mind Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Alright! Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm so disappointed with myself for not updating sooner, I usually do but my stupid phone has ceased to be working. Therefore I cannot get online to get onto the site to update (which really sucks). Well Enjoy!!  

Skitzoflame: I know it's been going pretty slow but I just wanted to bring Sango into the story and then fast forward. Which will be happening this chapter actually, relationships and views will change so stay tuned and I sound like a friggin TV (heh heh heh ^_^;). Thank you for saying you like my chapter!!! ^-^  

Chapter 11- Manhunt And Mind Games 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~Three Months Later~~ 

Kagome sprinted down the dark street with nothing but her eyes to help her see. All the streetlights had burnt out and were now not working. Maybe one was casting an orange misty light over a portion of street but Kagome was not down one of those roads. She saw a darker space to her left and ducked into it hoping no one would find her. As she leaned against the cool brick wall she gasped for breath. Then thought she heard footsteps to her right. She held her breath and pressed up as close as she could against the brick wall; not wanting to be seen or heard.    

"You think she's down here?" a gruff voice whispered   

"I saw her run somewhere over here so she has to be here" A girl's voice answered 

"Well maybe you saw wrong" The first one said to this 

"NO, it was definitely her" The girl answered. Kagome let out a small sigh because she was running out of air. 'Oh, shit' Kagome thought as she glanced over and saw two figures in the darkness. 

"What was that?" the boy said. He had extremely good hearing and thought he heard someone sigh. 

"I didn't hear anything"  

"It came from over there" the boy gestured towards the dark space beside the road. "Let's check it out" He started towards the space. 

Kagome saw him walking cautiously over to her hiding spot and she prepared to run past him once he came into the space. She didn't move even a little and stopped breathing for the time being. Her heart pumped and adrenaline rushed through her veins. Surely he went into the space and at first didn't notice anyone. Then it was too late; Kagome pushed him into the wall and sprinted out of the space and made a right running back down the street with the girl right on her heels. "You'll never catch ME!" Kagome shouted to the pursuing girl behind her. 

"Maybe I won't but HE will" The girl shouted back. As she said this the boy came seemingly only jogging to catch up with her; yet his speed was remarkable. 

"Will you come quietly this time?" He asked  

"NEVER!" Kagome yelled then kicked up her speed 

"Always has to go the hard way," He said as he matched her speed once again but this time tagged her in the process. Then he picked her up and slowed down knowing that Kagome would try to break the rules of the game and run anyway.  The girl came up trying to catch her breath as she spoke. 

"Kagome…don't you…know that…we will always…catch you with…Inu-Yasha on our team?" She finished as she walked around trying to get her heart rate down to a normal level.   

"I know that Sango, but I still won't accept defeat. You can put me in the jail all you want but I'll always escape" Kagome said from Inu-Yasha's shoulder   

"Speaking of it, let's go because my team just won…AGAIN" He gloated as he started to walk to the driveway that served as a jail.   

"You can put me down" Kagome said 

"No I can't you'll run again and then we'll have to do this whole chase thing again and it's really not amusing after awhile" Inu-Yasha said 

"He's right" Sango agreed "You always run when he puts you down; so sit tight and the game will be over soon" They walked in silence all the way up the road and into the lighted driveway. In the driveway was the jail keeper (Jill), the players on Kagome's team (Emily, Sara, Skye, Bry, Akiko, Shippo, and Marisa) were all currently being held in the jail. The players on Inu-Yasha's team (Ben, Johanna, Keith, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Melissa) were spread out looking for Kagome still or in the jail. There was only one from Inu-Yasha's team in the jail and that was Melissa. She was a priss and never liked those sorts of games but played anyway.    

"Ok, we win" Inu-Yasha announced as he put Kagome down in the jail. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs. A few seconds later everyone could be seen coming back and gathering.     

"This was fun" Sara commented as she rose from where she sat and stretched. "Well see you all tomorrow, I'm going to bed" She walked down the driveway, crossed the street, and cut across the lawn to her front door on the other side of the street. Mostly everyone agreed and followed Sara as she entered the house. The only ones who stayed were Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Emily, Skye, Sesshomaru, Sango, Bry, and Miroku. 

The light spring breeze blew and made everything sway gently. It lingered around the few that were standing and was utterly refreshing after the game of Manhunt. It was not yet warm enough to wear shorts and a t-shirt, but still warm enough so you weren't shivering. Bry took off her light jacket and lay down on the grassy front lawn. Most followed suit and lay down also, gazing at the stars. "You guys wanna go play video games?" Sesshomaru asked in his dull voice after a few minutes. 

"Yeah, lets go" everyone more or less muttered and got up to go play their favorite four player game: Mario Party2 (It's old but very time consuming). Kagome flopped down on the couch and took the remote. She turned the TV on and pushed a button for AUX mode. Once this was done Inu-Yasha turned on the game system and handed out the controllers. As usual it was a battle between Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Emily, and Miroku. Bry didn't like to play too much but she watched for the most part, Sango and Sesshomaru usually walked off somewhere together before the game even got to be set up, and Skye was just too sugared up to even hold a controller much less play a game. 

They started to set up the time limit to play and their characters when Sesshomaru and Sango got up and walked out of the room. "I bet I can guess where they're going" Bry said in a sarcastic voice 

"Everyone can, it's obvious" Inu-Yasha said, "How long do you guys feel like playing for? 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours, 4 hours, or 5 hours"    

"Let's play for five hours. I don't feel like going home too soon" Miroku said 

"Everyone ok with that?" Inu-Yasha said as he looked at everyone in the room. They all shook their heads 'yes' vigorously. "5 hours it is"  

~~5 Hours Later~~ 

"Thank god that's over," Emily complained 

"I know, my hands hurt a lot," Kagome said 

Skye's sugar hi had long been gone and Bry was holding her hands also. She had been a backup player and was forced to play for Miroku as he just fell over after three hours. She finished the game for him. Inu-Yasha looked like he hadn't had sleep in a few years and Sango and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be seen. "Good thing it's the weekend" Miroku commented. They all sat on the couch not wanting to move just because they didn't feel like it.  

"That IS a good thing but we really must be going" Skye said as she slowly got up and stood. 

"You're right, see ya later Inu-Yasha" Bry said as she got up "Sorry to leave you by yourself with your brother and Sango in the house" Bry said more evilly than actual sympathy.  She walked out of the room and was in her own house in a flash despite how 'tired' she was. Skye followed not waiting for Kagome. Skye knew why Bry ran out of there so fast and it was the same reason why Skye had also. Since Inu-Yasha's girlfriend turned out to be a bitch whom never let him get near his own friends, broke up with him, he had been flirting with Kagome non-stop. If you asked her she would deny it but she was thickheaded like that and didn't want to believe anyone could like her in that way. Skye rolled her eyes and walked in the door, tiptoed up to her room and slipped into her bed. 

Back at Inu-Yasha's house Kagome just sat on the couch not wanting to move but was also surprised at how fast Bry and Skye left. She leaned forward to give herself momentum to stand up from the couch but never got to her feet. She felt someone pulling her back and she gently fell back into the soft cussionyness of the couch. "I guess now would be a good a time as any to tell you something" Inu-Yasha said softly 

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'Wait why do I feel this way? This is how I feel when I'm around him anyway but why so much…stronger now?' As she pondered this Inu-Yasha looked as though he was going to blow up from nervousness.   

"Kagome?" He said. She snapped her head up and looked directly into his eyes. "I want to ask if you would maybe consider coming with me to a movie sometime?" He said this very quickly and averted his eyes to the ground.   

"What? Did…did I hear you correctly?" She asked very surprised that this would happen to her. "did you just ask me out?" She said in a dangerous tone 

"Y-yes, I did" Inu-Yasha said sweating under her gaze, not sure of what Kagome would say. Right now he thought she was going to say no just because of her tone of voice. 

"In that case…I'd love to" she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, then left for her own house without another word. 

Inu-Yasha didn't move, he sat wide eyed and frozen for at least ten minutes then slumped back in the couch and put his hand to his face. "She kissed me" he muttered, then looked out the window into the black of night.  

A/N: MUAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!! Ok, well I certainly skipped quite a lot o time and figured I'd just explain some of the character development instead of writing it because if I did write it we'd all be in trouble. My story would take literally over a year to complete if I did that I believe. So anyway I hope you all enjoyed this segment of my story and please on your way out click that button down there. It make me oh so happy..please? Tell me what you think, be it criticism, flame, or any good comments on how I'm writing. Please I need YOU the reader's opinion so as to make my story better and more enjoyable!! ^-^ Aufweidersehen!   


	12. Waking Up The Neighborhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: I just finished watching 'Edward Scissor Hands' on TV and that's a really good movie… that was really random but OK. YAY!!! Thank you to all those whom reviewed and those people make me happy! ^-^ Thank you!! *Dances around room* Ok well hope this chapter is as good as the previous ones. 

Puppkid: Yeah, I knew that Clemens left the Yankees but whom else? Thanks for the review and I really did make Inu-Yasha seem like an a$$. Hmm…well hope you enjoy my story. 

Dark_Soul: Thanks for the review and thank you for reading my story!! ^-^ 

Snipergirl: Thanks for the enthusiasm! Oh yes and of course for reviewing! I hope you like the rest of my story.  

Sum1: Thanks for the review! 

Chapter 12- Waking Up The Neighborhood 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~The Next Morning~~ 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! Despite the fact that it was Sunday Emily's alarm rang loud and clear. Kagome sat straight up in her bed. She had been quite alarmed (no pun intended) by the alarm. She looked over to Emily who was still sleeping like a rock. This always happened, Emily had some sort of church group that she went to on Sundays and she always slept through the alarm. Kagome threw back her covers, turned the alarm off and walked over to Emily's bed. She grabbed Emily's covers and tore them off, and then when that didn't work she yelled in her ear to wake up. Emily's eyes shot open and she jumped, in doing so she hit the side of her face into Kagome's nose. "Ouch…that hurt" Emily muttered as she got up. 

Kagome didn't say anything; she just went back to her bed and tried to fall asleep again. Which surprisingly she did but only after Emily had left the room for the morning. As the door shut behind Emily, Kagome sank deeper into her mattress and looked at her wall. It was full of pictures and posters of her friends, favorite bands, and family outings. She looked at some of the pictures and remembered the moment the picture was taken. She looked at a picture of a certain golden-eyed boy and herself, two months before. Bry had taken the picture; it was at a spring carnival in Port. It was a group shot and Kagome remembered exactly what happened. How could she forget? It was one of the funniest spectacles she had ever seen. 

~~Flashback~~ 

"Hey Inu-Yasha!" Bry yelled. They were all at the annual carnival and it was a lot of fun so far. No one had gotten sick thankfully…yet.  

"What do you want, wench?" Inu-Yasha said turning around to face her. 

"I just wanted to get a picture of everyone. You do know that I have a mega-cool camera right?" Bry said as she held up a throwaway camera. 

"What's so cool about it?" 

"What's so cool?" Bry said appalled that he would not think it was cool. "Well it's a digital throwaway camera. I thought it was Mega-Cool!" 

"Wow, you are Mega-Demented. I hate pictures anyway, I always look really bad" Inu-Yasha said and turned back around. 

"Oh, but it's for my scrapbook and if you DON'T let me take a group picture with you in it…I think I'll let something slip" Bry said determined to get a nice picture of all her friends.   

Upon hearing this he turned violently back to her. "No, you're not that evil. Oh wait yes you are and you'd tell her straight out in a heartbeat. Fine, wench. I'll be in your stupid picture" He finally gave up in defeat.  

"Yay!! Follow me to where the others are" Bry turned and made sure she could see Inu-Yasha in her peripheral vision at all times. But he wouldn't go anywhere, she knew it. They arrived where the others were and Bry placed Inu-Yasha right next to Kagome and quickly backed away to get everyone in. She had a wicked smile on her face and then took the picture. 

Shippo wasn't in the picture but he decided to play a prank. After the picture was taken he poured water from a bucket he had over the whole group. He was stationed in a tree that was right overhead of where they took the picture. Bry and Shippo laughed hysterically and then ran for their lives. 

~~End Flashback~~ 

"No use going back to sleep now" Kagome muttered to herself as she made her way over to her dresser. She picked up her brush and got out all the tangles in her hair, then made her way out of the bedroom, down the stairs, into the kitchen. There was no one but Mr. And Mrs. Becker in the kitchen at this time, Kagome had taken to calling them Mom and Dad just because it was just a hassle to say the whole name. Plus, technically they were her parents.  

"You're up quite early, Kagome" Mrs. Becker said as Kagome walked into the kitchen. 

"It's easy when Emily's alarm is on the highest loudness and she doesn't even wake up" Kagome muttered. She was still very tired. 

"Well have some breakfast" Mr. Becker said (from now on they'll be referred to as Mom and Dad)   

"Ok" Kagome sat down and sure enough there was bacon, eggs, ketchup, and bagels laid out on plates on the table. Kagome got a paper plate from a drawer in the kitchen and took some of everything. Once she ate she went into the back room and turned on the TV. She switched to the weather channel and looked at the day's forecast. There was a weather guy on and behind him was the whole of LI. There were about three temperatures at different places on it. One nearer the city, one near Port, and another out by Montauk.   

"It's gonna be a hot day today" the meteorologist exclaimed a completely different screen came on. It had the day, what the weather conditions were going to be and the high and low temperatures of the day. It was late May and already really warm. Usually it only got really this warm around the middle of June, when everyone has to concentrate on studying and not on how nice it is out.  

"So today is going to be overcast with a temp of 85 degrees. Sounds good" Kagome said to herself. She switched the TV off and ran back upstairs and into her room. She pulled off her t-shirt and sweatpants that served as PJ's and pulled on a red t-shirt almost identical to her sleep shirt, and tan shorts. She put on socks and her sneakers, then brushed her hair and decided to put it in a half up half down style. She glanced over to the clock, it read 10:00am. "Ok, now to wake Bry and Skye up"  

She walked out of her room and over to the door to the left of her's. There was assorted Anime and Manga characters plastered over the door as well as other stickers and such. One bumper sticker said, 'You don't like the way I'm driving? Call 1-800-FU ^-^'. "I wonder who put that up" Kagome said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She knocked and no one answered so she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. It was as black as night in there with only the glowing red of the clock to tell what time of day it actually was.  

She went over to the curtains and ripped them open in one fluent motion. She heard cries of "My eyes!" and was confident that they were awake enough to answer a question. 

"Do you guys want to go see a movie today?" she asked the two that were still cringing from the light.  

"No can do" Skye said "I have stuff to do today, sorry" She got tangled in her blankets and fell onto the floor in a heap. 

Bry laughed at this and then turned her attention to Kagome. "Who will be going?" Bry asked 

"I figured it would be the usual people" Kagome said "Why?" 

"Just wondering. Well I have no other plans so yeah I'll go" Bry said finally and carefully threw back her covers to step out of her bed and stand up. They all went downstairs and Kagome went right out the door to across the street. 

She rang the doorbell and heard shuffling of feet and a loud "I got it!" from just inside the door. The door opened and Mr. Osaka (I don't know a last name) stood on the other side. "Why hello Kagome! What a surprise, why don't you come in?" He opened the storm door and allowed the girl to pass. "Inu-Yasha is still sleeping so you can go and just wake him up if you like" Mr. Osaka then closed the inside door and went off in the direction of their dining room. 

"Umm…ok" Kagome made her way up the stairs and to Inu-Yasha's room. She looked at his door and there were various band names written on it and a little sign that said 'Inu-Yasha's room'. "That's really cute" Kagome commented when she saw the sign. She knocked on the door and Inu-Yasha didn't answer. She knocked again a little louder and still no response. She got fed up with it all and just opened the door to find a very messy room. In the middle of it all Inu-Yasha slept on his bed, there was clothes and books strewn everywhere. Kagome made a path that ran from the door to Inu-Yasha. She tapped him and he didn't wake, then she skipped to just shaking him until he gained consciousness.   

"AHHH! I'm UP, ok I get the message but you didn't have to wake me up like that, mom" Inu-Yasha yelled as Kagome stopped shaking him. 

"Mom? That would be most disturbing if I was your mother" Kagome said as she towered over him. 

"Oh sorry Kagome. Wait why are you in my room?" 

"I came over and your Dad told me to wake you up. So I did" 

"Oh, ok" He rolled over and right onto the floor. He stood up and walked out of his room stepping on anything in his way. 

"I just wanted to see if you and everyone wanted to go see a movie today. It's not going to be great weather so I figured it'd be an outing or something" Kagome said as she walked down the hall. Inu-Yasha was walking next to her.  

"I don't have anything to do today so sure. What time are we going?" 

"Good question, call me later at around one or so and I'll have everything set" She walked down the stairs and opened the door. 

"Ok, see you then" Inu-Yasha stood at the open door as she turned and went out. Then he closed the door behind her and leaned against it. He was blushing furiously, but his bangs covered most of his face so it wasn't too evident…or so he thought. 


	13. Movie Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!! I am surprised at the amount, more than I ever have gotten in one story! YAY! 

Akeno-Chan: Yeah, but they never set a certain time or anything and Inu-Yasha being the lazy bum he is didn't have time to set anything. Basically it was vague and Kagome just thought it would be a good day to go. 

Puppkid: Heh heh heh!! That IS a good idea. I think I'll twist it a little though.this is gonna be good. ^-^ heh heh heh!!! Yeah my room is like Inu-Yasha's also. ^-^; Heh. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Skitzoflame: thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked them both! 

Chapter 13- Movie Time! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ring, Ring, Ring.. Ring, Ring, Ring. Shippo grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello, Becker Residence" Shippo said    

"Hi, is Kagome there?" The voice on the other line said 

"Oh, hi Inu-Yasha. Yeah she's right here, one minute" Shippo held the phone out to Kagome who had just come into the kitchen. "Your boyfriend is on the phone" 

"Who says he's my boyfriend?" Kagome asked her face tingeing red.  

"Well he DID ask you out last night and you said you'd love to so I think that qualifies as being more than just friends" Shippo explained tossing the phone to her. She caught it and put it up to her ear. 

"Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver while death glaring at Shippo.  

"Hi, Kagome. It's Inu-Yasha, you told me to call at about one" He said 

"I kind of figured it was you. How does seeing 'Along came Polly' at 1:45pm sound?" 

"Sure, who's coming again?" He asked 

"There's you, me, Bry, Miroku, and if Sesshomaru and Sango want to come they can"  

"Isn't Skye coming?" He asked 

"No, she said she has things to do today so she declined the offer"  

"Hold on a minute? I'll ask him right now" 

"Ok" Kagome heard the phone being put down on a surface and Inu-Yasha's muffled voice. 

"Hey Sesshomaru want to go to a movie with Kagome, Bry, Miroku, and me?" Inu-Yasha asked his older half-brother.    

"Sure, Sango is coming too though" Sesshomaru's low monotone voice was heard. 

"Yeah, she can come" Inu-Yasha picked up the receiver and spoke into it. "Ok, he said he'd come"   

"Meet us down by the bus stop in a few minutes to catch the 1:10pm bus and we can ride it to Lowes theatre. It's three dollars off of a matinee ticket"  

"See you there, bye" 

"Bye" Click. Kagome hung up the phone and went in the direction Shippo went. When she found him she grabbed his shirt collar and wouldn't let him go. "Tell me, how did you know about that?"  

"Ok! I give I give. I was outside running this morning and saw Sesshomaru. He heard everything and he told me, so I figured I'd use it against you" Shippo finished 

"That was low! Now you're going to pay for it" Kagome said as a wicked smile appeared on her face.  

~~Three Minutes Later~~ 

"NO!!, MAKE THIS HORRID MUSIC STOP!! PLEASE IT WASN'T THAT BAD, I DON'T DESERVE THIS" Shippo screamed. Kagome and Bry had tied him up and left him in Melissa and Marisa's room with their music blasting.  

"Now that that's done let's go catch the bus" Kagome said to her partner in torturing Shippo. 

"Let me just get my bag and we'll walk or rather run down there" Bry said as she dashed in her room. When she came out she had a black backpack on that held her money and other various items. "Let's go" She ran down the stairs, out the door and down the street with Kagome right behind her. The bus had just pulled up when they were sprinting and they caught it just in time. Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, and Sango were already on the bus by the time they got on.    

"Hey" Kagome said with a wave as they sat by their friends. "Where's Miroku?" She asked  

"He's getting driven because his mom is going right past the theater" Inu-Yasha told her. 

"Oh, then we'll meet him there. Right?" Bry asked 

"Yeah, why do you care? I thought you out of all people would be happy he's not coming on the bus with us. Especially after last time" Inu-Yasha said to Bry. She looked a little relieved that Miroku was coming but quickly covered it up. 

"What happen last time?" Kagome asked very interested 

"Well, we were going to." Inu-Yasha started but was soon bashed over the head with a fist. 

"It's nothing. I don't want to remember the humiliation of that moment" Bry said trying to control the amount of anger that came across in her voice even when someone mentioned the 'incident'.     

"Oh, come on. It can't have been THAT bad" Kagome said "I have had some very weird moments myself"  

"You meant embarrassing right?" Sango asked speaking for the first time that particular day.  

"Yes. Weird, embarrassing. Same thing" Kagome said back 

"Ok" The whole group simultaneously said. 

"We were going somewhere on the bus and out of nowhere." BASH! Inu-Yasha was interrupted from whispering to Kagome by Bry bashing him with her bag on the head. 

"I can hear you" She said as she put her bag back on her shoulders. "look it's our stop, we might want to get off and drop the subject" 

They all filed off with other passengers that were getting off. As they got off they saw Miroku in his usual purple shirt and black jeans standing by the entrance waiting for them. Once he saw them he ran over and immediately started talking. "I was waiting for you guys and I was worried that you guys weren't gonna show" He said hurriedly as they started to walk into the theater. 

"You worry too much sometimes" Kagome said as they went in the doors and got on a line to get their tickets.  

"What are we seeing today?" Bry asked 

"Along Came Polly, I hear it was very good" Kagome answered 

"What's it about?" Sango asked 

"I don't know. The commercial went too fast so I couldn't catch what it was about" She said shrugging. She turned around and it was her turn to buy a ticket. She stepped up to the counter and got out her wallet. "One for the 1:45 movie of Along Came Polly" She said to the ticket lady. 

"$8.50" The ticket lady said. Kagome rummaged through her wallet and found the exact amount and gave it to the woman. "Enjoy the show" the woman said in a bored voice and handed Kagome her ticket. Kagome waited on the side for everyone to buy their tickets and they all went to the snack counter together. 

"What time is it?" Miroku asked getting worried about if they were going to miss any of the movies.  

"Relax, it's only 1:25. We have fifteen minutes to get some snacks and get a seat," Sesshomaru said obviously running out of patience with the overly up tight boy. 

This didn't help in the least bit. But soon enough they had their snacks and were walking through the double doors of the theatre. It was packed and they could only find four seats in a row. Two of them would have to sit by themselves. 

"I vote Sesshomaru and Sango go sit by themselves" Bry said as they took votes on who should be alone. 

"I second that" Miroku stated 

"Third it" Kagome said 

"Fourth it" Inu-Yasha said 

"I guess that means we'll be by ourselves then" Sango said to Sesshomaru "Have fun you guys! See you at the end of the movie" They walked off to find two seats for themselves and found them at the very back of the theater. (Go figure) 

The rest sat down in this order: Bry closest to the aisle, Miroku next to her, Inu-Yasha next because Kagome didn't want to sit next to Miroku, and finally Kagome. Bry liked the aisle seat just because there was more legroom and compared to some in the group she had longer legs (or so she liked to believe).  

As they settled in their seats and opened their candy the room went totally black and an image came onto the screen. It said 'There are exits located at the front and sides of the theater. Enjoy the show' Then 10 minutes of previews came on. Finally the movie came on and Kagome began absentmindedly eating the bag of candy she held while looking at the screen the whole time. 

"Can I have one?" Inu-Yasha asked her. It was about an hour into the movie and Kagome was still eating away (she got a huge bag).  

"Sure" She held out the bag to him and he took a handful from the bag. There was plenty more but the only thing Kagome was really protective of 'her' candy or sweets (it's called an addiction). "That was a lot more than one," she whispered 

"Yeah, but there's still a lot in there" Inu-Yasha told whispered back 

"Not the point. I said you could have ONE" 

"What's the big deal? Here you can have some of my soda if you want" Inu-Yasha whispered slightly louder than before.  

"I don't want any of YOUR soda" She replied her voice growing louder almost to a normal talking voice. 

"Am I contaminated or something?" He asked growing angrier 

"Yes, you are. You might have a cold or you might be sick in some way and I for one AM NOT going to take the chance of getting myself sick!" 

"So now I'm sick am I?" Inu-Yasha said reaching a normal voice although it was low and rumbling. 

"Yes you ARE" Kagome replied also reaching a normal voice although hers was much higher and brought more attention to them. 

Inu-Yasha just ignored this last comment and turned so he was facing the screen. He had lost track of what was going on but he didn't really care. Somehow it didn't matter. 

Kagome did the same; she turned back but uttered an 'hmph!'. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When the credits started to roll Inu-Yasha quickly pushed past Miroku and Bry who had apparently not been watching the movie.AT ALL. Kagome quickly followed and Bry seeing something was wrong also followed. Once they were in the lobby part of the theater Kagome went full out on Inu-Yasha.  

"Don't walk away from me!" Kagome said 

"And why shouldn't I? I was only trying to be nice and you HAD to turn the offer down and say that I was contaminated!" he answered voice level steadily rising above normal. 

"_BECAUSE I SAID SO!" _Kagome shouted in Japanese. She was so mad she had gone back to speaking Japanese.  

Inu-Yasha stood staring dumbfounded. He had no clue what she had said but it didn't look all too nice. "Could you repeat that?" He asked 

Kagome had a look of disgust and aggravation on her face. "_If you don't understand plain English then you'd had better get back to first grade!" _she said yet again reverting to Japanese. She turned on her heel and left. Everyone in the lobby was staring at him and a security guard came up and escorted hi out of the theater for disturbing the peace. 

"Don't even think about coming back for another two weeks" The guard said as he dumped Inu-Yasha out the door, Bry, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru stepped out of the doors into the afternoon sunshine. 

"What did you do?" Bry said as Inu-Yasha sat on the pavement. Kagome was nowhere to be seen as of now. 

"All I did was ask her for a piece of candy and I took a handful and she got all 'OMG! You took more than one freaking piece'" Inu-Yasha tried to imitate her voice but failed graciously. 

"Shouldn't have done that. She's really protective of her candy. It's an addiction or something.at least that's what I classify it as" Sango said. Both Sango and Bry heard and understood what Kagome had said. 

"So are one of you going to tell me what she said?" He asked looking up hopefully. 

"Nope" they both said at the same time. 

"It's better if she tells you when she calms down" Bry told him. A bus pulled up in front of them. They had been waiting at the bus stop and didn't even realize it. They all got on and rode the bus home. Afterward they didn't hang out like they usually would. Even Sango and Sesshomaru parted when they got to Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha's stop.  

As they walked away from the bus Bry walked behind the brothers. She usually walked slower than everyone but now she was at least ten feet away from them. 

"Are you ok?" Inu-Yasha inquired 

"Yeah, fine" Bry snapped out of whatever daze she was in "I was just thinking, did you ask Kagome out yet?" 

Inu-Yasha grew red and tried to hide it but was unsuccessful. "Not quite. I only asked her to a movie last night and now I don't know whether I want to anymore"  

"You should you know. She's really not like that usually, well you know that but it was the addiction talking. I'm sure of it"  

Inu-Yasha said nothing to this only walked faster and then sprinted for his house. 

"I'll take that as a I'm-not-going-to-ask-her-out." Bry muttered to herself and made her way up the driveway and into her house. 

A/N: Wow I'm really really sorry I didn't update sooner. I was gonna update yesterday but I just didn't get to finish this chapter in time. Also everyone is BOTHERING me. In word processor my instant messenger pops up and I can't type until I either answer or 'X' out of the box. It's annoying trust me, but anyway I hope you liked this chapter. It's not super long but long enough I say! So until next time remember to R&R! Aufweidersehen!^-^


	14. Accidents HappenBut Not To Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha…isn't this the same s**t that I always say? 

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers and I got tired of writing BLAH and then having to type what she meant to say in Japanese. So now it's going to be stuff in italics that is in Japanese. Sorry for the confusion of you were like  'what the hell?' when the italics were there. 

Cloaked Chaos: Ummm…not sure what you're asking. But thanks for reviewing! 

CM: Thanks for the review and don't worry I won't just stop writing. 

Skitzoflame: She probably won't but I dunno I might feel like being nice today. Thanks for the review and reading my story all this time! 

Puppkid: O…K…0.o right, thanks for the review and nobody's trying to take Inu away…well maybe the nasty lawyers that want to make us all poor…hmmm…I don't think that's their objective but lets just say it is…. ^-^ heh heh heh! 

Chapter ummm….???-  Accidents Happen…But Not To Me! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inu-Yasha entered his house and rushed to the phone. Once the phone was obtained he went up to his room and sat down on his computer chair, or rather a mountain of clothing, which he had ignored and just sat on. He pushed the 'on' button and a dial tone came onto the phone. Then he dialed the Becker residence's number. He was going to find out why the hell Kagome was freaking out over candy. It rang for three rings and someone answered. "Becker residence" A gruff bored voice came over the phone. 

"Hi, is Kagome there?" Inu-Yasha asked 

"She's out still. Can I take a message?" He asked 

"She's WHAT?" Inu-Yasha said severely surprised 

"Who is this anyway?" 

"It's Inu-Yasha, you're saying she's not there at all" 

"Wasn't she with you? Bry came back but when she found out Kagome wasn't here she left with her bike"    

"Well thanks. Bye" 

"Bye" click! Inu-Yasha pushed the 'off' button and dashed out of his room, into his garage and left on his bike racing for the theater. 

Meanwhile… 

'Damn that Inu-Yasha! Making a scene like that, and he got kicked out. That was funny though. Why am I even mad at him anyway?' Kagome thought as she made her way down the street. It was really hot despite the lack of sun. Kagome was walking down a sidewalk on a main road. She was still munching on her candy (sour gummiworms) and had a quarter of the bag left. After yelling at Inu-Yasha Kagome decided she just wanted to walk home instead of riding the bus. 

She stopped walking when she saw someone on a bike that was pedaling like they were being chased. As the person got closer she saw Bry was the rider and waved. Bry slowed down and stopped right in front of Kagome. She didn't look too happy to say the least. "Where were you?" Bry asked 

"I felt like walking home that's all" Kagome answered  

"So you just FELT like walking home? You could've TOLD me that so I wasn't freaking because then I would be blamed for leaving you"   

"What? I know the area pretty well. I have been living here for how long and people are afraid of me getting lost?" Kagome asked with a questioning look. 

"It's not that. Before you came something happened that I'm not going to say but everyone's really wary about walking anywhere. You just don't do it anymore, you either take a bus or have wheels of some sort under you so you can go faster and get away" Bry paused and looked like she was thinking about something. "Get on my bike" She said to Kagome.  

"No, you don't have room and it's dangerous" Kagome protested 

Right then another person was seen riding down the sidewalk in haste. Kagome identified this person immediately. There weren't too many people that had silver hair and were able to ride a bike anymore. "Oh lookit. Someone was worried, even after you yelled at him" Bry teased 

"Shut up! You shouldn't be talking, I saw you and Miroku. Don't think I won't announce it to the whole school on Monday" Kagome said evilly.   

Bry just looked at her with a dumb look. "What makes you think the whole school doesn't already know? There were some of our peers there, and unfortunately enough they have the biggest mouths in the school. So basically everyone knows…glad I'm not home right now," Bry muttered the last part looking towards the ground.  

~~At The Becker Residence~~ 

Ring Ring Ring!! "Hello…NO! She's NOT here!! Jeeze, you're the 20th person to call" Ben slammed the phone without saying goodbye. "Damn gossipers…I wonder what happened"  

~~Back On The Sidewalk~~ 

Inu-Yasha slowed down and dismounted his bike. "Heard you hadn't gone home and Bry was already gone. Figured I'd come as well just in case" He explained as he got into hearing range. "But I see that you're ok so I'm gonna go" He got back on his bike and was about to leave when Bry spoke up. 

"I see you've got pegs on your bike" She commented 

"Yeah, what of it?" Inu-Yasha replied looking back 

"Well I don't have pegs and Kagome can't just walk home can she? So I was wondering do you mind having her ride on the back?" Bry asked with a if-you-don't-I'll-kill-you look.  

"S-sure, no problem" He said after seeing the manner of expression on her face. 

"OK! Well see you guys there," Bry said cheering up then she got on her bike and peddled down the street at a fast rate.  

0_0… "She cheered up quick," Inu-Yasha said staring at the retreating form.  

"Yeah, well. You should used to it. You have been her friend for longer than I" Kagome said  

"Well no sense in wasting time, hop on" Inu-Yasha said as he got on his bike. Kagome put her foot on the peg and pulled herself up so she could put her other foot on. Then she took hold of Inu-Yasha's shoulders and held on for dear life as he started to ride. They rode in silence until Kagome broke it…or tried to at least. 

"Sorry about the candy thing" she yelled into the wind trying to speak to Inu-Yasha. 

"What?" he yelled back. The wind was rushing through his ears so that was all he heard.  

"Never mind, I'll tell you later!" She yelled but a little closer to his ear. 

"Ok!" He yelled back then shook his head and sped up. Kagome yelped a little when she noticed the increase in speed…and the fact they were hurtling right towards an ice cream vendor!!! Inu-Yasha tried to slow down but the brakes wouldn't work for some reason. He looked up from the brakes and…

A/N: Oh wow that was my shortest chapter yet and that's it for now!! Buh bye! *Walks out of room. Walks back in room* you really think I'll leave it like that? Wow I'm evil but not that evil!! Ok back to the story. 

He looked up from the brakes and the ice cream vendor had thankfully seen them and moved his cart. That however didn't help because there was a split of the sidewalk (you know when one section comes up and it's annoying cause you hit it?) and Inu-Yasha had zero time to bunny hop his bike over it. So he it full force and they both went flying from the bike onto the nearby grass. Amazingly Inu-Yasha did a full front flip and landed on his feet. Kagome wasn't so lucky she landed hard on her side and heard something crack. 

Kagome didn't feel anything for an instant then the pain registered and she screamed like someone was murdering her (wouldn't you?). She rolled off of that side and saw part of her bone sticking out of her elbow and blood was flowing freely onto the grass. She hated the sight of blood and gore so when she saw this it was too overwhelming. She fainted right there on the grass just as Inu-Yasha ran over. He looked around to the spectators that had formed and felt his blood boil. "SOMEONE CALL THE FREAKING AMBULANCE!"  He yelled. Immediately four people got out their cell phones and started dialing.  Inu-Yasha didn't try to move Kagome at all to get her weight off of her other injury, he could've done a lot more damage than good.  

All too late the ambulance arrived and carefully placed Kagome in it. When Inu-Yasha went to get in a medic stopped him. "Are you immediate family?"  

"No, but I'm her friend" Inu-Yasha replied 

"I'm sorry only immediate family is allowed to ride. You can go to the hospital and see her there after we bring her to the emergency room" He said 

"But shouldn't someone go with her? If she wakes up won't she want to see a familiar face?" He reasoned but was getting visibly angrier. 

"I'm sorry but we have to go" The medic said quickly and slammed the door; the ambulance took off with Inu-Yasha beating at the door and trying to keep up with it. 

'Damn, I'm going to be in so much trouble' He thought as he up righted his bike and took off down the street towards the hospital; which was on the other side of town just half a mile away from where they went to school.  

A/N: Ok this is where I'm leaving it off for now. It's pretty late and I wanna get this posted so it's a little shorter than usual, but oh well. ja ne 

~Tomo


	15. Trip To The Hospital And 1000 I'm Sorrys

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Well I'm glad everyone that reviewed likes my story! This upcoming week is vacation!! (w00t w00t) So that means I'll most likely update more in a shorter period of time.  Unless it's on a day where I'm writing one of my three essays that I really don't want to write but have to.  

Skitzoflame: Yeah but oh well. She'll live…or will she? 

Snipergirl: I've never really broken anything that severely so I wouldn't know but I could imagine. 

Cloaked Chaos: Mua hah hah hah hah! Yes, that he should (0_0 I'm watching too much Ruroni Kenshin!!AHHHHH!!!) 

Mimichan:erm….never thought of that  

Puppkid: I ended it cause I was tired basically… ^-^;; heh heh heh…glad u like the story and I just had to have something gory! Go figure I can't stand to SEE gore but I can read and write about it…weird. 

Chapter 15(I think)- Trip To The Hospital And 1000 'I'm Sorry's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

As Kagome was transported to the hospital Inu-Yasha pedaled furiously to the hospital trying to get there before they brought Kagome into the ER. He saw his school come up on his left and decided to take a shortcut. He guided his bike onto the dirt and through some trees that surrounded the grounds. As he came into the enclosed fields he saw that all the sprinklers were on but decided to make a mad dash through despite he'd end up soaked. As he tried to do this freezing water splashed onto his face and the wind started to gust across the open fields. He eventually made it to the other side and disappeared into the denser forest that if following the right path led right to the hospital. 

Unknown to him though were three custodial employees watching this whole scene play out. They were going to turn off the sprinklers when he started his mad dash and as of now all three were laughing hysterically. Inu-Yasha however was soaked and started to shiver despite the hot day. 'Damn it! I'm not going to get there in time' was all he could think about and everything else was not important. As he got the first glimpses of the hospital he saw the red flashing lights and picked up the pace. He unfortunately forgot that his brakes had stopped working and hit a parked car right outside the ER entrance. This time he wasn't so lucky and couldn't use his gymnastics skills to get him out of this one. He flipped over the car and was launched into a nearby tree. A few seconds' later doctors came out to see if he was all right which they doubted. 

"Are you all right?" The first doctor said as she waved over some paramedics. 

"Does it LOOK like I'm all right?" he snapped from his place on the branch he was slung over. 

"Well if he can respond like that then he a ok!" The doctor muttered as she turned to the paramedics and told them to get Inu-Yasha out from the tree. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??I KNOW YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT ME!!" He went to turn to face her general direction but his side stopped him. It pierced in pain whenever he moved so he decided it was best to just stay where he was. Eventually the paramedics got him down and brought him into the ER to be examined for broken ribs and such. 'Grrrr! How, just how can this day get any worse?' he thought as he was put onto an uncomfortable bed with sheets that had way too much starch put in when they were washed.  Those were in fact his famous last words because Mr. And Mrs. Becker had just walked in and they had spotted him and were coming over. 'shit' he thought as the distance between them lessened. 

"Inu-Yasha! Are you all right?" Mrs. Becker asked as they got to the side of the bed. 

"Not really, they said I have three broken ribs and everything is my fault" He told them  

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Becker asked 

"Just a question, why are you here?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

"We're visiting a friend that was injured, why else would we be here?" Mrs. Becker asked 

"Erm…" Inu-Yasha tried to look away but his head was sunk into the pillow so he couldn't. "Well because Kagome is hurt too" Inu-Yasha said softly 

"What do you mean? Wasn't she with…you?" Mrs. Becker realized something "how did you break your ribs?" 

"It wasn't the same accident" Inu-Yasha quickly said. "My brakes on the bike weren't working and Bry told Kagome to let me take her home and I didn't see the fault in the sidewalk and I hit it and she fell and it was a mess but I landed on my feet and the medics came and I rushed here and took a shortcut through school grounds and I didn't see the car and I slammed into it and then I broke my ribs when I was launched into a tree and…and" Inu-Yasha said extremely fast so anyone could barely make out what he was saying.  

"Hush dear hush. We'll go find Kagome and get a slightly less rushed explanation," Mrs. Becker said as they both left to see where she was.     

"Ouch" Inu-Yasha muttered. He had talked too much and it hurt his ribs for some reason.. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ In Kagome's eyes~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. 

As the doors were slammed shut she heard pounding on the doors and saw someone in at the window trying to keep up with the ambulance. She had regained some consciousness but was still a little on the not aware side of things. "Inu-Yasha, you're so stupid!" she muttered  

"You know him?" One of the medics asked 

"Yeah, he's the idiot that didn't see the whatever in the street" Kagome replied "AHHHH! It hurts like hell" she yelled 

"Let's put you to sleep a little longer" The other medic said. They couldn't do anything about the arm right at that moment but they could do something about the pain. 

~~~~Three Hours Later~~~ 

Kagome woke up in a uncomfortable bed with something quite heavy on her right arm. It felt like it weighed a ton. As she looked around she recognized that she was in a hospital but couldn't remember what had happened. Then it all rushed back to her and she noticed her parents sitting in the chairs provided next to the bed. "Hi mom, dad" Kagome said. They both snapped their heads in her direction and looks of happiness were evident on their faces.  

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Her mom (Mrs. Becker) asked. 

"I feel a little groggy but besides that fine" Kagome said, and then she looked at her right arm. "That's what felt heavy, why's it on?" She hadn't remembered the exact injury just how it happened. 

"Well your arm would have been fine if not for the torn muscle and your elbow coming through your skin" Her Dad said. Kagome's face went from shocked to disgust. A shiver went up her spine but she shook it off. 

"Ouch, glad I wasn't awake for it all. Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked 

"He's in another room. His ribs are broken" Mom said 

"But I thought he was ok, he pounded on the ambulance doors when the medics slammed it in his face" 

"He got into another bike accident right outside the hospital. He was rushing to get here to see if you were all right that he slammed into a parked car and was launched into a tree" Dad said "I talked to the doctor that saw it happen"  

"Well at least he got hurt too" Kagome said with spite 

"Why do you say that?" Mom asked her 

"He somehow avoided being hurt the first time and I got hurt so it's only fair that he also gets hurt" She explained  

"That's not very nice of you to say that. I thought you two were friends" Mom said 

"Were being the key word" Kagome said "But I'm tired still so I'm going to go to sleep. You should go home" She looked outside and it was totally dark. "Looks like it is late" 

"Looks deceive" Her Dad said 

"What does that mean?" 

"Means it's earlier than you think in this situation but you're right we should go" Her Dad started towards the door and her Mom followed wishing her a good night and they'll be back tomorrow. 

'Great' Kagome thought 'I hate it when people come to see me. It make me feel embarrassed' After this thought she concentrated on falling asleep and soon enough she did.  

~~~Inu-Yasha's Room~~ 

"Inu-Yasha you should have been more careful! You know that old bike doesn't have good brakes. That's why we put it at the back of the garage" His Mother said as she tsked him.  

"I know and I paid the price! Just lay off…ow!" Inu-Yasha answered  

"Yes you did and don't think anyone's going to be sorry for you either because you did it to yourself. Rushing like that, really I thought you would have more sense…" She went on and on as his father stood beside nodding his head every few minutes disapprovingly. 

'They do nothing but NAG! I'm lying here with three broken ribs and do they care? No! because all she can do is tell me how many times I've screwed up!' Inu-Yasha thought as he rolled his eyes 

"Don't roll your eyes at me young man! I know what's best for you and…" 

'And blah blah blah' Inu-Yasha thought bitterly 'Can't she just go home already?' As if on cue his Mother said 

"Oh well we have to go dear, be good and try to get some sleep" She kissed him on the forehead and walked out the door his father followed her waving goodbye.  

'That's what I call a mood swing" He muttered as his light was turned out by a nurse and he closed his eyes. 'I wonder how Kagome's doing. She probably hates me now. Oh well' With that he fell into a deep and undisturbed sleep. 

A/N: I'm gonna end there just because and I hope everyone liked it! Remember to R&R! Aufweidersehen! ^-^ 


	16. We ARE Going Out, Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Happy now?

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but essays take me all day usually and after that I generally don't want to see a keyboard for a couple hours. Thanks to all who reviewed!!  Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review if you read this! ^-^

Deamon Drama Queen: Simple I did it cause I was in an incredibly bad mood. But not anymore! Hope you like this chapter.

 Skitzoflame: YAY!!! *Throws confetti* I wouldn't kill them…just yet.

Allysono123: Yeah over a stupid thing like a gummiworm…lesson to all: don't be this petty.  

Puppkid: I made Inu get hurt because I thought it would be funny. It's like he escaped the first time but no such luck with the second. Heh heh heh…*feeble laugh* ^-^;; 

Chapter 16- We ARE Going Out, Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~Two Weeks Later~~

"Ahhh! It's good to be mobile!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed as he got up from the hospital bed and stretched. He had been there a few extra days to see if everything was totally healed and sure enough it was. To the doctors it was a miracle that he had healed in just two weeks. To him it was nothing, which was what always happened when he got hurt. He gathered his things and walked out of the room. It was bright, sunny, and warm outside and it had been for the past week. He had been dying to go out but couldn't.

However before he left the hospital building he had to do one thing. He walked down the hall and pressed 'up' on the elevator button. Soon the elevator doors opened, he got on it, and he pressed the number 4. The doors closed and he felt the elevator move up and a few seconds later he was walking down a corridor looking at the names outside the room.

When Inu-Yasha got to a room he looked at the name. Becker-Higurashi, Kagome was printed clearly on the name tab. The door was open but Kagome didn't see him because she was watching T.V. There wasn't much else she could do. He walked in the room and she still didn't notice, either that or she was ignoring him. Inu-Yasha wasn't surprised but still didn't leave. Eventually he muttered a "hey" and Kagome snapped her head up and in his direction.

"Oh hey. How are you?" Kagome asked

"Pretty good. I mean I'm mobile again so that's good. How are you though?" Inu-Yasha asked "You were hurt a lot worse than I was"

"The bone is back in its place and some muscle has grown back but the skin and some outer layers of muscle are still not grown in yet. Most of the time it burns" Kagome answered. 

"Ouch. Well here, it's basically to show how …well you get the idea" Inu-Yasha gruffly said. He reached into his bag and took out two huge bags of sour gummiworms. He set them on the table next to her bed. "I had my mom get it while I was in here so I would have it when I was fully healed"  

"Thank you Inu-Yasha! They're my favorite, how did you know what brand to get?"

"Well how could I forget when you nearly bit my head off because I took more than one"

"Good point, but when I found out you were hurt also all I wanted to do was go down there and laugh in your face. I would have too if not for the doctors saying I couldn't" 

"Gee thanks Kagome, I feel so loved" Inu-Yasha said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You are welcome" She replied very sincerely.

"You do know I'm being sarcastic right?" Inu-Yasha asked not totally sure if she got that he wasn't serious.

"Errr…what is sarcastic?" She asked. She blinked a few times as if dumbfounded.

"It's what Skye is always doing. She says something but isn't serious at all" He explained hoping she would catch on.

"oh, ok now I know what you are talking about"

"Well I have to go now but I hope you feel better soon" Inu-Yasha said as went to leave (OMG! He's being nice 0_0)

"Wait a minute, come here just for a second" Kagome said just as he was about to walk through the doorway.

"What?" He stopped and turned wondering what it was she had to say.

"Just come here!" Kagome said exasperatedly. Inu-Yasha walked over to her bedside and stood there. "Crouch down"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to 'crouch down'" Inu-Yasha said

"Do it or I'll hit you with THIS!!" Kagome held up a mallet in her good hand.

"W-where did you get THAT?!"

"Just crouch down and no one will get hurt" Kagome said but then thought 'Or maybe they will'. Inu-Yasha just crouched down because he didn't want to feel the wrath of that big wooden cylinder. Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Inu-Yasha instantly blushed and stood up.

"What did you do that for?!" He exploded

"Well we ARE going out, right?"  Kagome pointed out.

"I gotta go" Inu-Yasha said and ran out of the room, down the hall, in the elevator, down four flights, and from there he ran all the way out the hospital doors. Unfortunately he had to walk home because no one could pick him up. Not even Sesshomaru because he was with Sango.

~~Two Hours Later~~

Inu-Yasha walked up the driveway to his house and got out his key. He thought he heard the quick pattering of feet on the pavement but then it stopped so he didn't think anything of it. He was turning the key in the lock just as Emily and Bry came rushing up behind him with baseball bats. 

"You shall die Inu-Yasha!!" Bry shouted as she leapt into the air and brought her weapon down over the head of her opponent. Emily bashed him in the back with hers.

"You know that really doesn't hurt at all" Inu-Yasha said just standing there as both girls beat on him. In reality the bats had been foam bats that didn't hurt at all. 

"Oh yeah? How bout THIS!! And THIS!!" Bry shouted as she bashed him in the stomach and on the head again.

"Are you guys done yet?" He asked yawning. 

"Umm..Yeah" Emily said as Bry went crazy.

"Retreat!! Retreat!! The enemy has taken over the operation! I repeat, RETREAT!" Bry ran around the front yard screaming on the top of her lungs. Then she ran across the street and slammed into her own front door. Then scrambled inside and quickly shut the door. A minute later she was seen at the window of one of the front rooms watching the 'enemy'. 

"Anyway, how was Kagome?" Emily asked turning away from her house to face Inu-Yasha. 

"She said her arm still hurt but other than that she seemed fine. I only saw her once the whole time but I did say I was sorry" Inu-Yasha blushed and hid his face underneath his silver bangs at the remembrance of the next event that took place.

"You only saw her once? Why didn't you go to see her everyday?" Emily asked a little crosser

"I was in the hospital myself for two weeks, remember? I broke three of my ribs trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible to see how Kagome was doing" Inu-Yasha pointed out. 

"Really? I didn't know that!" Emily said. She was not as cross as before

"Where do you think I've been all this time?" He asked

"I don't know. We didn't have school last week and I just assumed you were sick this week"

"Why didn't we have school?"

"The seniors had an event of some kind that involved other schools and the use of our high school"

"Oh, well see ya" Inu-Yasha whirled around and walked into his house. He then closed and locked the door. He went up to his room that was as dirty as ever and lay on his bed. He didn't feel like doing anything at the moment and he let his bangs settle over his eyes making it impossible to know if he was awake or not.

~~Four hours later: At The Hospital~~

'When the hell can I go home?!" Kagome thought as she flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting on. Of course there never was anything on and she was doomed to be bored for the rest of the time here. 'At least I now have gummiworms' she thought looking over to the huge bag that she got one of the nurses to open. She picked one up and started to eat it slowly. 'It's so much more fun when I can stretch it and squish it but I can't cause of this goddamn arm!!' she looked over to the large white cast. 

A doctor and her parents then walked into the room and Kagome shut the T.V. off. She looked over to the doctor as he turned to speak to her. "You can go home later today. Your arm is at a stage where you can have just an arm cast and be able to function. We just need to run some x-rays to be sure. It will take a few hours but you will go home today" The doctor left and four nurses came in. They moved her from her bed to a stretcher and were going to leave when Kagome shouted out.

"Wait! I want my gummiworms!" Her mother went over to the table and gave them to Kagome.

"Where did you get this much?" Her mother asked

"Inu-Yasha gave it to me earlier today" Kagome explained as the nurses wheeled her away before her mother could ask any more questions.  

A/N: heh heh heh! Ok! Well chapter done! It's going to move a little quicker right after next chappie…don't forget to Read and Review! See the purple blue button down there in the left corner? It's begging you to press it! Thanks for reading! Aufweidersehen!


	17. Secret Terminated

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha (insert phrase here) 

A/N: I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far! w00t! This chapter is basically InuKag fluff cause someone asked for it. Enjoy! 

CloakedChaos: No actually but it was the first candy that popped into my head.  

Evanescence: Here's your InuKag fluff enjoy! I just messed up the pairings because I thought it would be interesting to see pples reactions. 

Allysono123: *Dances too* YAY!! But that of course can be changed…just kidding! ^-^ 

Puppkid: But that's why I love writing her character. She's totally out of it sometimes. Ouch, I know how you feel. I live in a household of Mets fans. Well enjoy the story! 

Skitzoflame: YAY! Normalness! Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reading! 

Chapter17- Secret Terminated 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the x-rays were done and she had gotten a sling for her slightly less bulky caste Kagome met her mother at her former room to gather her things. Kagome couldn't really help too much because her mother insisted she not do anything for at least a day. Once her things were packed Kagome and her mother made their way down the hall and to the elevators. Kagome still had her candy that Inu-Yasha gave her and she was quite content. She had the bag stuck in between her body and part of her sling so she could hold it AND eat it. As they walked out into the parking lot her mother couldn't contain herself any longer. "Why did Inu-Yasha give you those?" 

Kagome looked to her mother and stopped eating her beloved candy. "It was an apology present for putting me in the hospital" She saw her mothers eyes grow wider at this comment "But it was an accident and he got himself thrown in there as well so it's even" Kagome quickly added. 

"I buy that part but why so much of it?" 

"I really don't know why. I'll ask him" They neared the car and with her good arm Kagome opened her door and got in. Good thing her left arm was the one that got hurt and not her right. 

~~15 minutes later~~ 

Kagome got out of her car and offered to help with her luggage but again her mother said no. "Then I'm going to go see what everyone is up to" Kagome said as she walked up her driveway and opened the front door and walked into the house. There was absolutely no one there, not one living soul was there and it seemed deserted. 

Her mother came into the house and put the luggage down. "Oh yeah they all went shopping about 30 minutes ago. Your father called me on the cell phone while you were still getting x-rayed" 

"That would be why no one is here" her mother walked into the other room as Kagome just stood by the front door thinking. 'I really want to talk to someone other than mom…who can I talk to then?' She suddenly got an idea. "Mom I'm going to see if Inu-Yasha is home. Be back later" Kagome quickly walked out the door before her mother could reply. She walked across the pavement and into his front yard. She walked over the grass to take a short cut to the front door. 

As she approached the front door she could hear talking inside. She rang the doorbell and heard footsteps inside then the turn of a lock and finally someone jerked the front door open. Sesshomaru was on the other side and was surprised to see Kagome there. "Hi, is Inu-Yasha home?" Kagome asked 

"Sure he's in his room" Sesshomaru said as he opened the storm door to allow enough room for Kagome to pass. "Weren't you in the hospital?" 

"Yes but today the doctors said I could 'function normally' with a caste on and it will take about another two weeks for it to be healed" Kagome finished passing Sesshomaru and making her way to the stairs. 

"Well it's good that you're out of there. Did any learning groups come in?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Guess not then. Since that hospital is also a university they sometimes have the students go in and ask questions and such about the illness that the patient has"  

"That sounds creepy" Kagome said as she visibly shuddered. 

"It is, well see ya" Sesshomaru walked into the other room leaving Kagome to go see what Inu-Yasha was up to.  

She walked up the stairs and to the door that had the 'Inu-Yasha's Room' plaque in bright color on it. She knocked lightly…no answer…she knocked harder…still no answer, she started pounding on the door and Inu-Yasha's dad came up and just turned the knob. "He'll never hear you, he is truly an example of selective hearing" His dad stated and then just walked away. Kagome pushed the door open a little more to let herself into the room and was mortified at the scene. It was even messier than the other time she had been there. 'I thought it couldn't get worse' She thought as she scanned the room. Her eyes finally rested on the form of Inu-Yasha lying in his bed. His bangs were covering his eyes over so Kagome couldn't determine whether he was awake or asleep but at the moment she didn't care. 

He looked so peaceful. His chest slowly rose up and down and soft breaths of air were heard in the silence of the room as he exhaled. There was a look of serenity and purity displayed on his face and then her eyes caught something, on the top of his head. 'What?' she blinked a couple times then looked again. The same form was there, it looked like the tips of ears coming over his head. 'That's impossible' yet she moved towards him to get a better look. As her view changed the tips got bigger until she could visibly see ears coming out of the top of his head. 'That is so KAWAII!!' she thought silently gushing to herself. 'I bet they're fake, but I want to touch them. They look so fuzzy' Her right arm rose up and was about to touch the ear when Inu-Yasha spoke. 

"Don't touch" It was soft but got the point across. Kagome was startled but then he started talking again. "Mommy please don't touch my ears" he mumbled and turned over in his sleep. 

'So he was sleeping' Kagome thought. His back was turned to her and she raised her arm yet again to touch the ears before he woke up. When she did touch them though they were so soft that she started to pet him. A low rumble came from deep inside his throat and he suddenly did a complete half turn to face Kagome. 'Oh, shit' she thought as his golden eyes stared at her. He did not look happy at all. "Oh hey Inu-Yasha, I was just going to wake you. Thanks again for the gummiworms" She said with a weak smile on her face.  

"What are you doing here?" He asked 

"Just wanted to stop by and say hi. Then your dad opened your room door for me when I was banging and no one answered so I figured I could come in. Then I spotted the tips of your ears" She told him with the same weak smile that said 'ohshitohshitohshit!'  

"I see" he said nothing else for a while. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" 

"Doctors said I could come home with a caste and it will heal fine" 

Inu-Yasha finally pushed himself up into a sitting position. "That's good. So you're not going to run away screaming?" 

"Why would I do that?" Kagome asked 

Inu-Yasha gave her a dumbstruck look and pointed to his ears that were now swiveling. "Because of that" 

"I think they're kawaii. Don't know why anyone would run away screaming" Inu-Yasha adverted his gaze to something on the floor and Kagome quickly tried to touch his ears again. This time though her hand was swatted away. 

"Don't touch. I don't particularly like people touching them" 

"Fine I won't touch them" Kagome tried to be sincere but found herself not being able to. She was soon trying her best to touch the ears again and finally gave up and sat on his bed. She gave him a death glare but he didn't cave. 

Inu-Yasha felt himself grow hotter despite the already humid day when she sat down. A slight tinge brushed across his nose and upper cheeks. This however did not go unnoticed by Kagome. "Heeeey Inu-Yasha! What's that? Are you blllluuussshhhinnngg?" Kagome taunted. Her answer came when he turned so his face wasn't visible. This only made it worse. She tried to peek around his shoulder and every which way that her caste allowed her. "Oh come on! It's ok, you don't have to act shy anymore" 

"Easy for you to say" He mumbled 

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that comment" Kagome said even though she really had.  

"IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!!" He shouted in her face 

"And why is that? I'll tell you why it's because I have been your friend for awhile and I am comfortable being with you" Kagome said honestly 

"Really?" 

"Yes but I'm wondering how did you hide those ears from everyone all this time?" 

"Simple, you know that bracelet I wear all the time?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well I don't have I on now do I?" Inu-Yasha turned to look at Kagome. As he did his heart melted and he felt himself lose all common sense. 'She's so beautiful, I really like her but I don't know how she feels about me. Only one way to find out' 

"What are you looking at?" Kagome asked as Inu-Yasha just stared at her his face turning five shades darker. "That has GOT to be on a scale from 1-10 a 9 ½!" Kagome told him.  

Suddenly Inu-Yasha turned around to face her, but his bangs were once again (what the hell is up with these bangs?) in his face. He however was looking directly at her. 

"W-will you g-g-go o-o-o-out wi-with me?" he stammered 

"Didn't we already go through this? I said yes the last time" 

"And what about this time with your new knowledge?" 

"Still say yes. Oh how's your side?" She said poking him in the side. *poke, poke, poke, poke* 

"Fine, now stop poking me" Kagome looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 7:30pm. 

"Sorry I have to go. I really do not want to miss dinner. There will be nothing left. Bye" Kagome said as she stood up. "Oh and do clean up this room a bit" She was about to leave when Inu-Yasha grabbed her right wrist. "What?" 

"Come here a minute"  

"Oh no I know what you are going to do and no" 

"Fine. Then I'll come there" Inu-Yasha stood up and went in front of Kagome. He quickly pulled a little on her right arm and she tipped forward but not enough to lose her footing just so she'd go closer. Kagome's heart started to beat extremely fast and she was paralyzed with excitement and also anxiousness. It's not like she didn't want him to kiss her, actually it was the exact opposite of what she wanted. As their lips got closer she could feel his warm breath on her lips and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Inu-Yasha closed the remaining three centimeters between them. 

Kagome felt his warm lips touch hers lightly at first but then she deepened the kiss. A tingle shot up her spine and Kagome was in bliss. She had never been kissed before in her life and now she had and she loved every second of it. 

A/N: AWWWW!! Wasn't that sweet? Well as you may have noticed I'm not a fluff writer. I for one have never been kissed and I don't plan on it anytime soon (the guys at my school are assholes!) so I wouldn't know but I hope this attempt was ok. Well remember to review! Aufweidersehen!^-^


	18. Always Know Who's Listening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha but I do own my original characters that I do! 

A/N: So sorry for the delayed update.Thank you everyone who took the time to review! I love your opinions so much! Well enjoy and remember to R&R! ^-^ 

Deamon Drama Queen: Yep! I guess it wasn't too obvious. 

Snipergirl: Glad you thought so! Thanks for reading! 

IYWriterGirl: Arigato!  

Skitzoflame: Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. 

Allysono123: Yeah I like that pairing too but I think I like Ranma/Akane pairing better. Don't they have Inu/Kag in the show? It's in one of the later ones but I'm pretty sure it's there. 

EskoPa: You can find that in my profile but I'll just tell you I'm 14(going on 15!!). Think I was younger or older? ^-^ Thanks for reading!  

Chapter 18- Always Know who's Listening 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they parted Kagome quickly turned and left his room closing the door as she left. Inu-Yasha heard her footsteps as she went down the stairs and out the front door. He looked around his room and took in her remark 'Oh and do clean this room up a bit'. He saw the heaps of clothing and various books, C.D.'s, ect. Lying on the floor and everywhere else it seemed. His computer was not visible as was his bookcase and basically all other objects in his room except his bed and dresser. "I guess I should clean up" he muttered to himself as he stooped down and picked up a heap of clothing.  

As Kagome made her way across the road her mind fluttered back to what had just happened. A faint blush stained her face as she thought about it. 'I can't believe he just did that'. As she pushed open her front door she could see everyone already eating. She closed the door behind her and sat down at the table. 

"Hey Kagome" Skye said  

"Hi" Kagome replied still in a little shock.  

"So where were you? Mom said you had gotten out of the hospital but you weren't here"  

"Oh I just went over to say hi to Inu-Yasha" Kagome left it at that and started to stuff her face as best she could with one hand. 

~~After Dinner~~ 

Kagome was currently at her desk reading a book. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't hear Emily come in the room. Emily snuck up behind her and leaned over her shoulder reading a few lines in the book. "Heyo!" Emily said in a cheerful voice as Kagome jumped about five feet in the air. "You are too easy to scare you know that?" 

"Don't do that," Kagome said trying to get her heart rate to go back to normal.  

Emily just turned laughing and sat on her bed. "So what did you do at Inu-Yasha's?" she said. 

"I just went over to say hi" Kagome said going back to reading her book. 

"That's not what Sesshomaru said"  

"And what exactly did Sesshomaru say?" 

"He said that you didn't come down from Inu-Yasha's room for quite awhile. So I can just infer what happened because I know you didn't just say hi" 

"I will tell you what happened…in Japanese. You figure it out" 

"Hey that's not fair I don't know Japanese!" 

"_I went over and Sesshomaru said that Inu-Yasha was in his room sleeping and I should go up and wake him up. So I went up and knocked and when I started to pound on the door his dad just opened the door and went downstairs. So I went in and he was sleeping but something caught my eye. He had two white fluffy ears on the top of his head and none on the sides of his head. I wanted to pet them cause they looked so fluffy but then he woke up and I found out that he's a hanyou and then I was about to leave but he stepped in front of me and KISSED me. Then I came back" _Kagome said confidant Emily hadn't understood a word she said. 

 "One minute I'll be right back" Emily said as she walked out of the room. A few seconds later Emily, Skye, Jill, and Bry went crashing through the door. "I am so glad I had Bry and Jill listen through the wall" 

Kagome went wide eyed (something like this 0_0) and buried her face that had gotten red. "Hey why did you have two people listen?" Kagome asked 

"So if one couldn't hear something and the other had we'd still have the whole story and not just parts of it" Emily responded. 

"Wait how did you know I was going to even have a story?" 

"I didn't they just wanted to listen in on the conversation cause they're nosy" Emily stated. 

"Yeah, it makes good conversation at school" Bry said then started to laugh. Skye hit her on the head and she stopped. "Ouch" Bry muttered rubbing her head. 

"I know just the way to have be so embarrassed" Jill commented as she left the room planning something that she thought hilarious. 

"Erm…. now you're in trouble. She's seriously going to do whatever she has planned" Skye said with fear in her eyes. "Just be careful this week at school ok?" She then also left. 

"Yeah I wasn't really going to do anything just tease you, but now you're a goner so bye!" Bry said and quickly backed out of the room.   

"Great" Kagome muttered 

"Don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing big" Emily reassured her. 

~~Two Days Later at School~~ 

Kagome was currently trying her best to run away from the mob of girls wanting to ask her questions or wanting to kill her. Emily was right beside her with a school newspaper clutched in her hand. They turned a corner and ducked in a bathroom before the mob could see them do it. "Phew" Kagome said as she leaned against the cool tile.  

"So I was wrong it is something big" Emily said with a feeble smile. 

"_NO! Really!" _ Kagome screamed. 

Emily just kept her feeble smile on and nodded 'smile and nod just smile and nod' she thought as Kagome went ranting on in Japanese.    

Kagome finally calmed down. "Can I see that?" She pointed to the newspaper in Emily's hand. 

"You really want to see it?" Emily asked wary of letting her have it. Kagome hadn't gotten a chance to look at what made the whole riot happen.  

"Yes, now give to me" Kagome snapped. Emily reluctantly handed over the paper and Kagome struggled with the newspaper but finally looked at the index to find the source of the riot. As it turns out Jill is a writer for the school newspaper. The gossip column to be exact and as Kagome read her eyes got wider and wider. It looked to Emily like she was going to kill someone. "I cannot believe Jill. Why would she do this?"  

"She did it because well it her habit I guess you could say. She's written about nearly everyone in the family that goes to this school" Emily answered 

Kagome suddenly ran out of the bathroom hoping to find Inu-Yasha before he read what Jill had to say about it. No such luck, as Kagome rounded a corner she saw Inu-Yasha in the middle of a circle of friends his face growing ever redder. He glanced up and saw her. She just stood in the hallway like a deer in headlights when Inu-Yasha suddenly pushed his way out of the circle, grabbed her good arm and pulled her down the hall.  

They stopped when there was significant distance between them and all the friends. "I am guessing that you read what Jill had to say?" Kagome asked 

"You could say that, or you could say that I had it read to me by assholes that don't really care" Inu-Yasha said "How did she find out? I certainly didn't tell her" 

"Emily asked what I was doing over your house. I tried to tell her I only went over to say hi which was my intention, but she did not believe me. So I said it in Japanese without knowing that Jill and Bry was listening to every word through the wall. I am sorry" Kagome explained 

"Well at least you didn't tell her outright. Then I would've been a little mad but since she listened through the wall it really wasn't your fault. You didn't know she could understand Japanese did you?" Inu-Yasha asked  

"No, I only knew Bry could but now I am going to be more aware of who is listening" 

"Oh well, the student body was going to find out at one time or another right?"    

"Yes. I suppose you could say that" 

"Well, I should be going to class before I get another detention for being late. See ya" Inu-Yasha said and walked off in the direction of his first class. 

"Wait, can we walk together? We are in the same first period after all" 

"Oh yeah I forgot. Of course" Kagome caught up to him and they walked hand in hand to the first class of many. 

A/N: yeah, I know very boring. Well somewhat but I promise next chapter things will be kinda weirder. And I won't take as long to update, I hope at least. The reason I didn't update for awhile is cause of evil HW and the fact I got Ranma ½ on DVD. That's all I've been doing the last week watching Ranma ½ part one…it's awesome! Anyway please R&R! I would appreciate it so much! Aufweidersehen ^-^


	19. The Curse

Disclaimer:I don't own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: heh heh heh…last chapter sucked I know. This one will be better I promise. There WILL be more of a plot and a bit of unrealistic stuff will happen. Erm this was supposed to be posted about four days ago (Wednesday) but I couldn't log on to fanfiction.net for some reason. And last Thursday I tore a ligament in my ankle from volleyball. It was so stupid how it happened…see? This is what I get for hurting my characters! Oh well please Remember to R&R! 

Chapter 19- The Curse 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

~~2:45pm~~ 

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. The last bell of the day rang and Kagome sat patiently in her seat as her peers collected their things and walked out the door. Since she had a broken arm she had to wait three minutes after the bell rang to go so there weren't many people in the hall that she could bump into. She closed her binder, put her pencil and calculator in her bag, then picked up the binder and shoved it into the bag. She zipped up the bag, got up out of her seat and slung her bag over her good arm shoulder. As she walked out into the hallway there were not many people left just the stragglers that had their last period class across the building from their locker.  

Kagome walked down the hall and counted off the rows of lockers. Her locker was the fourth row in and four lockers from the end. She turned down the row and scanned the numbers. '2A233…2A234…ah here we are 2A235' she thought then turned the dial to the correct numbers and lifted the lever to open it. It clicked and swung open easily. As she got her books that she would need to do homework she felt eyes burning on her back. Her hair stood up on the nape of her neck and she quickly swiveled her head around but no one was there. 'Must be me. Schools are creepy without the noise of everyone talking and walking and such'. She stood up closed the locker and didn't have a second thought about it as she walked back down the hall to the pick-up side of the school. 

But peering down the hall at her retreating form were a pair of clear blue eyes. They were glaring at her with a coldness that can only be obtained by the emotion of pure hate. The figure spun around to face the other direction and walked speedily to the stairwell and down the stairs. 

~~4:00pm~~ 

Kagome was at her desk writing lazily not wanting to do her homework at all. It was history, something about early European civilizations and barbarians' stuff like that. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was writing since the questions needed no extra thought processes. It was in the text, literally. She finally finished and stood up wanting to do something. She went downstairs and outside there was a game of football going on. She was about to run out and join but then remembered her arm. 

~~Flashback~~ 

"You can't do anything related to sports for another two weeks and even then you shouldn't do anything for another week" Her doctor had said the last time she went for a check-up. 

~~End Flashback~~ 

'Damn it! Why can't it just HEAL already?' Kagome thought as she watched the game from her front door. She decided to go outside at least, opened the door and stepped outside. She sat on the grass beside all the others that weren't playing at that point and silently followed the game. 

"Hey Kagome! You can finally come out now?" Shippo asked her. He was sitting on the grass waiting for his turn to be in the game. 

"I could always go outside, Shippo. I just cannot do anything so what is the point?" Kagome answered looking over. The sun was right behind him so Kagome had to shield her eyes to see him clearly.  

"Oh, that sucks. Well gotta go in," Shippo said as he got up and dashed in for another who had come out. It seemed everyone on the block had joined in on the game. Even Sesshomaru who usually just declined the offer like it was childish to play games in the streets (erm…not the safest thing but fun nonetheless). 

"CAR!!!" someone yelled as a green 1995 Subaru station wagon slowly rolled by as everyone scattered to the front lawns of various houses depending on where they had been before. Once the car had gone the game resumed like nothing had ever happened.  

Kagome felt her hair stand on end on the nape of her neck again and couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked all around but no one was there except for the other kids. Everyone was talking to one another, playing, or watching. She once again dismissed this feeling and tried to focus on the game again, but despite all her efforts she couldn't shake it. Kagome then felt something lightly hit her in the side of the head. "Ouch" she muttered as it hit. She rubbed the spot with her good arm and looked around trying to locate the thing that had hit her. She found it after awhile and held it up so she could see it better. It was a dart but the point had been worn down so it was blunt. 'I wonder who threw that' She thought thoroughly confused. 

A pair of clear blue eyes stared down at Kagome from the middle of a tree in the next-door neighbor's yard. 'Dammit! I missed the spot. Oh well at least I hit her, I wonder what will be the result' She thought as she climbed down the tree and walked into her house. 

Kagome watched Jinni climb down from the tree and wondered what she was doing up there in the first place. Jinni walked into her house and closed the door behind her but not before sending a death glare towards Kagome full force. 'What the hell?' Kagome thought as she caught the glare. 'I swear she hates me for some reason'. 

~~The Next Day~~ 

"Hey Kagome. Ready for another fun-filled day at school?" Akiko asked as Kagome sat down at the table. 

"Oh yes so much fun" Kagome muttered putting some food on her plate.  

"My aren't WE grumpy today" Jill said walking into the room 

"You're one to talk" Kagome shot back 

"You're right but that doesn't stop me from criticizing your morning grumpiness now does it? So shut the mouth" Jill said getting cross. It wasn't very hard to get her cross, all you had to do was call her Gillian (which is her actual first name) and she'd blow up like the world was about to spontaneously combust. 

Kagome stuffed her face and quickly excused herself from the table. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, got her bag and headed out to the bus stop. Once she got on the bus she sat with Inu-Yasha like usual and they talked all the way to school. Once at the school they got off the bus and split up to go to their lockers. Then met up again in first period. 

~~1st Period~~ 

"And the blah blah blah blah blah" The teacher was saying something about different types of drugs and what they do to you stuff like that. It was all in all very boring, well to Kagome at least. All the kids that looked like they were hadn't slept in five years were listening intently hanging on the teachers every word. Probably imagining what kind of high they would finally get. Kagome though sat slumped in her seat not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. Most in the class were doodling or playing with their pens trying to see if they could actually balance it on their nose (never works). But as usual Kagome was the only one to be yelled at. "Kagome! Pass Auf!"(Kagome! Pay Attention!) The teacher yelled 

'What the hell did she just say?' Kagome thought as she looked quizzically at the teacher. She couldn't understand what she had said at all. 

"Did you hear me? Pay attention" The teacher said again. This time Kagome could understand her and then the teacher went on a rant about how teenagers these days never listen ect. Now Kagome wished she couldn't understand it.    

A/N: ok well the curse is put on her…finally. Last chapter was basically a filler because I needed more time to figure out where I'm going with this story. Well hope you like this chapter! Oh the teacher said that line in German and as this little episode goes on there'll be more languages…YAY!! Please R&R! ^-^Aufweidersehen!


	20. The Potion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha…hmmm who would've guessed? 

A/N: YAY!! I got down my stairs twice without falling. *Throws confetti* Anyway thank you to ALL my reviewers I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Please remember to review. 

Deamon Drama Queen: Yes, Jill is evil…very evil.  

Cloaked Chaos: For the time being he is. 

EH(): erm… sorta. I do speak some but I suck at it despite my being in the honors class, also I've only taken it for three years. So I have a lot more to learn. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!! 

eleana(): Sorry if I'm not so good at it. I try but I am really no good with spelling which could be a problem but I am only learning so thank you for pointing out my mistakes. Now I'm not going to make them anymore.And I will check the spelling. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!!!

Esko Pa: In due time. Please be patient. Glad you like my story!!  

Chapter 20- The Potion 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Lunch~ 

Kagome walked down the hall to the cafeteria in deep thought. She was also rubbing her left ear. The last period she had had Kagome could only pick up a few things anyone was saying. Especially her teachers and when she was asked a question it got worse. She not only couldn't understand the question she couldn't answer in English for some reason. It was really messed up to her seeing as she could understand everyone perfectly the day before. She reached the cafeteria and looked around for someone to sit with. She located the table her friends had put their backpacks on and walked over to it. The only people sitting down were Emily and Inu-Yasha. Everyone else bought lunch rather than brought it. 

As Kagome passed a table Jinni stared at Kagome with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. 'It worked I knew it would. Now she'll know what hell is'. She laughed an evil laugh lightly under her breath so no one noticed it. Then she turned back to her table and began gossiping.  

"Hey, Kagome" Emily said as Kagome got within earshot. 

"_Hey, Emily_" Kagome said assuming she was saying hello. 

"Stop speaking in Japanese. You've been doing it all day. No one can understand you, you know that?" Emily said 

"_What did you just say? You make no sense at all_" she sat down saying this. 

"Seriously Kagome, stop" Inu-Yasha barked from his place at the round table. It was the first thing he said the whole time.  

"_I just won't talk then ok?!_" She got out her lunch from her bag and started to eat. Not looking at anyone.  

Emily and Inu-Yasha just looked at each other thoroughly puzzled as to what that little outburst was. At that point everyone else came back from getting their food (bleh…school food). "Hey everybody!!! How's it going?" Bry yelled despite the close proximity.  

"How do YOU think we are?" Skye said wincing because she was standing next to Bry. 

"I don't know how YOU are because I am ME, and I'm feeling hyper" She said  

"It's a school day, it's pretty nice outside do you think that anyone else in this school feels like you do when they're trapped in a hellhole like this?" Skye asked. They were all seated now. 

"Hmmm…no, but that's what makes me special. Even though I am trapped in a hellhole of learning fun I smile so why can't you?" Bry smiled at the end of this. 

"You make me so sick you know that?" Skye said and started to eat signifying the end of that conversation.  

As this was all going on Kagome got increasingly irritated. 'Why the hell are they doing this? It's so frustrating, what did everyone do change the national language? No that would be impossible, so why can't I understand anyone?' She started to calm down and think about it rationally. The bell rang shortly after and Kagome quickly got up and went off to her class not even noticing Inu-Yasha was right behind her. He was somewhat concerned because she hadn't said a word to him since the little outburst he couldn't understand. 

'Something is going on and I intend to find out what' Inu-Yasha thought. Then he spotted Jinni. Her blue eyes sparkling waving at him. 'Doesn't she ever quit?' He spun around and walked to his next class. Turns out Jinni was Inu-Yasha's Ex-Girlfriend and she still had the hots for him.    

Jinni just glared at his retreating back, but she had a plan she would get Inu-Yasha also for ignoring her and most of all dumping her for Kagome. She had just the thing to do the job too. Jinni stood in the hall glaring until the last bell rang. Then she snapped out of it and ran to her next class knowing she would be in a lot of trouble with a monitor if not her teacher.   

~~Two Days Later~~ 

Inu-Yasha sat in his den playing a video game. He was really concentrating on getting to the next level when the doorbell rang and he got killed. He stared with wide eyes at the screen as it read "GAME OVER". The doorbell rang again. 'Eh, someone else will get it. Oh man, everybody's out dammit!' He stood up as the ringing got more persistent. "I'M COMING" he screamed as he made his way to the front of the house. The ringing stopped at once. He got to the door twisted the knob and pulled it angrily open. Jinni was on the other side with her hands behind her back. 

"Hi Inu-Yasha" she said as sweetly as possible. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he basically growled  

"Come outside for a moment would you?" Jinni asked trying to maintain her 'sweetness'. 

"Hell no not with you out there. As I said before what the hell are you doing here?"  Inu-Yasha repeated getting madder than he already was.  

"Fine" Jinni said flatly losing all the sweetness in her voice. "Then I guess I'll just have to come in there" She said as she very quickly opened the storm door and revealed what was behind her back. It was a vial with bluish looking liquid in it.  

"Get out!" Inu-Yasha told her with a warning voice. 

"You can't make me because you can't catch me" Jinni remarked. It was true Jinni was the fastest person he had ever known. She was the school's best sprinter and had won over ten awards. Besides that she was quick with not only her legs but her arms as well so she could hit someone without them knowing until it was too late. It was very impressive if you weren't the one it was being targeted at. 

Inu-Yasha glared menacingly at her, he suddenly took off his bracelet of leather and ears popped up, his nails turned into claws and his hair grew much longer. "Feh, now I'm stronger than you so even if you do get off a few hits it's not going to do anything" 

"That's where you are mistaken Inu-Yasha. This potion in the vial will not kill you. It will only make you seem as though you are dead. Your face will lose it's color, your pulse will slow down so much that no one will be able to feel a pulse, and your body will grow very cold" (I don't own Romeo and Juliet) Jinni explained as she darted here and there. "It will be like you have died but you won't be" 

"That's all great but you can't ma…" Inu-Yasha started but it was too late Jinni had already forced it down his throat as he was speaking. He fell backwards and soon all signs of life were void from him. 

"You talk too much" Jinni said as she laughed maniacally. She then went outside and made her way to her house feeling very accomplished (0.o).    

A/N: In case anyone was wondering this will be a pretty long story. But it will not go for many more chapters after this (but I could be lying). Hope everyone liked this chapter! Auf Wiedersehen (^-^) ~Tomo


	21. INUYASHA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, I swear I'm telling the truth!! 

A/N: Thank you to all the peoples that reviewed!! I am really grateful because now I know what everyone thinks! YAY!! 

Puppkid: *blink* wow that was long. Did you finish Romeo and Juliet? It was pretty funny at the end. That just made the whole play because almost everyone had died. Thnk you for reviewing!

Chibi-Yomi: *laughs* ok…right. 

Deamon Drama Queen: Yes but I had to make a person so evil no one can top her. I think she's kinda like a female Naraku. In a way. 

GIANNELLI: Heh heh heh…. ^-^;;;  okies… 

Esko Pa: ^-^ glad to hear it and I will update more often now. I promise. To tell the truth I don't know how Jinni did it either, but oh well! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Chapter 21- INU-YASHA!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome sat in her room thinking about her predicament and what the hell was going on. 'I have no more ideas as to what it could be' she thought with a defeated sigh. She slowly stood up and made her way to the door. 'Maybe Inu-Yasha will have an idea' She walked into the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door. As she turned in the direction of his house she saw Jinni go up to the door and knock. Kagome hid behind some bushes as she peered through them. Jinni was holding something in her hand behind her back. Kagome couldn't really see what it was though. Finally someone had come to the door and it was none other than Inu-Yasha. They talked Inu-Yasha not looking happy at all. Then Jinni moved with amazing speed to the inside of the house. She closed the door behind her. Kagome waited for about five minutes before Jinni came out of the house looking like she had won the Nobel Peace Prize. 

As Jinni disappeared into her house Kagome came out of her hiding spot and walked over to Inu-Yasha's house. She knocked on the door and knew Inu-Yasha was there. Kagome waited for the footsteps to come but none came. She knocked again and again until she finally just turned the knob and to her surprise it was unlocked. Kagome pushed open the door but before it got all the way open the door hit something with a soft thud. She slid inside without opening the door any more and stopped dead (heh heh heh) in her tracks at what she saw.  

Inu-Yasha was lying on the floor seemingly asleep; well that's what one would think when first glanced at. But if you take a closer look anyone could see he was unnaturally pale, he didn't move at all not even his chest rose and fell indicating breathing. Kagome stared wide eyes and then scolded herself. 'No he can't be dead, don't jump to conclusions. What in hell did Jinni do?' She thought. Kagome kneeled next to him and felt his neck for a pulse. Besides having no pulse he was extremely cold, it seemed as if his very blood had stopped.  

Kagome sat there for a minute soaking in everything then when her brain had processed it, she went frantic. "_OH MY G--!! HE'S DEAD!!!!AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" _ She just kept screaming this until she couldn't any longer. When she finally calmed down she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed 911 and heard it ring then "hello 911 please state your emergency" a voice came on over the phone. 

"_Hi, my friend is dead. I came over to his house to" _Kagome started but the operator cut her off. 

"I can't understand a thing your saying so I'm going to let you talk with someone who can understand you" The operator said then click and elevator music. 

A few minutes later another operator came on the phone. "911 please state your emergency" 

"_Yes, my friend is dead! I came over to see if they were at their house and they didn't answer, I knew they were home so I just opened the door and he was lying on the ground by the door. He's DEAD!"_ Kagome said very very quickly 

_"OK, please calm down miss. Can I get the address of the house of your friend?" _

_"14 Abend lane in South Setauket" _Kagome said grateful that someone could understand her. 

_"An ambulance will be sent right away" _ 

_"Thank you"_ Kagome responded, then hung up the phone. She leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. Everything was going to hell and she knew it. Then Kagome heard the storm door open followed by a woman's scream. Kagome ran to the front door and found that Inu-Yasha's whole family was standing in the doorway utterly shocked. They looked up when Kagome entered the room. 

"W-what happened?" his mother asked when Kagome came into view. 

_"I don't know, I'm sorry" _Kagome said knowing fully well they couldn't understand her but to her surprise Sesshomaru knew what she had said. 

_"Did you do this to him?" _Sesshomaru asked  

_"NO! I could never do something like this to him. I came over to see if he could help me with something but I saw Jinni come over and then a few minutes later come back out. When I came in the house he was already like this so I went and called 911, then you guys came home" _She hurriedly explained not wondering how or why Sesshomaru knew what she was saying.   

_"I see" _was all he said before blaring sirens and flashing lights were heard and seen. The ambulance stopped right in front of the house, attendants flying out of the doors once it had stopped and barging into the house. They quickly scooped up Inu-Yasha's body, put him on a stretcher, and put him in the back of the ambulance. Kagome went to get into the ambulance but the paramedic stopped her. 

"Are you immediate family?" the paramedic asked. Before she could answer Inu-Yasha's mother came up behind her and answered for her. 

"Yes of course. Why then would she have called the ambulance?" She shoved Kagome into the back and followed behind her. Sesshomaru was driving to the hospital and Inu-Yasha's dad was staying at the house in case Kagome's mother called wondering where she was. 

Kagome sat on a bench alongside one side of the ambulance. Inu-Yasha was on the stretcher looking ghostly as ever when the paramedics started to try to get him to breathe again. Once they got to the hospital the paramedics still had no luck in getting visible signs of breathing, they gave up to wheel him into the hospital and into an examination room. Kagome and Inu-Yasha's mother sat patiently in the waiting area on the edge of their seats to know if he was going to be all right. 

About an hour later the doctor came out of the room and faced them. "I am sorry to say" he started "that your son is dead. We couldn't get him to breathe and it seemed he had been dead for hours already" the doctor finished. Inu-Yasha's mother didn't hear the last part though. She had grabbed Kagome and started to sob. Her youngest son, dead. How could this happen? A parent is not supposed to bury their child; it's not natural. Kagome broke out in a series of tears wondering the same thing. 'How am I going to live without him?' she thought    

A/N: MUA HA HA HA. Ok sorry I said I'd update sooner but my teachers really don't like to give breaks. And because of that I am forced to have time management (which never works out), but I really really really hoped everyone liked this chapter and the next one will be longer. Auf Wiedersehen! ^-^


	22. Feh! Fools!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

A/N: Seems like my name is now evil. Well I'll gladly take it because I am!! *Laughs insanely* ok enough of that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thanks to all who took the time out of their lives to review!! Sorry for not updating sooner with the earlier chapters, I sprained my ankle and couldn't get to the computer. But now I can!! Yippee! 

Cloaked-Chaos: no it is not. 

Scorpio Angel 3000: Yup! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing 

GIANNELLI: Glad you like the story so much! Thanks for reviewing 

EH(): erm…not forever. Maybe a week but I agree it is unusual for me not to update almost everyday..Hmmmm…oh well from here on out I'll prob update a lot more consecutively. 

Skitzoflame: yeah they have and just wait it get worse. 

Puppkid: I don't think many people caught on to the fact he's not dead; just seemingly dead. Oh but the whole ending is 'dramatic irony'. It kills sometimes to know info that the characters don't. Well thanks for reviewing, always appreciated.  

Esko Pa: hmm..i get what you're saying and yeah I agree. My *long* conversations are not long. Oh well, hey that's really cool. The Icelandic, are you from there? Well thanks for reviewing! ^-^ 

Chibi-Yomi- That it is! But seriously I didn't even notice that I took it from there, I was thinking more along the lines of Montague in Romeo and Juliet but ok. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

Chapter 22- Feh! Fools 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

The doctor looked like he had a rough time and this just topped it off. He turned around to go back in the area where Inu-Yasha's body was and call the morgue when Mrs. Osaka (the best name I could come up with) spoke up. "Can't I see him at least?" she asked. The doctor turned back to face them. 

"If you so desire" He said then motioned them to follow him, Kagome and Mrs. Osaka got up from their seats in the waiting room and followed silently behind him. They went through double doors into one of the wings of the E.R. They followed a sign that said 'examination room' and went through another set of double doors until at last they came into a room with bright lights all around. In the center of the room was Inu-Yasha; looking very much alive. The only thing was he didn't move at all.

 Kagome and Mrs. Osaka slowly approached where he lay and stopped right at the bedside. His face was covered by a white sheet, as was the rest of him. Mrs. Osaka didn't seem like she would lift the sheet so Kagome took the liberty to do so. She reached for the top of the sheet and pulled down as far as the middle of his chest. She then let go of the sheet and stared in horror. Mrs. Osaka couldn't take seeing her son like this so she turned away, tears silently streaming down her face. Kagome was too shocked to do anything but stare. She noticed he looked like the color was coming back into his cheeks, when merely hours before he had been white as a ghost. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and thought. 

'That's strange' she thought still staring. 'He should be paler than before but he's not. Something is definitely going on' The doctor then interrupted her thoughts as he spoke. 

"We have to take him to the morgue now, so if you would step back we can do that. I suggest you go to a funeral home and make arrangements, we are only going to hold him for about a month if necessary" He said. Kagome and Mrs. Osaka stepped back from the bedside and watched as they put him on a stretcher and rolled him out of the room. They followed but instead of going to the waiting room they went as far as the elevators. Inu-Yasha's face was not covered, so right before the doors slid shut Kagome noticed his eyelids were moving slightly.  

She was sure of it. His eyelids had moved, she went and banged on the elevator doors and pushed the button numerous times but the doors didn't open again. She was all the while screaming, "_HE'S NOT DEAD, HE'S NOT!! PLEASE!! KAMI, HE'S NOT!" _ Mrs. Osaka pulled her from the doors and dragged her into the waiting area where Sesshomaru was frantically looking for them. Upon spotting Kagome and his mother Sesshomaru made his way over to them, as he neared he saw the sad looks on their faces. 

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked in a very concerned voice. When no one answered him he asked again. "What happened?" 

"H-he's dead" Mrs. Osaka said quietly. Kagome was silently standing behind her, head bowed down, deep in thought. 

"WHAT!? You're kidding" Sesshomaru yelled. Everyone in the waiting room sent death glares for the sudden noise.   

"I wish I was" Mrs. Osaka answered, "I wish I was"     

Kagome then got an idea. She would prove herself that he wasn't dead at all. That the doctor's had made a huge mistake. So when no one was looking she made a break for it. She ran through the double doors earning a "miss, you can't go in there". She ignored this comment and ran all the way to those elevators. She frantically pushed the button but she heard rapid footsteps running down the hall towards her. Three men in white coats rounded the corner and peered down the hall to find no one there. The elevator doors opened and someone came out, turned right and walked down the corridor. "I guess she got away" one said and they all turned and left not thinking anymore about it. 

'Phew, that was too close' she thought. She dropped down from the ceiling that she had been hiding in. She had spotted a vent in the ceiling and a stretcher was against the wall. She had hopped on the stretcher and from there launched herself up into the vent (the doctors must have been really dense if they didn't hear this). She pushed the elevator button once again and this time the doors opened and she walked into it. The doors closed and she pushed a button for the lowest level. It took about ten seconds to get there and when the doors opened again it was really cold. She stepped out of the elevator and heard someone talking. She immediately ducked behind a desk so as not to be seen. 

"It's a shame, kids are dying so young these days" a woman was saying. She closed a metal door after taking a look at whomever was in there. 

"It really is, but it's not a surprise what with all the violence around today" a second doctor said, this time it was a male speaking though. 

"What I can't figure out though is how he died. There's no evidence of a struggle, shot wound, or even a bruise" the woman commented 

"Yes, but there are other ways of killing someone. This one might have overdosed on a drug of some kind" 

"True, let this be an example of what drugs can really do. Well let's get out of here, it's time for a break anyway"  

"Alright" both doctors walked over to the elevator, got on, and left. There was dead (heh heh heh) silence. Absolutely no one else was there save the dead, but Kagome didn't think about that. She came out of her hiding place and quickly scanned the names on the front of the metal doors. 'Osaka, where is Osaka? Where the hell is he? Ah! Here it is' She found one with Osaka, Inu-Yasha on it. She pulled the handle and it opened without a problem. She saw silver hair and knew this was definitely him. She pulled the sliding metal bed out and saw he was still in his street clothes that he had been found in.  

He didn't move at all this time, and he was absolutely frozen. "_I guess he is dead then" _Kagome said to herself. She went to slide the bed back in the freezer (that's basically what it is) and got about halfway when his eyes snapped open and took a deep breath. "AAHHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed as she stumbled backwards and crashed into the other wall.   

"What the hell? I'm freezing!" Inu-Yasha growled. He pushed himself back out and sat up, and then stood up. "What's the big idea shoving me into a freezer like that, I could've froze to death" he was not happy at all. 

_"Y-you is supposed to be dead you idiot!" _ Kagome said standing up. 

"What? I can't understand you when you speak Japanese" he said. He stepped forward towards Kagome and she was just too overwhelmed by it all. She turned and ran like it was the end of the world. She was scared shitless to say the least when her mind finally processed that a supposedly dead person had gotten up and talked to her. She hit the elevator button willing the elevator to come immediately. 

No such luck, Inu-Yasha was right behind her and started to hound her with questions. 'It's just my mind playing tricks that's all, that is all it is and nothing more' she thought. There is a point where one person just can't take it anymore. She whirled around and punched him in the stomach. Then in the face, he went flying as the elevator came down, she got in and frantically pushed the level one button but once again Inu-Yasha slipped through the doors. Kagome started to break down, she had never done that in her life but then again she thought she was going crazy. She backed into a corner the farthest away she could get from him.  

Inu-Yasha was tired of the scared act and voiced this. "Why the hell are you acting like this? I'd never hurt you so why?" He slowly went over to her and reached for her arm. She violently shied away and hit her other shoulder into the elevator wall. She winced in pain but there was still the same fear radiating from her. The doors opened and she ran full speed through the halls, Inu-Yasha right behind her feet slapping the ground. This was the first time he noticed he didn't have any shoes on and there was a little tag on his toe. He stopped, bent down, and looked at it. It said: 

Name: Inu-Yasha Osaka 

D.O.B: 5/04/89 

Age: 15 

D.O.D: 6/24/04 

Cause: unknown  

Time of death: 5:30pm  

Inu-Yasha's eyes opened wide in realization. He was supposed to be dead, or at least that's what it said on this tag. He walked down the hall and passed some doors, he looked through the glass and he saw his mother, brother, and Kagome standing. Kagome was saying something very fast and looked like she was crying. His mother took Kagome in her arms and looked like she was comforting her. He pushed the door open and stepped into the waiting area.  

A/N: It's really getting so much easier to leave a cliffy, well sorta. I feel bad sometimes when I do it but oh well; next chappie will be up tomorrow night at about 7:00pm. Don't forget to review! Auf Wiedersehen! ^-^


	23. What A Surprise

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu-Yasha so stop asking already.  

A/N: YAY!! Delayed openings are cool except for today cause I had to do something one of the periods that gets omitted (1st, 2nd, and 3rd periods). But nonetheless I can write now so yippee! Hope you like this chapter and please review. 

Puppkid: heh heh heh ^-^ yeah just wait it'll be funny. Sometimes I think it's a conspiracy against students everywhere. 

GIANNELLI: Thank you for reviewing and I suppose cliffys add some thrill. *Thinking about it* hmmm… 

Shippogrl: Thanks for reviewing! Much appreciated!  

Deamon Drama Queen: yup, that they are. 

EH(): Nope, and that's a good thing! ^-^ 

Allysono123: Mainly because I get tired of typing and that's just the point at which I stop, not on purpose but oh well! Thanks for reviewing! 

toxic . waste(): Probably but that would defeat the purpose of the whole story. ^-^; wow I guess I succeeded in making a character that everyone hates…YAY!!!! *throws confetti*  

Eskopa: erm…I'm an hour late but heh heh heh…I don't get home until about 6:00pm ^-^; wonderful right? Thanks for reviewing!!

Chapter 23- What A Surprise 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Sesshomaru looked up to see who came out of the doors; his eyes were greeted with none other than Inu-Yasha. He was speechless, he couldn't find words to express what he was feeling right now. Part of him was terrified and part was relieved that his brother really wasn't dead. He finally found something to say which was extremely unlike him. "HOLY S***! WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE…" At that point Kagome hit him in the stomach as everyone in the waiting area once again death glared at the group. 

"_What the hell are you screaming about?_" Kagome asked seeing as she had not turned around when she heard the doors open. Now she did turn around to see what Sesshomaru was gawking at. She froze when she saw him and then she got up from where she was sitting and ran out the hospital doors. 

Inu-Yasha just cast his gaze downwards as his mother now turned around. She didn't say anything but he could feel that she wasn't too happy at all. No one went rushing up to him or anything; they didn't believe it was him. "Hi mom, Sesshomaru" he said feebly as he started walking towards them. He passed a window that a nurse was behind, that nurse had seen him come in and heard him being pronounced dead. He turned to the window and spoke to the nurse. "Hey wench, I'm not dead so don't go putting me in a freezer" He then just walked over to where his mother and brother were. 

Amazingly no one had followed Kagome, they were too busy being shocked that they didn't notice. She was walking home, thinking about everything that happened. She wasn't very far from the hospital; only across the parking lot but it was fairly nice out so she didn't worry about it too much. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders and she was being spun around to face the person. As she stopped facing him she saw golden eyes staring back into her own blue-gray ones. "_Get away from me. You're only my imagination because I want you to be alive not the reality" _She bowed her head to look at the grass and stared at her sandaled feet. 

"I have no idea what you just said but I can guess. I'm not dead okay? It was Jinni, she came over my house for one reason or another and she made me drink this blue stuff. She told me it would just make me seem dead but I wouldn't really be dead. She's fucking sick in the head" Inu-Yasha said getting madder and madder, he let a growl escape his lips and his grip tightened. 

Kagome snapped her head up at this. 'Jinni? I saw her carrying a blue vial with something in it, could he be telling the truth? No, it's just my imagination there's no way doctors can be fooled.' Inu-Yasha could tell she didn't believe him so he turned around and pulled her by her arm back into the hospital. The doctor that had pronounced Inu-Yasha dead was there along with other resident doctors (doctors in training).    

"Tell her" Inu-Yasha said when they got within earshot. He shoved Kagome forward to speak with the doctor.  "She won't believe me so you tell her" 

"It seems I misdiagnosed Inu-Yasha for being dead. The liquid he was forced to take is based on the principles of old herb healing. Apparently one can alter the healing effects and make it into what they call a 'death drought'. It makes the taker seem dead but wears off after 42 hours" The doctor said most sincerely. 

Kagome was shocked at what she was hearing. A doctor saying he 'misdiagnosed'? (she's really thickheaded if she thinks doctors are perfect). She wouldn't accept it that easily and said so. "_I can't believe you or anyone. I saw him dead! It's impossible to come back from being dead!_" tears sprung from the corners of her eyes and she did nothing to stop them from flowing freely. She quickly turned around and once again ran out of the hospital, her vision blurred significantly. She didn't stop running even when she got to the main road. Since she couldn't see well she didn't see the oncoming car and in an instant everything slowed down. The car screeched and a horn was blaring out of the car, then she felt herself being picked up and she was on the other side. She fell to her knees and gasped for air, her heart was pumping at an abnormally fast rate. She finally looked up to see who had saved her from injury but all she saw was Inu-Yasha standing there. "_Why do you do this to me? WHY?_" she screamed then all was black. (dun dun dunnnnnnn!!)   

~~Three Weeks Later~~ 

Beep, beep, beep, beep. The monotonous beeping of a machine was all Kagome heard as she tried opening her eyes. 'My eyelids are really heavy' she mentally noted as she got her eyes open halfway looking around to see where she was. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling, then her eyes traveled over to the wall. The wall was painted a light green and her message board was tacked up on the wall. Then she noticed that all her possessions were in the room and at a halfway point the color changed from her green to a nice light yellow. 'Hey wait I recognize everything, I'm in my own room' she thought looking around at all the pictures she had up in frames and some were even floating freely in no apparent order. She felt a weight on her bed near her feet and for the first time noticed someone's head was lying on a portion of her bed. 

"Don't…mumble mumble mumble" The person said as they switched the side of their face they were laying on. Kagome also recognized this person. Their silverfish hair, cute little dog ears on the top of his head, the razor sharp claws instead of nails. 'Isn't he dead though?' she thought. She stared at him for awhile longer wracking her brain for answers. She was so in thought she didn't notice the weight lifting off the bed or the yawn that followed. The next thing she heard was "KAGOME!!" This snapped her out of her 'deep' thought in an instant. 

"Ouch, you do not have to yell. It hurts," She said "And what are you staring at? I've only been asleep for a night. By the way what are you doing in here?" 

"Only a night? You've been out for at least two weeks, and you're speaking a language I can finally understand. Before you blacked out you were acting really weird and only speaking in Japanese, it was very confusing" Inu-Yasha pointed out losing all of his arrogance for once. 

"Really, well what are you doing in my room and what are these machines?" She asked 

"Well I was really worried you'd never wake up so I was granted permission to visit and I accidentally fell asleep it seems" Inu-Yasha replied still not noticing there was no arrogance present. 

"You were worried?"  

Realizing what had come out of his mouth he quickly countered the comment earlier made. "Me? Worried? Feh, yeah right" A blush graced his face. "You wish," he mumbled  "So why were you not speaking English all that time?" 

"I wasn't? That's impossible all I know is English" Kagome answered with a puzzled expression. 

"Wait so you have no idea how to speak another language?" Inu-Yasha asked 

"That would be correct. Why do you look so surprised? I've known you all my life basically" 

"No you haven't, I only met you about five months ago"   

Kagome yawned "Whatever, I'm tired so I'm gonna go back to sleep. See ya" Kagome rested her head fully against the pillows and let the comforting blackness overwhelm her.  

Inu-Yasha sat in the chair by her bedside thinking about everything he had learned, and finally got up to tell everyone that Kagome had been awake for awhile.  

A/N: I can't believe it's snowing in March! I'm really sick of the snow and all it's whiteness and coldness, and having to run track in it. Oh well, I love the sport so yay. Please review!!! Bitte! Well hope you liked the chappie and I'll be updating hopefully tomorrow if I don't get back from my school trip. Fun Fun! See ya! ~Tomo 


	24. Getting Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

A/N: yes I know I haven't been updating but there are valid reasons. I've been doing Track as well as club v-ball so there is no time for just about anything that would be for leisure anymore. Also I went to I-CON this past weekend. It was awesome! I was kinda pissed though because the pple cancelled Ranma ½ for Lupin III. Please review. I shall do my responses at the end of the chapter. 

Chapter 24? (Seriously I don't know)- Getting Back 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Inu-Yasha walked down the stairs that led into the main hallway in front of the door. Everyone in the family was already awake and doing things. He walked over to where Mr. And Mrs. Becker were and told them what had just happened. "Well she's actually speaking English again but it seems that she has no idea what Japanese even is" Inu-Yasha finished. The two adults looked overjoyed that their daughter had woken up. They were afraid she never would as everyone else had the same fear.  

"I don't think that's a problem. I don't think she needs to know it, after all she lives here now" Mrs. Becker said 

"I agree, also it might just be a temporary thing. In a few weeks she'll be back to normal" Mr. Becker said to the worrying teen (ok, ok I'll stop with the OOC ness soon).  

"You're probably right, I shouldn't think anything of it" Inu-Yasha said to convince them. However his mind said something was very wrong. 'I don't see how she could just forget her native language like that. Maybe after about 30 years of not speaking it, but only about 6-7 months? Something is definitely wrong' Inu-Yasha thought as he said goodbye and walked over to his own house. 

Next-door Jinni was in the front yard. She was wearing a tank top with short shorts. She looked absolutely sluttish to Inu-Yasha, he looked away and started to walk faster towards his house. But he wasn't fast enough, before he knew what happened Jinni was standing in his way. "Hello Inu-Yasha. How are you? Better I hope last time I saw you, you looked absolutely grave," Jinni said with a mocking voice. (Coughbadpuncough)

"What do you want now?" Inu-Yasha said in a rumbling voice 

"Oh, guess I got the little puppy mad. No matter, do you want to know what I did to your little girlfriend? Kagobe was it?" Jinni said in her bittersweet voice.  

"KagoME" Inu-Yasha said emphasizing the 'ME'. "So what did you do to her?" he asked 

"Kagome, Kagobe. Same thing" she paused "You really think I'm going to tell you that easily?" 

"Yes, I do" Inu-Yasha retorted narrowing his eyes menacingly. 

"Well you're very mistaken then puppy-dog" she answered in a threatening way. "You have to do something first before I tell you" Jinni said using her (oh so fake) bittersweet voice.  

"What might that be?" He asked warily 

Jinni seemed as if she looked up to the sky, thinking about something. Then very quickly she pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. He pushed away once he realized what had happened and started to spit on the ground. "What the hell was that?" he screamed 

"That was what you had to do. And I guess I'll tell you what I did. I just hit her in a certain spot on her neck and it triggered something in her brain that changed the way she perceived things and apparently what language she spoke. I've got to tell you it was damn funny to watch her get so frustrated. Anyway if you hit another nerve she'll go back to normal" Jinni finished laughing maniacally. She ran back into her house and slammed the door behind her despite the earliness of the day. Inu-Yasha realizing he could fix the problem all together sprinted back to Kagome's house, in the front door, and up to Kagome's room. 

"Kagome, I know how to cure you. Jinni told me everything and I think I know what to trigger" He said very rapidly as he burst through the door. There was a soft crying sound coming from the lump underneath the blankets. "Kagome?  What're YOU crying about? I just told you I could cure you shouldn't you be HAPPY?"  

"Why would I be happy when you just cheated on me in my own front yard?" Kagome said through muffled sniffles. 

"What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you, ever!"  

"Oh yeah? Well I just saw you kissing Jinni; maybe that's how you got it out of her? I know she'd never just tell you" 

"She kissed me and I pushed her away. How could you not trust me?" 

"How could I ever trust you? Now leave, I don't want to talk with you anymore" 

Inu-Yasha attempted to say something back but ended up with a "Feh" and stormed out of the house and into his own. 'What a wench. I can't believe she wouldn't believe me' He thought 

'Really? You know what it probably looked like' a voice in his head put in. 

'What the hell?' 

'It's called your conscience idiot. Obviously you aren't going to get this with a 9th grade vocabulary so I'll give it to you in a third grade format. It…looked…like…you…were…getting…back…together…with your…ex. Get it?' 

'yeah I get, hey! That was mean' 

'Oh like you aren't' 

'I'm not' 

 'Yeah right, I know everything that went on in your life. Inside your head and out, so you can't tell me something I don't already know' 

'Stop it! I am not an idiot either, that was very insulting' 

'You do realize you're fighting with yourself right? So you lose either way' 

Inu-Yasha snapped his head up and looked around. He was leaning against the front door inside his house, his brother, mother, and father were all in front of him waving their hands and yelling things like "Earth to Inu" and "What the hell is your problem?".  

"What do you want?" He snapped 

"You were not responding to anything so we resorted to drastic measures" his mother said while for some reason still pinching him. 

"Feh, I was thinking. Is there a law against thinking?" 

"For you there is" Sesshomaru said He had gotten bored and was on his way up the stairs as he spoke.   

"Very funny Sesshomaru, now why don't you go shrivel up and die?" Inu-Yasha retorted   

"Oh yes because THAT was a good come back. I'll be down for dinner" Sesshomaru then walked the remainder of the way up the stairs and into his room. 

"Fine, be that way. But this only shows me how much of a coward you really are" Inu-Yasha yelled up the stairwell. He stomped off into the den, his parents following cautiously.  

"Inu-Yasha, why are you so mad? Don't tell me you're not because I can sense it from you" His father said to the adolescent.   

"Fine, Kagome told me she didn't want to see me anymore. Jinni kissed me and I pushed her away but I guess Kagome saw it the wrong way. I found out how to cure her but she just told me to leave" He mumbled very fast. It was a good thing his father had excellent hearing, but his mother had no clue what was going on.   

"I see, well there's nothing you can do except apologize" 

"Huh? Apologize? Me? Feh! Yeah right, I didn't even do anything wrong. It's her fault for not believing me"   

"Then you'll just have to do without her" At this Inu-Yasha cast his gaze to the floor and made his hair fall in front of his face; hiding it from sight. 

~~Kagome's house~~ 

Kagome lay silently in her room looking at the wall blankly. She had told everyone to just leave her alone and stop making a fuss over her. 'What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? Why did he do it? What if he was telling the truth?' she turned over and closed her eyes. 'No, I saw it with my own eyes it was no mistake. But I can't shake this feeling of doubt. It's nothing I suppose; wow even though I slept a lot I'm still tired' 

She snuggled down into the blankets when she heard a knock on the front door. Then various call of 'I got it' and voices. One was male and the other belonged to Jill, Kagome couldn't make out what was being said but she didn't have to wait long to find out. The stairs creaked as weight was distributed along them. Soon the footsteps stopped right in front of her door. The handle turned, creaked open and two figures were seen coming into the room. They closed the door behind them. 

"What do you want?" Kagome asked them. Inu-Yasha stepped forward and kneeled by the bedside. 

"Before you say anything I want to say that I'm sor…I'm sor…I'm sorry. Even though  didn't do anything I want to say I'm sorry because I guess it's my fault you got the wrong impression. But I know how to cure you for good, and then we can get back at that bitch for everything" Inu-Yasha said looking hopeful. When Kagome's expression didn't change he sighed and sat down on the floor. 

'God, what an idiot. He did say he was sorry and he really does love me. I can see it but there is no way that what I saw with my own eyes was false' Kagome thought. Then Inu-Yasha got an idea. 

"Can you leave us alone for a couple minutes?" he asked Jill. 

"Sure, I was going to leave anyway. It's getting too sickening to watch" Jill said as she left and closed the door behind her. 

Inu-Yasha then took off the bracelet that concealed his true form so he was now a true Inu hanyou. Then he kneeled at the bedside again. "can you please forgive me?" 

That just did it, Kagome now had no doubt that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't take off the bracelet unless he really meant something. It meant he didn't want to be deceiving and wasn't hiding anything, well that's what it meant to Kagome at least. "Fine I'll forgive you but on two conditions" 

"And they are?" 

"One, we get that bitch back ten times worse than she got us, and two you let me pet you. You're so CUTE like that" 

"I agree with the first one but I don't know about the second" 

"Fine, have fun finding another girlfriend" Kagome said *not being serious*  

"ok, ok. You can pet me" 

"YAY!!!!" Kagome screamed and then started to pet the fluffy white ears and head. Soon he was purring (don't ask why, even though he's a dog) and Kagome was already planning what she was going to do to Jinni; right after a trip to Kaede.   

A/N: Gomen!! I know it's bee well over due for another chapter and I'm sorry!! Please tell me what you think and this will go on for a little longer. Ja!   

Allysono123: We'll call it a twist. Erm…I actually live in N.Y State but nowhere near the town I'm describing. It's a town where my grandma lives and it's just a nice town so I figured I'd set it there. Anyway yeah we started Track and it's kinda cold but practice is never cancelled. Hope you liked this chapter!! ^-^ 

CloakedChaos: luckily I don't think it can. ^-^ Thanks for reading!! 

GIANNELLI: glad you like it! 

Shippogrl: Thank you for reviewing and reading!! 

 Puppkid: Doesn't snow suck? I hate it so much! Anyway your trip sounds cool. My trip was to Medieval Times in New Jersey. It was fun but unfortunately I couldn't talk for about three days after cause I screamed so much. Thanks for reading! 

Deamon Drama Queen: Yeah that'd be about right. Just another effect. Thanks for reading! 

EH(): heh heh heh…sorry to make you wait so long. Hope it was worth it. 

Skitzoflame: Yes, she does in a way. Maybe I should be clearer on things from now on. It seems like a lot of pple are getting confused. Thanks for reading! 

EskoPa: Well guess that didn't work out. Gomen! *Bows Profusely* that was to everyone as well as you. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! 


	25. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Wow these things are getting to be a hassle…but I don't really want a lawsuit. 

A/N: Okies well I'm really bored but also hyper so I'm going to update and I hope it'll be good…I hope. Well tell me if it is or not please! ^-^ 

Chapter 25 – The Plan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~Kaede's House~~ 

Three soft taps were heard at the front door. This was all Kaede needed to hear that someone was at the door. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and started to walk to the door. She heard bickering and then three loud pounds on the door, apparently someone was impatient. "I'm coming child" She said as she unlocked the door and pulled the handle to see who was banging so rudely. At first glance she only saw Kagome, a former student of hers before she moved to America. Then she saw someone else at the door also. A young silver haired, golden eyed boy a little taller than Kagome stood next to her; obviously not thrilled to be there. "Kagome, so nice to see ye child. Who may this one be?"  

"This is Inu-Yasha Osaka. He lives across the street from me and is my boyfriend" Kagome explained to the aging woman. "But we're here because I want to get your advice on something"  

"Well come right in" Kaede said opening the door wider so the two could pass through. As Inu-Yasha passed Kaede felt strange. 'I have a feeling that one is not what he seems' Kaede thought closing and locking the door behind them. They sat down in the living room on the couches. "What is it you need advice on Kagome?"  

"Well I know you say to never get revenge on someone but just listen to what I have to say. This girl messed my head up somehow; she hit a certain pressure point disabling a part of my mind that understands spoken language sometimes. She also made Inu-Yasha drink this potion that made him seem dead; only he wasn't. That could have turned out a lot worse than it had. We really want this girl to pay but not so much that she gets really hurt" Kagome finished looking hopefully at Kaede. 

Kaede didn't say anything for a few minutes then decided on her answer to this. " I understand what this girl put you through but I do not feel this calls for mild punishment" 

"So you won't help us then?" Kagome interrupted.  

"Let me finish. As I said this does not call for mild punishment, it calls for stern punishment" Kaede said 

"Thank you Kaede!" Kagome said her eyes lighting up. 

"That doesn't sound like very much 'stern punishment'? What is that?" Inu-Yasha asked very impatiently 

"In other words this is all hell breaks loose punishment" Kagome said  

"Oh, well what do we do then?" He said a bit eagerly 

"Follow me" Kaede said with an evil glint in her eye. 'Now I shall find out what has been bothering me about that one this whole time'. She led them down a hall, into the basement, in front of a door that presumably led into another room. Here Kaede stopped and turned to face the two. "To get through one must have a pure spirit and form. I know that both Kagome and myself can and will get through this door. The one I am worried about is you Inu-Yasha. So if you do not wish to get electrocuted I would make sure you are pure of spirit and in true form. If you are then you may pass through but if not then you learn the hard way" Kaede finished, turned around pushed open the door and walked through with ease. Kagome followed in the same fashion and she got through. Inu-Yasha was debating with himself on whether to change form or not, then decided the old lady was full of it and went to walk through. He did not get through but what he got was a shock and he was thrown across the room. He shakily got up and went over to the door again. 

'So maybe she's telling the truth. I don't feel like getting shocked again so I guess I'll just deal wit the consequences later' He thought as he moved to take off his bracelet. He unlatched the buttons and slid the bracelet off his wrist. He then turned to his true form and walked through the door with ease. 

"So you be an Inu demon. I see your name is very fitting for you" Kaede commented 

"So what if I am? You seem like you know everything don't you?" Inu-Yasha said  

"I know much about demons and how they behave, but not everything. I know a lot about ye breed and enough to know that ye be not full blooded"  

"Your point?" Inu-Yasha asked like there was poison on his tongue.  

"Hit a nerve did I? Well we should get back to what we are here for. As I said this girl you speak of needs a good lesson. So here is what we shall do" Kaede said then explained what was going to happen throughout the next few days.  

~~The next day at school~~ 

"Ready Kagome? She's going to be coming down the hall soon" Inu-Yasha said. They were both standing in the empty hall leaning against the ends of the locker row. It was lunch and Kagome knew Jinni was always alone no matter what. She didn't socialize and she freaked out all the friends she ever had with her evil plots. 

" I know now shut up!" Kagome said right on the dot Jinni walked down the hall to her locker totally oblivious to everything else around her. It was easy for Kagome and Inu-Yasha to sneak up behind her, gag her, tie up her arms and legs , and run at a blinding speed to Jill's car that was parked outside with Jill in it. In a matter of seconds it was like no one was ever down that hall. 

"Put her in the trunk" Jill said out the window as she popped the trunk. Inu-Yasha put Jinni in the trunk of the car, making sure she was tied up good and hopped in the back seat. 

"Let's go" Kagome said as soon as Inu-Yasha closed the car door. They raced to Kaede's house and when they got there they went to see how the evil bitch Jinni liked her hell ride. They opened the trunk and Jinni just lay there glaring daggers at everyone. 

"Lucky for us looks can't kill" Jill said as Inu-Yasha dragged Jinni out of the trunk, slung her over his shoulder and walked to the house. Kagome walked behind them to make sure Jinni didn't have anything hidden in her hands that she could possibly stab them with. 

All four went to the front door and knocked. Soon Kaede opened the door and let them in, they hurried to the basement to the room that had been re-done for their purposes.  

"Let me explain this" Kaede said as Inu-Yasha set Jinni down on her feet. "This room has a barrier spell on it. To get out of the room you must be pure of heart and have good intentions only. If you let a bad thought creep into your head you will get a shock. Bad thoughts are categorized as wanting to kill someone, plotting something, getting even, ect. I am sure you will find this room to be especially uncomfortable for the first couple days" Kaede finished nodding her head. Inu-Yasha unbound Jinni and shoved her through the doorway.  

"This is stupid" Jinni said when they didn't close the door and lock it. "I can just as easily get out" She walked over to the doorway and went to walk out but instead of passing through she got a shock and was thrown against the opposite wall. "WHAT THE HELL?" 

"Now you see the power of this barrier. I shall come back in a few hours with clothing and food" Kaede said and they all left, except for Jinni who was trying to figure out what had happened. She looked around and the room had a white carpet with soft yellow walls, a bed, a table of sorts and a shimmering light was seen all around the room. 'That must be the barrier' Jinni thought 'Oh I am going to get them back…' She stopped because she felt an uncomfortable shock run through her spine. 'Dammit' Jinni lay down on the floor and just stayed there trying to not think evil things.  

~~Upstairs~~   

"Do you really think that was the best thing to do?" Jill asked "I mean I hate her too but isn't this going a little too far?" 

"Don't you think faking someone's death is going a little too far?" Inu-Yasha asked. There was silence on Jill's part. Even though he was younger than she he was still a hanyou. "I thought so"  

"Don't worry it'll be good for her, we'll tell her parents she is going to stay with us for awhile at our Grandmother's house in the country. That means we don't go to school!" Kagome said 

"Good idea" Kaede said and then went to collect the clothing for Jinni and she got the same outfit for Jill also if she was going to do this also. It was traditional priestess clothing that will help in the process of making Jinni suffer. Kagome already had this outfit and went to change into it. Then Kaede remembered Inu-Yasha. 'Well this won't do for him.' Then she spotted her late husband's traditional clothing. It was all red and matched the red and white color scheme of the priestess clothing perfectly. 'This will do, I hope it fits him' She then went back to the group and distributed their alternative clothing. 

A/N: Well there you have it. Hope everyone liked it and please read and review! 

Shippogrl: Is this from experience? I really hope not but I did take this idea when I made up the barrier room. Thanks for the inspiration! ^-^ 

Skitzoflame: Sorta but well you'll see. Thanks for reading!! 

Myuu-Foxgirl: YAY!!! Thank you for putting me on your faves list! I feel so special! *sniff sniff* Thank you! 

EskoPa: That was quite interesting. I like the language but I have no clue what you said so please can I have a translation I am dying!! Hope this was fast enough. 

Cloaked-Chaos: Thanks! I know I'm very weird but oh well! ^-^ Thanks again for reviewing. 

GIANNELLI: Thank you so much. I am so very happy that you love my writing and story and that no one is really bored with it yet. Thank you again for reading!! 

Allysono123: Well depending on the practice I run about two to three miles collectively. Basically throughout the whole practice. When we do neighborhood runs it's usually about two miles but it's not that bad actually. I'm a sprinter so I don't really do much distance. Just time work and high jump (that is so much fun!). Anyway thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter as much as last!


	26. SUFFER BITCH!

Disclaimer: Grrrr…I don't own Inu-Yasha! Got it? 

A/N: So sorry that I didn't update sooner. I'm on spring break and for the past two days I have been so lazy. I didn't even do any HW yet but I really want to type this up before I forget totally what I was writing about (has happened before!). Hope you like this chapter as well! 

Chapter 26- SUFFER BITCH!! (Heh heh heh! ^^;) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

As Kaede walked out of the room she heard a shrill scream come from below her. 'What could that have been?' She walked down the stairs to where everyone was and handed Jill the clothing. "You will need to wear this. It will not be of any harm to YOU because you have a pure heart" Jill looked at the clothing and she really did not want to wear it but she did as she was told anyway. "Go into a spare room and change. When you are done come back here" 

"Ha ha! You have to wear that!" Inu-Yasha laughed but it was cut short by Kaede. 

"To take part in this you have to wear it too" She said in a sincere voice. 

"I have to wear THAT?!" He exclaimed 

"Not that specifically but this" Kaede held out the red outfit. "This will suit you well I believe. Now go change in that room over there" she pointed to an empty room. The doorway had a bit of a shimmer to it but he didn't think anything of it. He took the clothing and walked through the door in his human form. He got quite a shock. "That is to remind ye to be in true form from now on" 

"I'll remember that" He said from his place in the crater in the wall. He fell out of it onto his face and slowly picked himself up, changed form, and walked successfully through the door and closed it behind him.  

~~20 minutes later~~ 

Kaede, Kagome and Jill were all waiting for Inu-Yasha. He still hadn't come out of the room and he wasn't accepting help from anyone, especially Jill. She was brutal sometimes, but then again so was everyone in that house. "COME ON INU-YASHA!! How long does it TAKE to put on friggin clothes?" Kagome yelled 

"I'm fine, I'll figure it out eventually!" Inu-Yasha yelled back. He wasn't too bright with figuring things out so Kagome just took the liberty to barge in.  

"Look you're taking too damn long! I can't wait any more so I'm going to tell you how to put it on" She said as she slammed the door behind her.  

"Uh oh" Jill said 

"What is it me child?" Kaede asked 

"Whenever Kagome says she's going to 'tell' you how to do something she always ends up doing it herself. And quite violently at that" Jill responded  

Muffled screams were soon heard within the room and Jill just backed away from that whole end of the house. 

~~Inside~~ 

"Inu-Yasha! You are being a baby. Just put it on!" Kagome said in a dangerous way. She had cornered him and had the Haori in hand. 

"No! You're not letting me put it on! You tried to punch me out just now" He said there were bruises all over his face. 

Kagome was to her boiling point and unfortunately for Inu-Yasha she just went over it with that last sentence. 

*I am not going to explain what happens* BAM! "COME BACK HERE!" *because it is much too violent for this fanfiction so* "AAHHHHHH!!!!!" THUNK! Silence…. *ok it's over*  

Kagome had a vase in her hand and was breathing hard. She stood above the crumpled form of Inu-Yasha that now was so black and blue you couldn't see the spots of skin that weren't discolored. She stuffed him into the haori, took him by the collar and dragged him out to where everyone else was. "Ok, he's dressed!" She said but only Kaede was still there and even she was a bit far away from Kagome. "What? I got it on him so what's the big deal?" 

"He's beat up in the worst way!" Jill said. She had come back because she didn't hear screams anymore. She walked over to the knocked out Hanyou. "Oi! You're a demon, well sort of. Why didn't you just stop her? Or are you that pathetic?" 

At this Inu-Yasha regained a little bit of consciousness to say "but doing that wouldn't have been right. I don't think it's right to hit a girl especially your girlfriend" 

"I guess she had no problem beating you up," Jill said but he had already passed out again. 

 "Ok so maybe I overdid it a little. But that's not the point! So Kaede what are we going to be doing?" 

"First I am going to make lunch and you two try to wake him up. It will be easier to do a certain incantation when there are more people" She then took her leave and walked into the kitchen to make lunch.  

Kagome went and basically threw Inu-Yasha onto the couch so he was lying on it. She then went into the kitchen, got a bucket of just ice, and dumped it on Inu-Yasha. After about two minutes he woke up with a start and jumped up. The bruises were mostly gone seeing as they healed very quickly. "What the hell? That's cold!" He yelled frantically brushing the ice off of him and out of his clothing. 

"That I believe was the point" Jill said taking a seat on a different couch. "Actually these clothes aren't too bad. They're comfortable even, and warm" 

"Yeah" was all Kagome said as she too seated herself in an armchair. 

~~An hour later~~ 

Kaede walked into the living room to get the three teens  but when she walked in she found they were all sleeping on different couches. 'Hmm…I have just the thing to wake everyone up' she thought as she put the food down on the table and went to a drawer to get something. She walked back into the living room with a mini fog horn (the ones you use at New Year's), and pressed the button. A loud ear piercing sound came out and everyone including Jinni in the basement jumped. 

'What the hell are they doing?' Jinni thought miserably. 

"Yes well now that everyone is awake let us go and see what Jinni is up to" Kaede said as she opened the basement door and carried the food down also. Everyone else followed her. As they turned the corner to get to the room Jinni jumped up and stood right behind the doorway. 

"I hate you all!" She exclaimed but then got a slightly stronger shock than she had received previously.  She fell down to the ground and glared at them all. Kaede walked through the door as did Kagome and Jill but when Inu-Yasha went to Kaede stopped him. 

"We will call you in a minute" Kaede said as she closed the door to the room. "Now Jinni here are ye clothes for the rest of the week, and here is some food I thought you might like" Kaede threw the clothing down to her and set the food on the table. All three stared at Jinni expectantly. 

"What?" She asked with bitterness 

"Change your clothing" Kagome said sternly.  

"What if I won't? What if I don't want to listen to you bi…" She didn't get farther than that because she got yet another shock. It wasn't as severe as the first two but it sent an important message to her. "Fine" Jinni grabbed the clothing and shoved it on. "Happy?" she asked when she was done. Everything was disheveled and she looked utterly careless. 

"No, you look sloppy child. This is not acceptable" Kaede said as she raised her hand and put three fingers up. A shock ran through Jinni and her hair looked like it was about to smoke. "That is the punishment for sloppiness, idleness, disrespectfulness and bad thoughts. You just got a three out of five shock. I do not want to make you go through a five shock, it will not kill you I can assure but it is not pleasant to say the least. Inu-Yasha you may come in now" 

The door opened and Inu-Yasha walked through. He closed the door behind him and stood beside Kagome. He said nothing. Jinni cast him a death glare far worse than any of the others she gave. 'I'll get that little bast..' Jinni thought but was stopped when yet another shock went through her. 

"No doubt you were thinking impure thoughts" Kaede explained. "Now I hope you see what power we have over you, and if you don't there is always the reminder of this barrier" Kaede's face softened "We have no intention of hurting ye, ye will come out of this as a better person. Trust me it will help ye to get along with others better"  

"I like not having any friends and keeping people away from me. Well most people" Jinni said 

"Somehow I do not believe you at all" Kagome said

"I hope you di…" Jinni collapsed on the ground and just lay there. 

"Well there is no more that we can do right now but we will be back and I do hope you have grown a little less bitter" Kaede said as they turned and walked out of the room for another few hours.  

~~Upstairs~~ 

"That was a little more than I thought" Kagome said unsurely. "I mean I want to get back at her but this is a bit inhumane"   

"I'm thinking the same thing. Maybe we should just let her go and play tricks on her in school" Inu-Yasha said 

"No, it is far too late for that now. She is much worse than I first thought, almost like…Well he's dead so it wouldn't matter" Kaede muttered 

"But the thing is I can sense that she would have been a great miko if not for her hatred" Kagome said 

"And she'll become one in time when her heart purifies" Jill said reassuringly. 

"How do you know about this sort of thing?" Kagome asked 

"When I heard you were coming I researched Japan and came across a history of one town. It said something about a Shikon-no-Tama and just about everything you are talking about now." 

"Oh, so when are we going back?" 

"Tonight and it will be then that we will start the purifying" Kaede answered 

A/N: Phew! Sorry it's a bit short but I can't think of anything else for right now. Hope everyone liked it! Ja! ^-^ 

Shippogrl: Thanks! But sadly I have a feeling it's basically backfiring on me. Oh well! 

Lirenial: Thanks! I appreciate the complements!  

Allysono123: Hmm…I dunno maybe I'll kill her off! That would be quite fun to write I think. Yeah I almost died today at my practice. I sprinted 500 meters because my coach wants me to get better but suffer as well. Anyway I have never been snowmachening. If it's anything like tubing then yeah I have been but if not I'll have to look into what it is. Hmmm…anyway falling off anything in midair has got to hurt! Ouch! I've fallen off plenty of things; hope you didn't injure anything (break, fracture stuff like that). ^-^ Thanks for reading!!   

EskoPa: Wow..0.0 that sucks! Sorry I've had that happen but I've had it where someone accidentally pulled the computer's plug when a chapter had just been finished. So of course only about half of what you write ever gets recovered. Well at least there is an internet connection ne? I've been places where I couldn't get online for a couple weeks because there was no internet connection, at all. But hope you liked this chapter! ^-^ Sorry it was a bit long to wait! 

Enema of the state: Thanks! Glad you liked it. 

Puppkid: Thanks! Yeah it's interesting to say the least that place. But next thing now is Six Flags! W00t! Anyway thanks for reading! ^-^


	27. Purify Till It Kills You

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inu-Yasha, and I never will. 

A/N: Hello again! Is this beginning to get monotonous? Well if it is I hope this chapter will be enough to peak your interest…FLUFF!!! Yes another FLUFF chapter even though I'm horrible at writing them. An advanced notice I might start another Inu-Yasha fanfic if you want a summary then you can check that out in my profile. Well, enjoy! 

Chapter 27- Purify 'Till It Kills You 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-8:00pm or 20:00 (whichever you like to go by)-    

"Jinni, are you ready?" Kaede asked. All were in a wide spaced out circle around the girl. 

"I'll never be ready" Jinni mumbled grumpily. She was not open to any of this. One because she was purely evil and two because she practiced black magic not white. It would take a tremendous amount of power to successfully purify her heart and mind.  

"Of course not me child, of course not" Kaede answered "Kagome if you will, the herbs" Kagome nodded and stood up, she held a bowl of rosemary and parsley; signifying longevity and peace. She slowly spread this inside the circle and on Jinni then sat back down. Next Jill stood up and did the same except she had a bowl of water; signifying purity; and sprinkled it over the area. Finally Inu-Yasha stood up, he had a bowl of water tinted red; signifying the blood she had unknowingly spilled; he spread it over the area but threw it much harder at Jinni than anyone else had. Jinni flinched as each slap of water hit her face and chest. Inu-Yasha then sat down.  

"Everyone link hands around the circle and close your eyes" Kaede ordered "Focus all of your energy to the center of the circle. Be careful to only put forth pure energy, if anything less than pure gets put in the whole process will have to be repeated" Everyone did as they were told and Jinni just glared at them. 

Soon a visible white light was seen going from each of the participants to Jinni like a string of thread. The strongest was Kaede, then Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Jill was the weakest seeing as she wasn't trained at all, but nonetheless her energy was pure. The light gathered in a ball above Jinni's head and in an instant it disappeared inside her. "AAAAHHHHHH, IT'S BURNING!" Jinni cried, as her eyes grew wide. "Please stop it!" She begged over and over but it was futile. No one would acknowledge her at all, even when the screams began to be almost unbearable. 'Even as I am crying for help no one will help me. Am I that unliked?' Tears were streaming down her face as she felt a burden lift off of her and the pain died down. 'Did they stop?' She wondered but no the light was still streaming into her like little threads coming from her body. "W-why doesn't it hurt anymore?" She asked 

"That was just the darkness burning away. By your reaction I feel we have eliminated as much as half of it but there is still some hiding" Kaede answered "We can only eliminate what ye let us and I'm surprised that ye let us get that much" Kaede opened her eyes as did the rest. "That is enough for tonight, how do ye feel?" 

"I feel like a heavy burden has been lifted off of my shoulders and I like it. It feels wonderful but it feels like there is knot in my stomach" Jinni answered in a tone no less than friendly. 

"That's good" Kagome said simply as she rose and walked out of the room. Inu-Yasha sensed something was wrong and also left. 

"Is something wrong?" Jill asked Kaede. 

"It seems so but we must all sleep and get our energy up for tomorrow. I shall see ye in the morning" Kaede said to Jinni and walked out of he room followed by Jill. Jinni went over to the table and picked up the hand cloth. She wiped her face and torso with it and set it back down. She then went over to the bed and lay down; darkness soon took her into a heavy sleep. 

~~Upstairs~~ 

"Hey Kagome, what's he matter?" Inu-Yasha asked, concerned 

"Nothing, nothing at all" Kagome replied quite snappily. 

"You're lying" He stated and waited for an answer. Instead of an answer he got a retreating back and a door slammed in his face. "HEY! Open up, I'm only trying to help but if that's not good enough then fine. FEH!" He was about to turn around when the door swung open. 

"Fine! If you want the truth then I'll tell you. The truth is I don't know what's wrong I feel very angry with all people for some reason and then I feel very sad and lonely. I'm not sure what it is and I sure as hell don't want to appear weak. Specially to you" She said with her gaze locked on the floor and her hair veiling her face.  

Inu-Yasha's expression softened and he lifted her face so he could see it. Her gaze kept fixed on the ceiling. He brushed away the strands of hair and made it so she was forced to look directly into his eyes. "You will never be weak in my eyes" He said it sincerely and without a doubt. Kagome could see he wasn't lying when he said this and was overwhelmed. Tears formed on the brim of her lower eyelashes and silently slid down the sides of her face. Inu-Yasha quickly brushed these away. "Why're you crying? Tears really don't suit you I hope you know"  

"I know but I can't help it. I'm so glad" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She then collapsed into his chest and hugged him tightly, she felt his arms tighten around her and both just wanted time to freeze (A/N: ok sorry this sounds way too much like the episode where Kikyo tries to take him to hell the first time, very weird because I wasn't going for that at all). 

"I'll never let you go, ever" He whispered into her hair 

"Words are cheap, actions are stronger" She looked up at him. 

"Well if that's the case then I guess this'll prove my point" He said then quickly pressed his lips against hers. It was light at first but then both deepened it not wanting to let go, and for a few minutes they didn't. Inevitably though they had to part. 

"That definitely proved your point" She smiled and laughed a little. 

"I love it when you smile, you always look so beautiful"  

"Do you want to come in and talk?" She asked motioning to her room. 

"Sure" Inu-Yasha replied stepping into the room. The carpet was a soft burgundy and the walls a petal pink. Kagome closed the door behind him and they talked almost all night. They fell asleep in each other's tight embrace and felt safe for that moment in time, like nothing could touch the bond they had. And nothing could or ever would be able to. (And you all thought this was going to turn into a lemon! Well not all but there is one person I know probably thought that)

~~The Next Morning~~ 

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to Kagome's nose and instantly she woke up. She tried to get up but something was preventing her from getting to her precious breakfast. Inu-Yasha's arm was around her waist and she could not as hard as she tried get out from his death grip. 'Damn he's really strong. Now problem solving, how do I get out of this situation? I know!' Kagome thought. She turned around to face the hanyou and petted his ears. He purred but didn't wake up at all, if anything his grip tightened. "Let me go!" She said into his ear knowing it was extra sensitive. He didn't respond at all, so she then took drastic measures. She skipped the voice getting louder and louder thing and went right to screaming in his ears. "LET ME GO!" She screamed as loud as she could, she felt like she had busted a lung in doing so. 

His ears flattened against his head and his face scrunched up in pain. However she was still not released so she exhaled loudly and gave up. "Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to let go?" He asked opening one eye. 

"I'm not liking you right now" Kagome answered 

"Hmm, that's weird I like you" 

"You're not letting me get the eggs…and BACON!!!" Kagome's eyes glazed over as she said these things and drooled a little. Inu-Yasha finally relented and let her go. 

"You have a problem with food" 

"And you don't? Every time you eat it's like you've never seen food before in your life!" She said as she got up and straightened her clothing.  

"Feh, I'm going back to sleep" was all he said and then he went silent and didn't move. Kagome walked out of the room and ran all the way down to the kitchen where places were set and Kaede was already seated and eating. She sat down and helped herself to some food; soon after she started Jill came and ate. Last of all was Inu-Yasha who shoved the food down his throat rapidly and in large amounts. 

"So what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked Kaede. 

"We are going to purify then regain energy three times today" She answered "This is what we'll do the rest of the week until Jinni is totally purified" 

"So basically we're going to purify until she's totally pure or until it kills us. Sounds like fun, let's go" Jill said as she led the way down to Jinni. Kaede carried breakfast for Jinni on a tray. They went into the room and Jinni was already awake and sitting in the appropriate place where the process was to be held. 

She spoke when they went into the room. "Purify me first, then I will eat" 

"So ye are more open to this today than yesterday I see. Well good, this will be a much easier process than previously expected but still arduous and long" Kaede said as they sat in a circle and did the same process as the night before. To Jinni when the light descended upon her a searing white hot burning sensation coursed through her body. 

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as tears slid down her face. Soon the sensation ceased and her body felt like pins and needles. The pure light had burned the majority of the darkness away but there was still some in her that would be harder to eliminate. Much of the darkness had become her personality and would be harder to deal with. Essentially this girl would be changed forever by the end. 

 A/N: w00t, another chapter. Hope you guys liked it but if you didn't that's ok too. As I said I'm not a good fluff writer. Anyway please review! ^-^ Ja! 


	28. Finally!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but the sad truth is I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

A/N: Right, so I'm going to update today because tomorrow school starts again. Vacation was nice for a while…but Easter was horrible. Anyway please don't forget to review!  

Chapter 28- Finally!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So two days passed and they had had six sessions with Jinni. Each time she became more and more cheerful, and each time Kagome became more and more exhausted. Thursday morning came and she couldn't even bring herself to get up. 'Ugh I feel so tired and…lousy' she thought as she tried to push the covers off of her. They felt like bricks on her chest. 'Why am I so weak all of a sudden?' She eventually gave up and yelled for Inu-Yasha to help her. "Inu-Yasha!! Help! I can't get up!" She tried weakly but even her voice was tight and small. 'Thank god he has abnormally good hearing' she thought as she waited. 

Soon the hanyou came bursting through the door. "Kagome! What's the matter?" He stopped at the side of the bed. "You look bad" He commented as she gave him a sideways glance. 

"I can't get the covers off," she said in a small voice. "They're so heavy too, I almost can't breathe" 

He effortlessly pulled the covers back and Kagome inhaled deeply. "What happened to you? You really don't look well" 

"I don't know, go get Kaede" Her voice was a little stronger now that the weight of the blankets was lifted off of her. 

"Sure" He said backing out of the room. When he was out the door he turned down the hall and sprinted for Kaede. "Oi! Old hag, Kagome is calling for you" he said when he saw her. "She looks terrible, her voice is shot and her skin has a gray tint to it" 

"Hold this" Kaede said as she handed him the tray of food. She made her way up the stairs and to Kagome's room. "Let me see you dear" Kaede said as she pulled up the shades on the window. "Oh my, ye do not look well. Not well at all" She muttered as she got a look at Kagome. True to his word Kagome was a little gray and she looked about thirty years older than 15.  

"Why am I so weak?" Kagome asked studying Kaede's worried look.  

"It'll go away soon, me child. You have used too much power and now your body has to make up for so much lost power. Do not worry about today's sessions with Jinni. Just rest" With that Kaede lowered the shades again and went to walk out of the room. But something was not right; she could sense it. Something or someone was lurking in the shadows. As she went down the hall she heard something pass behind her to an opposite wall. She turned around and there was….

~**~ 

"Hey is anybody here?" Jill called out as she walked around the living room and downstairs area.  

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen" Inu-Yasha said as he flipped a pancake. "How did you not hear me?" He asked when she appeared in the kitchen. 

"I'm oblivious" Jill responded, "Do you know where everyone else is?" 

"Kagome is upstairs, something was wrong with her so I sent Kaede up but that was half an hour ago. Maybe Kaede's treating Kagome. I wouldn't worry about it though"  

"Hmm…ok, I was just wondering when we were going to get rid of more of that 'darkness'. I'm going to go see what's the matter" 

"Ok, but before you go upstairs give these to Jinni, I accidentally ate her breakfast before when Kaede gave me the tray to hold" 

"Sure, be back" Jill left the kitchen with four pancakes and some syrup. She descended the basement stairs and went through the barrier to the room. Jinni was in her spot for the purification and was looking at the patterns in the carpet. She looked up when Jill entered. 

"Where is everyone else?" Jinni asked in a disappointed tone. Now that the 'darkness' was mostly gone she enjoyed seeing Kagome, Jill, Kaede, and even Inu-Yasha. 

"Kagome wasn't feeling well so Kaede went to treat her or something. Inu-Yasha said that was about a half an hour ago so I'm going to see what happened. Don't worry we'll be back to do the purification but for now eat. See you later" Jill said as she set the tray down and left the room. The barrier shined as she walked through. 

'Soon I'll be able to walk through' Jinni thought as she got up 'Then I'm going to go home and plant flowers'  

Jill walked up the stairs to the ground level floor and went over to the stairs leading to the second level. As she walked up she noted how eerily quiet it could get in a house. 'Damn, it's way too quiet. I mean if Kagome's sick how come I don't hear coughing or sneezing?' she got to the hallway, turned right and stopped. All Jill saw was Kaede sprawled out on the floor, she backed away and quickly spun around and ran all the way to where Inu-Yasha was. "Inu-Yasha!!" She said panicked "You have to go up there, Kaede is sprawled out on the floor in the hallway. There's no blood but I don't know how she could've been knocked out like that" 

"What? Look after the pancakes" With that he sprinted up the stairs and turned right. Immediately he knew something was out of place. He sensed something trying to sneak by him in the shadows and lashed out at it. He successfully hit it into the light. "What the hell? What did you do?" 

"Me I did nothing" It answered it's eyes twinkling in the light. 

"Bullshit, now you're going to pay for lying and hurting the old hag"  

"What's a HANYOU going to do to a full youkai?" 

"I'll show you" Inu-Yasha then brought his claws down in a vicious manner and golden slivers of light came out. 

"Is that the best you can do? A light sho…" The youkai was then silenced when the light directly hit it and killed it. 

"Arrogant little toad" Inu-Yasha muttered as the Youkai disappeared into nothing but ashes. Instantly Kaede woke up and saw a pile of dust then the cuts in her wall that obviously did not hit the Youkai. 

"Pay more attention to where ye hit Inu-Yasha. Ye have made holes in my wall" Kaede complained as she got up from the floor. 

"Well at least I killed the thing" Inu-Yasha said "If I hadn't you would still be on the floor" As this was said Kagome came out of her room looking like herself again. 

"I feel better, I don't know why though," she said as she walked down the hall oblivious to everything. "I'm hungry" 

Inu-Yasha and Kaede just stood there and sweat dropped ^-^() as she made her way cheerily down the hallway and down the stairs. "Well I guess it's time to purify again then. Right old hag?"  

"Yes Inu-Yasha it is time to purify. This should be the last day however and then you can leave an old woman in peace" She answered sighing. They both went down the stairs and told Kagome and Jill to go and purify with them. As they walked down the basement stairs they chattered happily and entered the room. Jinni was lying on her bed reading yet another magazine that was brought when they entered. "Come now, lets do this and be done for now" 

"Sounds good to me" Jinni said smiling as she got up and crossed the room to her spot. Everyone made a circle around her and sat down. They did the same process as always and started. However when the light touched on Jinni she felt like she was being tickled and started to laugh. Soon this subsided and all she felt was immense joy and could not for the life of her stop beaming a smile. 

~*~ An hour later~*~ 

"Phew!" Jill said as she lay down on the carpet. They had gotten done with purifying and all were a little tired except Jinni and Kagome. Both of which were smiling non-stop. "Ok, you two seriously have to stop smiling so much. It looks unnatural" 

"I can't stop smiling" Jinni half laughed half said "I'm too happy, and there's no more doubt or deception. I feel like I can do anything, meet anyone and be nice. Like I've always wanted to be" This last comment got the attention of everyone. 

"You always wanted to be nice?" Inu-Yasha asked, "I don't remember a time when you were nice" 

"You hadn't moved into your house yet. You moved into your house when we were 7 right? I had already begun to be sour by then. Before then though I was really nice, I was friends with Kagome until second grade because we were next door neighbors" Jinni said still smiling 

"Oh, I remember. It was really fun to play with you but we never went over your house" Kagome said 

"My parents weren't nice at all. They brainwashed me to be like them, and it just got worse. But now I'm old enough to choose the way I act. Before I just didn't have enough will power but now I think I'll be able to keep feeling good and smiling!"  

"O0o0o0o…" Jill commented "Well this was fun kids but I have to go. Since she's totally purified I'm going to go home. Bye!" Jill got up from the circle and walked out of the room. 

"Yes this was the last session, so if you can go through that barrier we can all go home. Try, I believe you can" Kaede said to Jinni 

"Ok!" Jinni stood up and walked over to the doorway. She hesitated a bit but then walked straight through it. "YAY!! I can do it!!" she jumped up and down in excitement. 

"Good for you Jinni, now try to stay like this. You're a much more likeable person now" Kagome told her. 

"Of course! Thank you all!!" She ran up the basement stairs and everyone else walked out of the room and up the stairs. They got changed back into their usual clothing and Jinni borrowed some of Kagome's clothing. She didn't want the essence of evil on her at all. To get the essence off Kaede gave her some herbs and told Jinni to wash all her clothing in it and sprinkle it around her room and on her belongings. 

Then they left Kaede to her home for peace and headed towards theirs. Unfortunately Jill had already left so they were forced to take a bus.  

A/N: YAY!! Well hope you all liked this chapter and please review. ^-^ 

Allysono123: Glad you liked the story!! And yes Kagome can have her lapses of violent behavior.  

Shippogrl: Thanks! 

Puppkid: The priestess they're all wearing basically the same thing except for Inu-Yasha. *****Shudders***** no offence to any Mets fans or anything but I just don't like 'em. Too bad the Yanks are not doing so hot so far ^-^() BUT I will still keep routing for them!  

GIANNELLI: Thanks for reading!

Inuchan46: Thanks for reading! And YAY to everyone who is in the ranks of unkissed.  

Catherine-of-alexandria: Thanks for the great review. And I dunno…guess you gotta keep reading to find out! ^-^ 

Alrasha: Yeah I know not everyone in NYC is like that but I can't help to think it on first glance because it's the only big city I've ever been in. Even though I have nothing to compare NYC to I agree that it's damn cool! Thanks for the reviews! 

Punkkagome: Thanks for reviewing and I hope you get to read the rest of the story soon. 

Esko Pa: Yep I know what you're saying I'll try to not do that so much. Thanks for the constructed criticism. I haven't gotten that in awhile. Oh, can you tell me what you said in that one review? Thanks for reading and reviewing!!  

Lil Shady G: Glad you like my story and thanks for reviewing!!


	29. What Will They Think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. 

A/N: ^-^() DON'T KILL MEEEE!!! PLEASE! I know I haven't updated in just about forever, so I'm going to make it up to you. I just have not been able to just sit down and write lately, too many track meets that's what I think it is. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY! 

Chapter 29- What Will Everyone Think? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

As they walked down the street Jinni hummed a bright tune. Kagome on the other hand was getting a little annoyed, a little being the understatement of the year. "Jinni! Please can you stop humming? It's getting old, fast" Kagome finally burst. 

"Oh, sure. I didn't know it bothered anyone" Jinni replied and silenced herself. As they got nearer to their homes Jinni started to fall behind, walking slower with every step. Both Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked back in puzzlement and then followed Jinni's gaze. She was staring at her own house and it seemed she didn't want to go into it. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she purposely walked slower to talk to the girl. 

"I don't want to go back," Jinni stated. "No, I won't go back. I refuse." Kagome looked at the girl blankly and then came up with an idea. 

"How about I go in with you, purify your stuff, and you can sleep over my house tonight. By tomorrow your room should be all set." Kagome finished looking expectantly at Jinni. 

"That sounds like fun" Jinni replied solemnly, "But what I want to do is purify my whole house, and my parents. For now though I'd like to try your idea." A genuine smile crossed her face as they came upon the house. They walked up the driveway to the front door and Jinni unlocked the door, calling into the house. "I'm home!" No one answered and both assumed that they were the only ones there. 

Kagome took one step into the house and a powerful sense of darkness wept over her entire being. It was almost too much to bear but she started to glow and regained her composure. "Ugh, do you feel it?" She asked. 

"Yes, and it's most sickening" Jinni replied as she led Kagome through the halls. Inu-Yasha had gone back home after he saw everything was all right. "In here" Jinni motioned toward a door and pushed it open. Both stepped in and Jinni closed the door behind them.  

"Let's start" Kagome said as she sat down on the rug that was dimmed with gray. "Spread the stuff Kaede gave you all over everything" Kagome said as she closed her eyes in concentration. Once the powder was spread, Kagome started to once again glow. This time though the powder also glowed and in an instant disappeared leaving only the pure colors of the room.  

"Wow, it feels so much nicer in here now." Jinni commented. 

"Well let's go over to my house to let this set in and become permanent" Kagome said and stood up. They walked out of the room and then out of the house and over to Kagome's own home. Kagome this time opened the door, unlike in Jinni's house in Kagome's everyone was home.  

"Hey, Kagome" Akiko said as she passed eyeing Jinni warily. She quickly sprinted up the steps and soon after the slam of a door was heard. 

"Right, let's go in here" Kagome gestured to a hall and at the end of the hall was a backroom. When they got there Kagome approached her mother. "Can Jinni stay over tonight, mom?" She asked looking hopeful. 

"Sure, we're having dinner in about and hour. I'll call you when it's ready" Her mother said. She then went over to Jinni. "And how are you dear? I haven't seen you in ages it seems. You look so different than the last time I saw you"  

"Fine, thank you. Yes, it's been a long time since I've seen you" Jinni replied 

"Well have fun girls" Mrs. Becker said and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

Kagome led Jinni upstairs but unfortunately when they were going up Ben was going down. He froze right on the step that he was on and didn't move when he saw Jinni. Then being his very rude self he asked, "What the hell is she doing here?"  

"She's my friend and she's staying over tonight, ok?" Kagome said appalled 

"NO, not ok. Do you even KNOW…" 

"No, I don't even know but all the rumors are probably wrong anyway. Get out of our way idiot" Kagome said and pushed Ben to one side of the staircase as they passed. "Some people, you know?" She said as she proceeded to her room. 

"Yeah, I guess." Jinni said her hair now covering her face as it was bowed, her gaze fixed on the floor. "Not many people like me do they?" She said as both girls entered Kagome's room. 

"Well, you did do some horrible things." Kagome pointed out. "Don't worry though when they see how much you've changed I'm sure they'll want to be friends with you" 

"I see, ok." Jinni's mood brightened at that simple sentence.    

~~6 Hours Later~~ 

"Nya! Shoot it! Shoot it!!" Exclaimed a laughing Jinni as she watched Shippo play a video game. It was some sort of military game where you have to infiltrate cities and bomb the hell out of them. So all in all a very gory game. Most of the family was there except for Melissa, Marisa, Ben, and Sara. They refused to be in the same room as Jinni. 

"I'm trying!!" Shippo exclaimed as his gun went off and finally the guy opposite his fell in a pool of blood. 

"VIOLENCE!" Bry shouted as this happened. "But ya know, it's really good graphics" she quickly added. It was quite a big mistake to be around her at this point in the day. She had just had dessert and that is usually sugar so she was always overly hyper. 

"Anyone else want to play?" Shippo asked as he cracked his fingers and his back. He had been sitting on the floor for about two hours playing with a crazed audience behind him. 

"I will Shippo" Skye said as she traded places with the boy. She took up the controller and basically blasted through the game completing all the missions in a heartbeat. 

"How are you so good?" Jinni asked amazed as the game soldier saved yet another of his fellow soldiers. And blew up the enemies in the process. 

"I was sick for about three months and there's really nothing to do. I just played it every day and I got good" Skye replied not looking away from the screen as she searched for an extra life.  

Akiko just sat on the couch not impressed at all. "Almost everyone in this household can play video games very well. We all get sick for weeks at a time so basically it's nothing new. It just depends on what game you practice on" She yawned after saying this, got up and left the room. 

"Another city down!" Skye said excitedly as she moved on to the next level. It was about 12:00am at this point and everyone but Skye, Kagome, and Jinni were in bed. 

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired" Kagome said to Jinni. "You should save that and go to bed also" She said to Skye as Jinni nodded her head in agreement and they both went to exit the room. 

"Good idea Kag! I'm gonna save it so if I don't make it past a certain point and I die then I don't have to go all the way back to the beginning." She hastily went to the menu screen and saved her game then resumed playing. 

"Ok then but we do have school tomorrow" Then both girls exited the room and went up the stairs to Kagome's room. Emily had gone to the guest room so Jinni could use her bed. They both collapsed on their beds and fell asleep immediately.  

~~In School~~ 

"Hey Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled down the hall at her. Kagome stopped and turned around. 

"Hey Inu-Yasha, what's up?" 

"Nothing but I tried calling yesterday and your mom said that you were busy" He looked at her confused. 

"Oh, Jinni stayed over my house for the weekend and she's really a lot of fun to be around" Kagome said 

"I see. Well I need to show you something, come with me" He took her hand in his and led her down the hallway to the other side of the building. There was a particularly large group of people gathered around something. They were all incessantly chattering to the person in the middle. 

"What's all the fuss about?" Kagome wondered out loud. 

"Here I'll show you" Inu-Yasha then lifted her onto his shoulders and she saw that the person in the middle was Jinni. She was being questioned in every way possible. Inu-Yasha took Kagome down and she just looked shocked. 

"What made this happen?" Kagome asked him, wonder in her eyes. 

"Someone dropped something while she was walking past and she picked it up for the person and helped them." Inu-Yasha simply stated. 

"Wow, and that made this happen? I guess she was more evil than we thought. At least she's not hated anymore"  

"Yeah at least" They both turned away from the crowd and made their way to first period Health class. The year was over in a week but everything was just beginning anew. 

A/N: ok, that is my last chappie for this story. If you think this is bull and want a sequel tell me and I'll think about it. Till next time!!!

~Tomo! (oh and please R&R!) 


	30. The Church Bells Are Ringing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha 

A/N: Sorry to everyone who wanted a sequel, I was going to make one but then I decided to not to. I don't know why but I hope everyone sorta likes this chapter even though it's…well you'll see. 

Chapter 30- The Church Bells Are Ringing 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

~Summer Vacation~ 

Kagome sat in the den flipping aimlessly through the channels. It was just too hot to do anything, the fan in the window above her didn't help cool off the room either. Half her family had gone with their Father to Fire Island for two weeks. The other half stayed home with their Mother. Kagome had stayed home because even though it would be a lot cooler and probably more fun she didn't want to be associated, at that point, with any of them that went.  

~Three days ago…Flashback~ 

"What do you want NOW?" Kagome asked snappily at Ayame. The heat was definitely getting to everyone. 

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Fire Island for then next two weeks" Ayame answered with just as much malice. 

"Well ya know what? I don't! So leave me ALONE!!!!" Kagome said, as she shoved Ayame out the door of her room and slammed the door in the smaller girl's face. 

"BE THAT WAY!" Ayame yelled at the door, then turned around and stalked down the stairs. 

~End Flashback~ 

So now she was stuck having absolutely no fun whatsoever. It was nice though not having a million people trying to get her to do stuff with them. She got bored and turned the T.V. off, she lay on the couch for a few seconds then slowly rolled off the couch onto the floor. She picked herself off the floor and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone receiver. She punched Inu-Yasha's number in and put it up to her ear. 

"Hello?" A gruff voice on the other end questioned. 

"Hi, is Inu-Yasha there?" Kagome asked in a bored tone. 

"One minute" A muffled shout was heard and then pounding on steps. A few seconds later Inu-Yasha came on. 

"Hello?" He said yawning 

"Hey, Inu-Yasha. It's Kagome do you want to do something today?" She asked still in a bored tone. 

"Sure, what?" 

"Can I come over your house? Maybe we can play a board game or something"  

"Ok, see you in a few then" 

"See ya" Kagome said then hung up the phone. 'Yes! I'm not going to be sweating by just sitting anymore' She thought as she ran out the front door not bothering to put shoes on. She was wearing an orange cotton shirt with Lacrosse shorts sporting their schools' name and colors. She rang the doorbell and Inu-Yasha answered the door, he was dressed similarly except his shorts were of the college his brother was going to.  

"You don't waste a second do you?" He asked as he quickly opened the door and let her in and closed the door. His house had central air conditioning. 

"Ahhh. It's so nice in here" she commented as she walked further into the house. "So what do you want to do?"  

"Come on, I know what you want to do even if you don't want to say it" He led the way to the game room and picked up a board game. The box was blue with bright primary colors; it was the game 'trouble'. Kagome's face lit up as he took the game from the shelf and set it on the table. He set it up and soon they were playing full force, the popper going off every few seconds. It was an all out battle to get their pieces in the home and right at the end of the game Inu-Yasha accidentally hit the popper too hard. As the plastic caved in and made a loud cracking noise Kagome's eyes widened. 

"You broke it," She stated as she stared at the broken pieces lying on the board. 

"Ooops" was all Inu-Yasha said as he looked sheepishly over to Kagome. 

"That was the third game you broke this month, and I really like this one too." She looked at it for a few more seconds then took the ends of the board and snapped it closed. She carried it into the kitchen and threw it in the garbage. She then went back for the box and other pieces and threw them out also. She sat down again and asked "now what are we going to play?" 

They heard the front door open, and then close and they ignored it. "Inu-Yasha? Sesshomaru? Come here" Inu-Yasha's fathers' booming voice echoed through the house. 

"Coming" Inu-Yasha said as he got up and motioned for Kagome to also go. As they went into the living room at the front of the house Sesshomaru, who was going down the stairs joined them. They all arrived at the living room together and sat down on the couch. 

"Oh hello Kagome" Inu's father said as he realized she was there also. "It's a good thing you're here too." He turned then to his sons. "I have all next month off so I thought we would visit your mothers' family in Kyoto." 

"I don't care" Sesshomaru said in his usual indifferent voice. "Is that all?" 

"No, I wanted to know if Kagome would like to come since she comes from that area." He turned to her, "Would you like to come?" 

"Actually I'm not from Kyoto, I'm from Tokyo. My family was actually going to Kyoto when their plane crashed." She answered. "But I would like to go back, it would be nice to be there again. If that's not a problem." 

"Why would it be? I'll talk with your parents and see what they say."    

~A week later~ 

"Bye Kagome! Have fun" Her mother called as the car backed up out of the driveway and she was left behind. Kagome was going to Kyoto with Inu-Yasha's family and they were on their way to the airport. About an hour later they pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space near the back. All the good spots were all ready taken. They unloaded the car and carried their own luggage as they began the hike through the parking lot. It took about fifteen minutes just to get to the doors and then another fifteen minutes to go through the security and drop off their luggage so it would be transported with them. They went to their flight entrance and found that they weren't loading yet so they all found seats to wait. Kagome had her carry on bag full with c.d.s, books, and snacks to keep her occupied. She rested her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and felt herself grow increasingly tired. Her eyelids closed as she breathed in Inu-Yasha's scent. He always smelled like a field of grass and a light breeze. 

"Hey, Kagome. Wake up we're being called" Inu-Yasha's soft voice floated to her ears. She stirred and woke up just enough to see everyone was boarding then without realizing she got up, picked up her bag, got out her ticket and went to the gate with Inu-Yasha. She got onto the plane; found her seat with assistance since she was still a little groggy. She flopped down into her seat and immediately fell asleep again. Her seatbelt was buckled by Inu-Yasha since he was sitting next to her and he then reclined back into his own chair. When Kagome woke up again they were already in the air and had been for a little while. Her neck was hurting a little as she stretched as best she could. Inu-Yasha was reading and when he noticed she had woken up he put the book down.   

"How long until we land? She asked 

"A while, it seems we're still over the ocean" he replied.   

"Oh" was all she said. The plane then abruptly shook and everyone was jumped a little. A man's voice over the intercom came on. 

"There is no problem we are just experiencing some turbulence." He said in English, then in Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, and German. Kagome's mid flashed back to the news report she had seen so many months ago. 'The turbulence turned deadly as…' The report played in her minds eye as she remembered everything. Her eyes grew wide and she started to shake. 

"Kag? Are you ok?" Inu questioned as he looked at her, worry evident in his eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. "Come on don't cry, it's nothing big." The plane jolted again and the tears spilled over uncontrollably as she bent over and buried her face in her legs. It jolted yet again and she whimpered. Inu-Yasha rubbed her back in circular motions. "Hey come on it's not that bad. Nothings going to happen, I promise" 

She sat up again. "Don't make promises you can't keep" She looked out the window and the sky was now all but black. "I didn't tell you but the news report for the crash my family was in said that the plane was hit by some turbulence and it just fell. It was a mystery how it happened but it did"  

"Oh, I see. Well that doesn't mean that will happen to you. Don't worry nothing will happen, you'll see it'll be all right" The plane then started to rock violently and a crack was heard followed by muffled shouting in the cockpit. 

The intercom came on once again and this time the pilot didn't sound so calm. "Everyone please take emergency measures, an engine has just failed." Suddenly the plane tilted to one side and Kagome burst into more tears. Now she was sobbing and Inu-Yasha wasn't sure of himself at all. 'Shit' was all he was thinking. He looked to where his parents were sitting and then to his brother. He then turned to Kagome and brought her into a tight hug. 

"It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok" he repeated over and over. Kagome's body was shaking and tears were rapidly falling. 

'No, this can't be happening. It just can't be. No, it is. It's happening. At least, at least I'm with someone I love, love? Do I really? Yes, I do. If I get out of this I will be so grateful. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen, oh Kami' She thought as she lifted her head to see everyone freaking out. Some people were even shouting that they were all going to die. Another crack was heard and Kagome's stomach flipped. The plane tilted forward their height decreased rapidly. It was then she felt her lips press against something warm. She opened her eyes and realized it was Inu-Yasha. Even he thought they were going to die. She broke it and buried her face in his shirt, they waited for the impact and soon the screaming stopped, the pain was immense but that too stopped. Darkness flooded their vision and then all was quiet.    

~~Two weeks later~~  

As he stood in the graveyard he remembered everything this girl did for everyone she knew, especially him. He lay the single red rose by the grave headstone and read it one last time as the church bells rang out their solemn song. "Kagome Higurashi-Becker. Born: May 1st 1989. Death: August 15th 2004. Age: 15 'For everything that has happened let us remember and never forget.'" He then wheeled his wheelchair away tears springing to his eyes. 'Now I know how she felt' he thought as he left the graveyard.

A/N: yeah yeah yeah, I know why the hell did ya have to kill them? Right? Well for one reason, I needed to make it end with a bang, literally. If anyone is wondering that was Inu-Yasha that laid the rose (he survived). Wow just writing this made me depressed a little. Well please review; I don't care if it's a flame. 

Shippogrl: yeah she's nice now. 

EskoPa: I'm glad you really liked it and I'm sorry about doing this but I can still make a sequel. If it's wanted anymore however I don't think it is too much. ^^() heh heh heh. 

Inu-fanforever: Thanks 

Allysono123: Yeah it was Jaken, I hate that creep. 

Magicker17(): Glad you liked my characters. Yes I do take German although I am taking the regents this year I suck at grammar and the only thing I'm good at is speaking. Ummm don't think he's gonna be having a certain necklace.  

Puppkid: I mean they are doing well but the first few games were a bit shaky. But they have gotten better since their first game of the season. Just make sure you don't get beat up at Shea. 

Kitten91(): Thanks for reading and I hope this is kinda a better ending. 

GIANNELLI: Thank you for telling me the truth! ^-^  


End file.
